Kali
by K-chan258
Summary: Depois de três anos que Ed foi embora, todos continuaram suas vidas normais. Mas o que aconteceria se, de repente, ele voltasse? E se ele se visse no meio de uma conspiração? #Updated: 19/08/12
1. Notas e Prólogo

**NOTAS DA AUTORA**

**(Umas palavras de K-chan)**

* * *

Bom... Este é um trabalho que demorou MUITO para ficar pronto. Vocês não fazem ideia do quanto demorou... Foi um trabalho árduo com longas pausas e afins que fizeram esse "lançamento" demorar. Tudo isso porque eu não queria publicar isso e depois deixar na metade, coisa que pode acontecer, de qualquer forma (já que ainda não terminei de escrever). De qualquer jeito, aqui está. Pode-se dizer que esse capítulo será basicamente notas minhas e o prólogo, que é bem curtinho. Bem curtinho MESMO.

Quero agradecer desde já o apoio de Liligi, Suyuki (Shadow . laet), Winry S2 Ed e Aislyn Matsumoto, que viram este prólogo antes do "público geral", deram opiniões e me incentivaram a postar. E, especialmente, agradeço a Noil-chan (Patilon) por ter ouvido parte da história também, lido o prólogo e alguns capítulos (inclusive alguns spoilers hehehe) e ter se empolgado com a ideia e ajudado com sua opinião, me enchendo o saco toda hora para que eu mostrasse o capítulo seguinte.

Desculpe-me se eu esqueci alguém, essa ficwriter não tem mais a mesma cabeça faz um tempo... Mas, saibam que sem vocês esse trabalho com certeza não seria possível. Tem muito tempo, muito tempo MESMO que eu não escrevo nada, agora resolvi expor-me novamente. Essa história é meio antiga, meio nov primeira longfic que eu publico. Quando digo "long fic" quero dizer longfic DE VERDADE, porque as fics mais longas que postei tinham quatro ou cinco capítulos curtíssimos, então eu, sinceramente, não as considero muito como longs. Desde já, peço o apoio e a opinião de vocês através de reviews, e-mails, conversas no msn, mensagens, etc.

Como disse antes, essa fic pretende ser bem longa, portanto, talvez ela se divida em partes. A essa primeira, dei o nome de: "Descobrindo uma paixão". Foi escolhido esse título, porque a ideia inicial da fic era um romance, mas acabou que eu desvirtuei tudo... [risos] Mas, mesmo assim, o título se manteve, não consegui me desapegar... [risos]

Hoje postarei apenas o prólogo, pra sentir o que vocês acham/esperam. Ele pode parecer um pouco confuso agora, mas garanto que no decorrer da história vocês irão entendê-lo. Por enquanto, espero que gostem e que achem bem... Enigmático (MWAHAHAHAHA!). Mentira, mas vocês com certeza podem postar nas reviews suas opiniões e teorias acerca do que aconteceu. Uma dica: A história é toda narrada pela Winry. Amanhã ou depois eu posto o primeiro capítulo, que já está pronto. Até lá então!

Uma informação importante: essa fic se passa depois do final do primeiro anime e do filme Chonqueror of Shambala. No mais, enjoy it!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Naquele dia em que ele apareceu, eu nunca imaginei que os acontecimentos se desenrolariam dessa forma. Olhando para trás agora, vejo que perdi muito tempo ignorando o que realmente importa e agora que me dei conta, talvez seja tarde demais...

Sentimentos atravessam a garganta incapazes de produzir algum som. Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar ao tempo...

Tempo. É irônico pensar que isso é tudo que eu quero e, no entanto, o que eu menos tenho agora. Minhas pernas fraquejam na tentativa de chegar à minha salvação ou a um desastroso fim.

Ironicamente, só o tempo tem a resposta.


	2. Capítulo 1 Surpresas

**NA: **Olá, minna-san! Era pra eu ter postado esse capítulo mais cedo, mas a net não tava ajudando... ¬¬' Agradeço a _**Ninha Souma**_, _**Patilion** _e **_Anne Karennine_** por terem comentado meu blábláblá anterior e especulado sobre a fic (adoooooro teorias conspiratórias hsuahsuahasusahsa). Apresento-vos então o primeiro capítulo de Kali – Descobrindo uma Paixão: Surpresas. Por favor, não esperem cabeças rolando agora, ainda é o começo da fic [risos], por enquanto é bem light (vulgo: melosinho) [risos]. Mas, espero que gostem, tem bastante romance nesse começo. Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

* * *

**_KALI_**

**_(DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO)  
_**

**CAPÍTULO 1 – SURPRESAS**

* * *

Eu senti um calor reconfortante invadir o meu quarto e uma claridade pousar levemente nos meus olhos, forçando-me a abri-los. Acho que não devia passar das seis e meia da manhã. Espreguicei-me lentamente e sentei na cama sentindo alguma coisa dura embaixo da minha mão. Olhei para baixo e constatei que a tal coisa dura era minha chave inglesa.

Inclinei-me para o lado da janela e vi que o dia estava lindo, eu não iria desperdiçá-lo. Levantei-me, tomei um bom banho, vesti uma roupa apresentável e desci as escadas animadamente. Ao descer, meus olhos bateram no relógio. Eu devia estar certa sobre a hora, pois agora eram seis e quarenta e cinco. Levando em consideração que sou uma mulher e em plenos dezoito anos, acho que me arrumei bem rápido, se é que eu levei só quinze minutos nesse processo.

- Bom dia Winry! - ouvi a voz da minha avó, Pinako, vindo de algum lugar no meio de um monte de ferramentas, fios e automails.

- Bom dia vovó! - eu respondi com um sorriso, enquanto dirigia-me ao local onde ouvira a voz de vó.

- Dormiu bem? - vovó perguntou assim que me viu aproximando-me.

- Sim, e a senhora? Acordou bem cedo...

- Dormi bem sim. E você sabe Winry, por mais que eu durma tarde, eu sempre acordo cedo...

- É... Eu sei... - respondi – Só que ontem a gente trabalhou muito, como a gente não fazia há muito tempo...

- Até que foi bom! - disse vó animada – E você, querida? Já tomou café?

- U-um. - neguei - Eu acabei de acordar.

- Você também acordou cedo, pra quem dormiu aquela hora ontem...

- Acho que sim – respondi

- Winry, lá na cozinha tem suco de maracujá e torta de maçã. Vá tomar café, depois você pode vir aqui me ajudar.

- Tá bom, to indo.

Eu segui em direção a cozinha, fui direto à geladeira e enchi um copo grande com suco de maracujá. Já à mesa foi fácil avistar a torta. A aparência estava ótima. Tinha feito aquela torta no dia anterior, tava pensando demais em certo loiro esquentadinho... Sempre que penso nele, acabo fazendo tortas de maçã, talvez por ser a favorita dele. Para o meu azar, isso acontece frequentemente. Cortei um pedaço razoável da torta e dei uma mordida, constatando que não era apenas a sua aparência que estava boa. Cortei um segundo pedaço da torta e enchi novamente o copo de suco, quando ouvi batidas leves à porta. Eu estava quase levantando-me, quando ouvi a vovó dizer "ela está na cozinha" ou algo parecido. Olhei para trás e vi nada mais, nada menos que o meu amigo Thomas. Ele era alto e tinha os cabelos castanho avermelhados e olhos castanhos também. Ele era bonito e tinha um corpo bem feito, com alguns músculos, mas nada exagerado.

Conheci Thomas há mais ou menos um ano atrás, quando ele veio morar aqui em Rizembool com os pais e a irmã caçula. Desde então, ele tornou-se um dos meus melhores amigos. Sim, _um dos_ melhores, afinal, eu ainda tinha o Al e a Paninya, embora eles não morem aqui e nosso maior contato ultimamente seja por telefone. Em Rizembool, no entanto, Thomas é o meu melhor amigo.

- Yo, Winry! - Thomas cumprimentou-me assim que entrou na cozinha.

- Yo, Thomas! Como vai? Servido? - respondi, oferecendo café da manhã à ele.

- Não, obrigado, eu já tomei café – respondeu Thomas, sentando-se à mesa sem cerimônia – Como tem passado? Eu soube que o sr. Witney deu trabalho à vocês ontem à noite...

- Ah foi... Foi um concerto de automail daqueles, que a gente não faz há muito tempo...

- Eu achei que você estaria dormindo agora – ele comentou

- Quer dizer então que você não veio pra me ver? - perguntei, fazendo-me de ofendida.

- Claro que sim! - corrigiu Thomas, como se eu tivesse acabado de falar a maior besteira do universo – Só que eu meio que aventurei. Eu bati de leve na porta, se ninguém abrisse, eu deduziria que vocês estavam dormindo e iria embora.

- E eu posso saber o que o sr. quer na casa de uma menina direita como eu às... - eu olhei para o relógio da cozinha rapidamente – Sete horas da manhã? - estava, evidentemente, brincando com ele.

- Vim lhe convidar para dar um passeio – disse ele, sorrindo. Thomas também era muito brincalhão – O dia está lindo lá fora, sabia?

- E agora além de inconveniente, também é meteorologista? - perguntei, ainda brincando.

- Ainda não, mas acho que você é menos burra do que parece, não? - disse meu amigo, alfinetando-me – O sol está brilhando e o céu está sem nuvens. Pense bem... Isso é um sinal de um dia lindo, não?

- Tá. - dei-me por vencida, cansada da brincadeira – E pra onde nós vamos? - perguntei curiosa

- Em uma das minhas muitas andanças pela vasta terra de Rizembool, eu encontrei um lugar incrível! - respondeu Thomas. Eu sentia uma ponta, enorme por sinal, de exagero da parte dele, mas me deixei levar, afinal, apesar do trabalho todo de ontem, eu estava bem animada e o dia realmente estava lindo, bem propício para passeios.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos lá! - concluí por fim, levantando-me da cadeira. Thomas pronta e rapidamente seguiu-me rumo a sala. Acho que nunca perdi esse jeito de ser, meio mandona... Força do hábito...

Ao chegar na sala, nos deparamos com vovó e ela nos perguntou se iríamos sair.

- Sim – respondi curtamente – Thomas descobriu um lugar incrível e quer me mostrar.

- Tomem cuidado! - disse vovó Pinako.

- Pode deixar, sra. Rockbell – disse Thomas com ar de responsável – Eu cuido dela.

Que metido! Ele era só dois meses mais velho que eu!

Nós saímos de casa e caminhamos pela estrada, como quem vai para a cidade, mas não demos dez passos e Thomas me pediu que fechasse os olhos.

- Pra quê? - perguntei sem entender.

- Eu não quero que você veja o lugar antes da hora, é uma surpresa – explicou ele.

Eu ainda estava relutante, não gostava muito de surpresas – pelo menos, não quando eram para mim – mas, mesmo assim fechei os olhos. Thomas segurou minha mão e eu me senti sendo guiada aparentemente para fora da estrada, a julgar pela grama abaixo dos meus pés. Ocasionalmente ele me alertava de um buraco, pedras ou irregularidades do solo no meio do caminho e cuidava para que eu não tropeçasse ou caísse.

Passou-se mais ou menos vinte minutos, não que tivéssemos ido tão longe, mas Thomas me guiando enquanto eu andava de olhos fechados fez com que o caminho demorasse mais tempo para ser feito. Por diversas vezes eu quis abrir os olhos e o teria feito, se Thomas não pusesse a mão na frente, tapando-os antes que eu pudesse ver qualquer coisa. A partir de então, a caminhada tornou-se mais lenta, mas, graças a Deus, estava já perto e em cinco minutos, aproximadamente, chegamos, ou pelo menos, eu achei que chegamos, visto que paramos e Thomas tirou a mão que cobria meus olhos. Eu ainda permaneci alguns minutos com os olhos fechados, até ouvir a voz de Thomas dizendo que eu já podia abri-los.

Eu não consegui descrever ao certo qual foi a sensação que eu tive ao abrir os olhos. Uma confusão de sentimentos foi tomando conta de mim, de modo que eu tive a sensação de que estava sufocando. Havia um enorme nó na minha garganta e, sem querer, lágrimas se formaram em meu rosto e jorraram antes mesmo que eu pudesse me dar conta. Thomas me olhava assustado, num misto de preocupação e confusão de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Wi-Winry... Tá tudo bem? - Thomas perguntou-me sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou o por quê da minha reação. Ele olhava para mim, tentando interpretar minha expressão que para ele deveria ser, no mínimo, enigmática.

- Desculpe Winry, eu... - Thomas estava completamente sem jeito, não conseguia achar as palavras certas. Porém, a culpa não era dele e eu precisava explicar as coisas.

- Não... - Tentei começar, limpei a garganta – Tudo bem... Eu é que tenho que me desculpar... Imagina, a culpa não é sua... Não tem nada a ver com você... É... Esse lugar...

Sim... Aquele lugar era realmente magnífico, mas não foi isso que me emocionou. Eu desconfiava que estávamos próximos dali, por causa do barulho constante de água caindo que tomou conta dos meus ouvidos nos últimos minutos do nosso trajeto. Com os olhos vedados, parecia que a audição se intensificava. Contudo, eu jamais imaginei que Thomas me levaria justamente até lá. Era um lugar cercado por árvores, a uma distância considerável. Entre elas, formava-se quase uma espécie de clareira de pedras e cortando-as havia a cachoeira. Grande, forte, imponente.

- Você já veio aqui? - perguntou Thomas surpreso e um tanto decepcionado pelo fato da surpresa não ter sido tão inédita assim.

- Eu moro aqui desde os cinco anos, Thomas – respondi – Esse lugar faz parte da minha infância... Quando eu era criança, vinha muitas vezes aqui... Lembra do Al? O Alphonse?

- Claro – assentiu Thomas – Seu amigo de infância que mora lá na Central e vez ou outra aparece aqui...

- Ele mesmo. Ele morou aqui em Rizembool até os onze anos, junto com o irmão – acho que minha voz ficou meio trêmula quando eu mencionei "o irmão", mas eu tratei logo de disfarçar, fingindo que não me importava – Nós três vinhamos quase todos os dias brincar aqui.

- Alphonse tem um irmão? - a pergunta entrou no meu cérebro como uma facada. Thomas acabara de tocar no assunto que eu vinha tentando evitar durante um ano. Me fazia sofrer demais. Já faziam três anos que Ed vivia do outro lado do portal, em algum mundo desconhecido. Eu sabia que ele estava vivo, pois há um ano as pessoas daquele mundo tentaram invadir Amestris para roubar nossa tecnologia e dominar os dois mundos com ela, mas Ed apareceu e os impediu. O preço disso foi voltar para o outro lado do portal e fechá-lo.

Depois disso, mais um ano se passou sem que eu tivesse uma notícia de Ed. Al nunca desistiu de achar um jeito de trazê-lo de volta e de vez em quando me dava notícias, mas, para mim, o portal fora fechado para sempre e eu sempre me via nostálgica e melancólica quando Al me falava de Ed. Acho que ele percebeu isso, porque aos poucos ele foi parando de mencionar o irmão nas conversas, até que deixou por completo de falar dele.

- Alphonse tem um irmão? - Thomas perguntou-me pela segunda vez, ao notar que eu não havia prestado atenção.

- Ah – respondi finalmente – Ele tem sim. Edward... - Senti um calafrio ao dizer em voz alta o nome dele, mas me forcei a continuar – Você já deve ter ouvido falar dos irmãos Elric ou do Fullmetal Alchemist, não?

- Claro! - Thomas respondeu-me – Todo mundo que mora em Amestris já ouviu falar do Fullmetal! Mas... O que isso tem a ver com Alphonse e seu irmão?

- Tudo. O sobrenome de Al e Ed é Elric – Thomas me olhava normal, ainda não havia entendido – O que eu quero dizer é que o irmão do Al, o Edward... _Ele_ é o Fullmetal Alchemist.

- O QUÊ? - Thomas agora parecia surpreso – Você conheceu o Fullmetal Alchemist?

- Mais do que isso – disse Win – O Fullmetal Alchemist, digo, o Ed, nasceu aqui em Rizembool e passou aqui boa parte de sua infância, antes de virar alquimista federal. Mais ou menos aos meus cinco anos, meus pais foram para a guerra e eu vim morar aqui com minha avó. Foi assim que eu conheci os Elric e eles viraram meus melhores amigos. A gente brincava sempre aqui nessa cachoeira.

- Meu Deus! - Thomas estava espantado – Você é amiga de infância do Fullmetal Alchemist!

- Sim... - concordei, achando engraçado o espanto do garoto – Na verdade, digamos que o título "Fullmetal" nasceu aqui. Ed foi a pessoa mais jovem a tornar-se alquimista federal. Ele tinha apenas doze anos na época. Foi daí que ele e Al foram pra Central e passaram a vir aqui ocasionalmente, geralmente quando o Ed quebrava o automail.

- Ele usa automail?

- Dois. Um no braço direito e um na perna esquerda. É por isso que ele é chamado de Fullmetal Alchemist.

- Você e a sra. Rockbell que o operaram?

- Uhum. - confirmei - E ele teve uma recuperação extremamente rápida... Ele é forte e muito determinado. Uns ficam pelo menos três anos para andar e fazer tudo normal... Ele só levou um ano.

- Ele... - começou Thomas, um tanto hesitante – É seu namorado?

- N-Não! – respondi tentando, tarde demais, evitar ficar corada. Thomas percebeu, eu tenho certeza – Ele nunca me olhou com outros olhos que não fossem os de um amigo... - acho que falhei em esconder meu desconcertamento pela pergunta, eu só torcia para que Thom não percebesse a pontada de tristeza que eu senti ao lembrar que Ed nunca me viu como mulher – Eu era sua melhor amiga – completei rapidamente.

- Se ele nunca teve interesse em você, ele é um cego – disse Thomas. O que ele queria dizer com isso? – Não tem como não reparar em você... - definitivamente, aquilo era uma indireta. Mas, o que significava? Que Thomas estava interessado em mim? Como é que eu iria sair dessa?

- O-Obrigada? - respondi confusa e ainda corada.

- E você? - Thomas tentou retomar a conversa – O que sente por ele? Eu nunca o vi por aqui... - eu, obviamente, corei e novo. Pergunta errada na hora errada.

- Faz três anos que eu não o vejo, quer dizer... - eu tentava explicar, enquanto minhas bochechas esquentavam mais e mais a cada palavra. Eu olhei para o rio à nossa frente, na tentativa de virar o rosto e torcendo para que meu cabelo desse conta de ajudar a cobri-lo – Há um ano atrás ele voltou, mas se foi tão rápido como chegou, então acho que não conta muito, né?

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

- Não, né? Deixa pra lá então... Ele está desaparecido... - lembrei com pesar - Falando nisso... - eu lutava freneticamente para mudar de assunto de forma não suspeita – Já deve ser umas oito e meia, não é? Vovó Pinako vai ficar preocupada se demorarmos demais para voltar.

O trajeto de volta para casa foi silencioso e nós levamos menos da metade do tempo que demoramos na ida, visto que agora eu não estava mais de olhos fechados e, ainda por cima, conhecia um atalho bem rápido que usávamos para chegar logo em casa. Já em casa, eu contei à vovó sobre o lugar onde Thomas havia me levado, enquanto a ajudava com alguns automails. Den apareceu e eu fiz um carinho nele.

- Oi Den – disse Thomas. Den nem se moveu.

Eu não sei porque, mas há alguns anos que Den não gosta que homens se aproximem de mim, ele fica bem nervoso quando isso acontece. Logo quando Thomas começou a vir aqui em casa, Den rosnava para ele e chegou até a tentar mordê-lo algumas vezes. Agora, depois de um ano, Den só o ignora. Mesmo assim, Thomas sempre dá um "oi" quando o vê. No começo, eu achei que isso era só com o Thomas e ele também, mas, pensando bem, isso já estava acontecendo bem antes de Thomas chegar. De repente, Den começou a latir para mim, ou foi o que eu pensei.

- Den! - reclamei, surpresa.

- Eu esqueci de dizer que o Al tá aqui, Win – vovó disse, enquanto olhava para algo atrás de mim, provavelmente que era para lá que Den olhava quando latiu. Eu virei e vi meu melhor amigo. Nós nos abraçamos por um tempo, enquanto Den ficava de duas patas e rabinho balançando. Den então não estava latindo por hostilidade, mas sim por alegria. Acho que Al era uma exceção ao ciúme dele. Talvez por Den ter crescido junto conosco, não sei...

- E aí? Como vai Al? - eu perguntei, mal contendo minha felicidade em vê-lo.

- Estou ótimo! - respondeu com um sorriso largo – Oi Thomas!

- E aí Alphonse! - Thomas respondeu, apertando a mão de Al em cumprimento.

- Winry – Al ficou sério de repente – Eu preciso contar algo a você.

- Conta ué... - respondi, já começando a ficar preocupada. O que quer que fosse, parecia ser sério.

- Mesmo que seja sobre meu nii-san? - Al perguntou e eu tentei conter o nervosismo que aquelas palavras me causaram - Winry?

- Sim. Mesmo que seja sobre o Ed, pode me contar – minhas palavras saíram quase como um suspiro – Novidades na busca? Ou notícias dele? - eu agora estava incrivelmente mais ansiosa.

Porém, nada poderia preparar-me para o que aconteceria a seguir.

* * *

**NA: **Pra quem não lembra Paninya é uma garota que Winry conhece em Rush Valley. Ela tem um automail na perna, com o qual pode atirar projéteis e sua primeira aparição em FMA é roubando o relógio de alquimista do Ed. Outro detalhe que acho importante mencionar é que, como vocês puderam perceber, ao contrário do final do filme, Al não vai pro outro lado do portal junto com o Ed.

Acho que vocês já imaginam o que vai acontecer (ou não)... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, a tendência (ou pelo menos a intenção) daqui pra frente é melhorar. Fiquem tranquilos que já estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo ^-^

Agradeço imensamente a quem comentar. Não custa nada né, gente? Espero vocês no próximo capítulo! Ja ne!


	3. Capítulo 2 Descobertas

**NA: **Depois de um mês (ou foi mais?), voltei! Com a maior cara-de-pau do mundo, diga-se de passagem... [risos] Mas, gente, eu JURO que meu sumiço não foi proposital, eu posso explicar TUDO! É que eu viajei e, nesse meio tempo, fiquei longe da net, ou seja, sem poder atualizar. Além disso, não consegui avisá-los a tempo, pois que aconteceu meio que de surpresa, mas tudo bem... Estou certa de que vocês entendem, ainda mais, porque tem muita gente que deve ter viajado também.

Quero agradecer à **_Patilon_**, **_Ninha_ _Souma_**, **_WinryElricFullmetal_** e **_Karennine_**pelos reviews, mesmo já os tendo feito por PM's. Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da história e principalmente, por ter superado as expectativas. Arigatou!

**No último capítulo**, vemos como Winry está após Ed voltar ao portal e Al à Central City e somos apresentados à um novo personagem. Trata-se de Thomas, amigo da loirinha (e que tem uma queda por ela, diga-se de passagem). Thomas convida Win para um passeio e esta vai, sem saber que o lugar que veria lhe despertaria emoções diversas, pois se tratava da cachoeira que ela brincava com os Elric, durante sua infância. Ao voltarem para a casa de Pinako, deparam-se com a visita de Al, que diz à Win que quer lhe contar algo sobre seu irmão. Ansiosa e preocupada, Win pergunta à Al o que é, se por acaso são notícias do Ed. E no capítulo de hoje...

* * *

**KALI**

(DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO)

**CAPÍTULO 2 – DESCOBERTAS**

* * *

- Para falar a verdade, sim, mas, mais do que isso... - disse Al, respondendo ao meu questionamento anterior.

De repente, Den começou a latir novamente e balançar de novo o rabinho.

- Aqui na cozinha! - disse Al, me deixando ainda mais confusa.

Foi então que aconteceu. Ed cruzou a porta da cozinha com um meio sorriso, olhou pra mim e disse:

- Yo Winry!

Aquilo foi a epifania. Achei que fosse desmaiar, mas eu consegui ser forte o suficiente para não fazê-lo. Eu observei Ed por uns instantes... Acho que não vou poder mais chamá-lo de baixinho daqui pra frente, já que ele ficou maior do que eu. Vantagens de ser homem. Eu o abracei sem pensar duas vezes, da mesma forma que fiz há um ano. Ele pareceu um tanto surpreso, da mesma forma que ficara há um ano, mas, dessa vez, ele retribuiu o abraço com seu braço esquerdo. Eu afundei meu rosto em seu peito e pude sentir os músculos que ali se formaram enquanto o abraçava. Definitivamente, Ed conseguiu o que parecia impossível para mim: ficar ainda mais lindo.

Nós nos separamos e eu me vi com um monte de perguntas para lhe fazer. Por qual começaria?

- Quando e como você voltou, Ed? - Achei justo que aquela fosse a primeira.

- Bom... O "como" é uma longa história, depois eu conto, mas faz três dias que cheguei na Central – respondeu ele.

- Tudo isso? - perguntei surpresa e um tanto chateada por ele não ter vindo logo.

- Eu fiquei um pouco preso na Central, resolvendo umas pendencias do exército.

- Você... Já fez a manutenção do automail?

- Não, vovó Pinako não quis mexer, porque foi você quem fez a manutenção da última vez. - Me pareceu que Thomas não gostou do modo como Ed se referiu a vovó, mas ficou na dele.

- Eu imaginei... Você nunca soube cuidar do meu automail...

- _Meu_ automail – corrigiu Ed. Eu nem havia percebido que disse que era meu...

- Que seja – não queria uma discussão com ele logo na primeira vez que o vejo em um ano – Deixa eu ver... - Não precisei olhar por dois segundos para constatar (desolada, diga-se de passagem) que havia um estrago imenso no meu automail. "Ah..." pensei observando mais calmamente a dimensão do dano "Mas isso já é demais!" Meu automail estava completamente estragado! Terei que fazer outro! Ed não tem jeito mesmo... O sangue começou a subir a cabeça.

- Ed...? - ele já me olhou temeroso – Que diabos você fez COM MEU AUTOMAIL DO OUTRO LADO DO PORTAL, HEIN? - ao findar a frase eu já estava gritando

- Winry... Foi um ano! - tentou explicar-se

- UM ANO? - exclamei – E ISSO FOI MINHA OBRA PRIMA! COMPLETAMENTE ARRUINADA!

- DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, FAÇA MAIS REFORÇADA! - o gênio de Ed não aguentaria mesmo ficar só me ouvindo falar... Mas até que eu senti falta disso... Hehehe.

- O QUÊ? TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE INCOMPETENTE?

- Nii-san... Win... - chamou Al, tentando apaziguar-nos. Ed sabia que se respondesse afirmativamente à minha pergunta seria a gota d'água.

- Humpf... Para de reclamar, mulher! – disse Ed – Não tenho culpa se os mecânicos de lá não são como você... Só faz outro e pronto!

Como ele conseguia me desarmar dessa forma? Será que ele tinha noção do que fazia comigo? Lembrei-me então de outra coisa que me chamou atenção.

- Onde vocês estavam quando chegamos? - Ed olhou para Thomas, só agora lembrando que ele estava lá. Voltou-se para mim e respondeu:

- Fui dar uma volta.

- E eu estava alí nos fundos da casa – respondeu Al

- Estranho o Den não ter ido com você, Ed – eu comentei

- É que eu tava no quintal brincando com ele – disse Al – Aí ele não viu o Ed sair.

- Ah – agora tava explicado

- Pelo visto ele gosta de vocês, né? - perguntou Thomas e eu me perguntei se ele estaria com ciúmes de Den – Acho que ele não gosta de mim...

- Não é isso, Thomas – defendi

- É que nós passamos a infância toda aqui – disse Ed – Então, Den já é acostumado conosco.

- Entendo – disse Thomas

- Ah! - exclamei – Thomas, esse é meu amigo de infância que te falei... Edward Elric. Ed, esse é o Thomas Hakuro. Ele veio morar na cidade, faz mais ou menos um ano, né Thomas?

- É sim – confirmou Thom – Quase um ano.

Thomas e Edward se cumprimentaram.

- Desculpe não poder usar a outra mão – disse Ed, referindo-se a mão direita do automail.

- Sem problemas – respondeu o mais novo

- Isso me lembra que você tem uma manutenção a fazer – comentei – Vamos lá, Ed? Vovó, me ajude, ele vai precisar de tudo novo.

Ed tirou a capa vermelha e a camisa e pode-se ver seu velho - e acabado, snif – automail. Obviamente, não foi só isso que eu reparei. Fiquei sem ar ao observar os tais músculos supracitados de forma mais vantajosa. Ed estava realmente _muito_ lindo, já não parecia em nada um menino. Eu estava diante de um homem agora. E que homem! Tá, hora de voltar à Terra e parar de pensar besteira...

- Então é por isso que te chamam de Fullmetal Alchemist? - perguntou Thomas à Ed, o que me fez voltar à realidade de vez.

- É. Eu tenho um na perna também – respondeu Ed – Winry, vou vestir um _short _e já volto.

- Uhum – respondi meio abobada.

- Quer dizer que ele é mesmo o Fullmetal? - Thomas perguntou-me, ainda impressionado.

- É sim, eu não já disse? - respondi

Passados alguns segundos Ed voltou já com o _short_. Os homens têm essa praticidade incrível para fazer as coisas, sempre se arrumam rápido, sempre fazem tudo voando, ainda mais Ed, que só anda com pressa e é impaciente que só ele. Por outro lado, a rapidez de Ed já era bem conhecida para mim e minha vó, o que me fez temer que ele voltasse à sua vida de correria e fosse embora assim que o automail estivesse pronto. Estava tão empolgada em fazer isso de novo por ele que até esqueci o que acontece depois.

- Ed... – eu chamei-o temerosa – Você não pretende ir embora logo não, né?

Ed demorou um tempo para responder e eu quase asfixiei, já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

- Não – disse ele, para minha total surpresa – Porque a pergunta?

- Porque você sempre vai embora quando seu automail está consertado... - respondi. Ainda não estava certa de que ele ficaria.

Acho que o Ed percebeu a tristeza e insegurança na minha voz, porque ele passou a mão na minha cabeça e disse:

- Não vou à lugar algum. Dessa vez, vamos passar uns dias com vocês.

Eu sorri meio corada com o afeto inesperado. Só espero que ele não tenha percebido nada...

Neste exato momento, rápido como uma bala, eu tive um flash de memória. Lembrei-me do baile que vai ter na cidade esse fim de semana e me perdi em devaneios onde Ed me convidava para ir com ele ao tal baile.

- Winry? - ouvi Ed me chamando

- Sim, eu adoraria! - respondi com empolgação. Lógico que eu iria ao baile com Ed!

- O que? - Ed fez uma cara de quem estava super confuso e eu finalmente me toquei de que estava dando muita corda à minha imaginação. Imediatamente corei.

- Vamos logo consertar seu automail! – eu o chamei sem querer dar mais explicações sobre o assunto. Meu Deus! Que vergonha!

O concerto do automail foi exatamente como eu imaginava. Um pouco demorado, pois tivemos que fazer tudo de novo, mas como minha vó e eu já estávamos acostumadas com esse tipo de serviço, demorou bem menos do que deveria. Agora só faltava conectar os nervos, a parte mais difícil para Ed, visto que doía bastante.

- Vamos conectar os nervos agora – avisei, como de costume – Está pronto?

- Pronto – respondeu Ed

- Vovó, no três – comandei – Um, dois, três!

Nós conectamos os nervos do braço e da perna ao mesmo tempo. Tudo que pode-se ouvir foi o clique característico de quando os nervos se conectam no automail e um gemido abafado de dor, vindo de Ed. Eu percebi que nessa hora Thomas fez uma cara de quem também estava com seus nervos conectando-se. Talvez ele não soubesse que doía.

- Esqueci de como isso dói... - comentou Ed com um sorriso forçado. Ele mexeu as articulações com os automails a fim de certificar-se de que estava tudo certo – Obrigado – respondeu, após constatar o óbvio, pois os Rockbell _sempre_ fazem automails de qualidade.

- De nada – vovó e eu respondemos em uníssono.

- Agora vamos comer, eu to morrendo de fome! - disse Al. Ed fez uma cara estranha e eu não consegui entender no que ele estava pensando.

- Eu já vou indo... - disse Thomas

- Por que? Tá cedo... - retruquei

- Eu sei que é cedo, mas preciso ir mesmo assim. Eu prometi à minha mãe que almoçaria com ela – argumentou Thomas – Ela disse que aqui parece mais minha casa do que lá...

Eu sorri, achando graça do comentário. Nós nos despedimos de Thomas e fomos à cozinha fazer companhia para Ed e Al, afinal, ainda estava cedo para almoço.

- Torta de maçã? - comentou Ed entusiasmado ao ver a torta que eu preparara – Que sorte a minha vir hoje... - Ed já foi logo abocanhando um pedaço da torta.

- Não é sorte – disse vovó – É que a Winry faz uma quase todo dia, imaginando se você apare-

- VOVÓ! - eu a interrompi gritando a plenos pulmões, enquanto sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem. Urgh, que ódio! Por que minha avó tinha que comentar isso? Ela estava lá, sorrindo, como se não tivesse dito nada demais... Al estava olhando para Ed e para mim com um ar de curioso, uma expressão de "Quero ver como isso termina...", quanto a Ed, ele parecia estar tentando absorver a informação que acabara de ouvir.

- De qualquer jeito, tá uma delícia! - disse Ed com um sorriso. Não sei se foi para não falar nisso, ou se foi para não me deixar ainda mais corada. De qualquer jeito, na hora eu me senti agradecida.

- O-Obrigada – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Vou tomar um banho agora – disse Ed, enquanto levantava-se e pegava seu sobretudo. Ele deixou a cozinha e nós que ficamos reparamos um pequeno envelope no chão. Parecia ser uma carta, mas não possuía remetente, nem endereço... Nada com que pudéssemos identificar quem a mandou ou para quem ela era destinada. Porém, a carta havia caído do sobretudo de Ed, então, não podia ser de outra pessoa. Isso foi constatado assim que eu virei o envelope, pois em seu verso, em uma bela letra estava escrito "Edward Elric".

- É feio ler as correspondências dos outros – disse vovó Pinako, como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos.

* * *

**NA:** Acho que esse é o menor capítulo que escrevi, por enquanto (não estou escrevendo a fic de um jeito muito sequencial, sempre escrevo pequenos fragmentos que me vem à mente, de modo que os capítulos não publicados não estão assim tão organizados, como, por exemplo, tem capítulo que é la pra frente, mas que já está pronto...), mas tenho a sensação de que esse foi o menor capítulo de todos. Garanto que não foi disleixo ou pressa que o deixou menor, mas acredito que o próximo será maior. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. Especulações e cia são sempre bem vindas, como disse antes, adoro as teorias de vocês, mas se não tiverem nenhuma, não se inibam, podem comentar qualquer outra coisa. Em breve entregarei o próximo capítulo, tenham só um pouco de paciência... Lembrando que reviews ajudam a ficwriter a escrever mai rápido, porque ela se empolga quando vocês se empolgam **viciada em reviews**. Beijos a todos e até logo!


	4. Capítulo 3 O Coração de Winry

**NA: **Olá minna-san! Hoje eu trouxe mais um capítulo de Kali. Dessa vez, saindo mais rápido que o anterior (?). A outra boa notícia (acho eu) é que esse capítulo é maior que o anterior. Tem quase o mesmo tamanho do 1º capítulo! ^-^ (embora alguns tenham achado o primeiro capítulo curto também, fazer o que?)

**Quero agradecer à** Ninha Souma, WinryElricFullmetal, Karenine e Hella Adams (que mesmo chegando depois do capítulo dois postado, fez questão de pôr review em _todos_ eles, inclusive o prólogo – Te amo, menina! *-*) pelas icentivadoras reviews, que me dão mais e mais vontade de continuar! Adorei todas, mas para poupar espaço, responderei aqui apenas aos que não conheço E não logaram, aos demais responderei por PM's ou msn (como já fiz), onde posso tagarelar à vontade com vocês (já notaram que eu gosto de falar, né? Olha o tamanho dessa nota...)

Espero que gostem desse capítulo também, e, igualmente fiz no capítulo anterior, farei um resumo do último capítulo publicado, para que, quem já o leu, não precise ler duas vezes (embora, se quiserem, podem ficar à vontade... ^-^). Dedico esse capítulo a **Karenine**, que teve a audácia de ler meus pensamentos hsuahsuahs (se não entendeu, após a leitura do capítulo você vai entender tudo...).

**Anteriormente, no capítulo 2,** Winry acabou descobrindo, da melhor forma possível, que Ed voltara do outro lado do portal. A jovem o abraça feliz e ao perguntar como ele voltara, o alquimista diz ser uma longa história, que depois contaria. Winry então apresenta-o a Thomas, que fica um tanto enciumado, e concerta o automail de Ed, mas não sem antes dar uma crise por sua obra prima, que estava "completamente arruinada", nas palavras de Winry. Al, como sempre, tenta apaziguar os ânimos dos dois. Após um lanche, e uma situação constrangedora para Win, proporcionada por sua avó, Pinako, Ed vai ao seu quarto, mas, ao sair, deixa cair um envelope no chão. Nele estava escrito, em bela letra, o nome de Ed. Prevendo o que a neta faria, Pinako lhe diz que é feio ler a correspondência dos outros...

* * *

**KALI**

_**(DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO)**_

**CAPÍTULO 3 – O CORAÇÃO DE WINRY**

* * *

Mesmo assim, eu abri o papel. Eu vi a cara de reprovação que a vovó e Al estavam fazendo pra mim, fazendo em seguida uma expressão de quem não tava nem aí, e eu realmente não ligava, pois uma pontadinha no peito, somada a curiosidade pareciam ser o suficiente para que eu fosse capaz de violar uma correspondência. Eu estava certa de que aquela letrinha caprichada e redonda que escrevera tão levemente o nome de Ed era feminina.

"Quem é essa vadia?" eu me perguntava, talvez até exagerando um pouquinho, visto que eu nem sabia quem era essa mulher (se é que era mesmo uma mulher) pra já estar a chamando de vadia. Eu realmente decaí...

Decidi então que seria melhor ler mesmo a tal carta, em vez de ficar especulando e foi isso que eu fiz. Dentro do envelope, num papel com a mesma caligrafia delicada, estava escrito o seguinte:

_"Edo-kun,"_

Eu parei de ler por um momento estudando exatamente o que havia acabado de ler. "Edo-kun?" KUN? Quem ela pensava que era? "Kun" é um sufixo muito íntimo, ainda mais dito desse jeito, com o apelido junto... O jeito era continuar a ler a carta para saber... Apesar de que eu estava desconfiando que não ia gostar muito do que veria no restante dela.

_"Há alguns dias atrás, eu soube de uma notícia que mudaria tudo aqui em casa. Você descobriu um jeito de voltar pra Shambala, sua terra natal. Eu achei que talvez você esperasse mais, mas as suas pesquisas estavam cada vez mais avançadas e hoje você decidiu voltar._

_ Não, eu não estou tentando lhe impedir de ir, até porque, você já deve estar em seu mundo agora, enquanto lê isso. Mas, Edo... Convivendo sob o mesmo teto que você por três anos, eu comecei a perceber como a nossa relação é especial."_

- Que história é essa de "convivendo sob o mesmo teto que você por três anos"? - bufei indignada – E que "relação especial" é essa?

- Calma Winry-chan – Disse Al – Deve haver alguma explicação pra isso, sem ser o que você está pensando... Continua lendo, vai.

_"Edo-kun," _continuava a carta _"a verdade é que, morando com você por três anos, pouco a pouco e sem me dar conta, eu acabei me apaixonando por você. Acho que foi inevitável. Você era sempre tão gentil comigo, tão doce... Você me salvou e me acolheu em sua casa, sem se importar com os comentários das pessoas acerca de eu ser cigana e etc. Você me ensinou a ser forte e sempre me tratava como eu era e não como as pessoas diziam que eu era._

_ Eu, assim como você, era uma nômade e você me ensinou que eu podia ser feliz aonde eu estivesse (acho que ensinou isso a você mesmo também) e me ensinou a amar._

_ Há um ano atrás, você retornou ao seu mundo e não me levou com você, muito embora eu tivesse pedido muito. Tudo bem que eu fiz sujeira com você naquele dia (quero aproveitar pra expressar aqui meu arrependimento), mas agora eu entendo que eu não sabia nada sobre Shambala. Eu via esse lugar como um paraíso._

_ Foi por isso que eu não entendi por que você voltou. Fiquei feliz que tivesse voltado, mas ainda não entendia como você pode deixar aquele lugar maravilhoso (seu mundo) e voltar pra cá, pra esse... Pra __isso__. Alphonse Heidrich havia morrido naquele dia e, se você me deixasse também, eu ficaria sozinha._

_ Pela primeira vez na vida, você começou a sentir que esse mundo poderia ser o __seu__ mundo também e eu fiquei feliz com isso. Pouco a pouco você foi parando de tentar achar um jeito de voltar e, apesar de tudo o que eu fiz, você me perdoou pelas últimas besteiras e me deixou continuar com você, na sua casa. Também fiquei feliz com isso._

_ Logo quando eu fui morar com você, Alphonse-san me disse que ficava feliz por você finalmente ter se interessado por uma mulher. Que você sempre evitava as pessoas, tentando não se envolver com elas, porque queria ir embora o mais breve possível. Fiquei pensando muito nisso nesses últimos dias e eu realmente __desejei__ que Alphonse-san estivesse certo, que você estivesse mesmo interessado por mim. Mas, você nunca costuma falar de seus sentimentos. Uma das poucas vezes que o vi sorrir, foi pouco antes de você voltar, há um ano. Você tinha falado com seu irmão pela primeira vez, em três anos."_

- Eu lembro disso – comentou Al – A armadura que eu tinha posto parte da minha alma voltou pelo portal, e Ed tava lá... Fiquei tão feliz em reencontrá-lo. Foi quando você me viu "sonhando" com o Ed.

- Ah! - eu me lembrei da data. Naquela época, eu trabalhava em Rush Valley com o sr. Garfield e ia ocasionalmente à Rizembool e à Central. Depois que Ed foi embora, resolvi voltar para Rizemboll. Vovó tava precisando bastante de mim na época. Acabei ficando lá por um ano, ou melhor, até agora.

_"Foi então que eu percebi o por quê de ter ficado feliz com as suposições de Alphonse-san. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por você. Então tudo mudou. Duas semanas atrás, você descobriu um jeito de voltar e hoje, finalmente você foi embora._

_ Faz tão pouco tempo... Mas eu já sinto saudades! Quero te ver de novo!  
_

_Saiba que farei de tudo para que um dia possamos nos encontrar novamente. Até lá, se cuide e não se meta em confusão._

_ Com amor,_

_ Noah."_

- Quem é essa Noah? - eu perguntei com os nervos a flor da pele. Sim, eu estava com ciúmes – Eles moraram juntos por _três_ anos? Foi isso que eu enetendi?

- Não me olhe assim Winry-chan! - disse Al, na certa com medo que eu jogasse nele a minha chave inglesa – Eu não sei quem el primeira vez que vejo essa carta...

- Está defendendo seu irmão? - eu perguntei com uma veia já saltando na testa.

- N-Não! - gaguejou Al, enquanto eu decidia se acreditava nele ou não.

- Terminei! - disse Ed, entrando na cozinha e pouco antes de levar uma "chavada" na cabeça. Obra minha, é claro.

- Au! - berrou Ed com a mão na testa – Droga Winry! Porque você fez isso? Tá doida?

- Quem é Noah? - disparei à queima-roupa

- QUÊ? - era evidente a surpresa dele – Como-

- A garota da carta – interrompi balançando o (maldito) envelope na frente de Ed. Ele pega a carta e lê com os olhos, fazendo uma expressão de estupefato.

- Onde você achou isso? - perguntou, aparentemente ainda surpreso.

- No chão, caiu do seu sobretudo, nii-san – disse Al – Você não havia notado?

- Não... - respondeu Ed com uma expressão que eu não consegui identificar

- Não ajude, Al! - gritei estressada. Eu não podia crer que Ed havia arranjado alguém e ainda por cima ousava tentar me ocultar o fato... - Então quer dizer que você não sabia?

- Não! – respondeu Ed, categórico.

- Ela era sua namorada, nii-san? - Al fez a pergunta que estava em minha cabeça, mas eu não precisava ouvir a resposta para saber... Eu não era tão ingênua assim...

- Claro que é Al! - afirmei as convicções que já tinha – Ou vai negar que morou com ela por três anos? - essa pergunta, que na verdade era uma acusação foi feita para Ed.

- Você coloca as coisas de um jeito... - comentou Ed meio sem graça, uma constatação de que eu estava certa.

- Ahá! Viu, Al? - comentei vitoriosa (um pouco triste, na verdade, pois, no fundo eu preferia estar errada).

- Você realmente morou com ela por três anos, nii-san? - Al perguntou para o irmão.

- Bem... Sim, mas-

- Mas O QUÊ, Edward Elric? - perguntei à Ed. O que ele pretendia dizer? Que não era nada disso que eu estava pensando? Ele pensava o que? Que eu era idiota?

- Eu não sei porque toda essa confusão – disse Ed – Eu já tenho dezenove anos, sei cuidar de mim... Vocês estão parecendo meus pais, ou melhor, estão PIORES que eles! Até meu pai que tava do outro lado também não disse nada sobre Noah.

- Tem razão... - concordei derrotada.

- O quê? - Ed parecia surpreso, talvez por eu ter desistido tão facilmente de brigar com ele, ao contrário do que geralmente acontecia.

- Tem razão... - repeti – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... Com quem você mora ou sai. Não é da minha conta, eu não sou nada sua...

E era verdade. Eu havia brigado com ele como se eu fosse uma esposa traída, mas, na verdade, nem namorada sequer eu era dele.

- Win... Eu não quis-

- Tudo bem... - interrompi, embora tivesse percebido o tom ameno, talvez até de arrependimento dele – Eu vou pro meu quarto.

Eu passei de cabeça baixa rumo ao meu quarto, mas pude ver, de soslaio o olhar que Ed deu para Al. Mais um daqueles olhares indecifráveis do Edward. Talvez ele estivesse se perguntando o que deu em mim, porque eu realmente agi como uma idiota. Antes de perceber, eu já estava em minha cama, chorando copiosamente.

Apesar de saber que não tinha direitos sobre Ed, eu podia acreditar que depois de três anos esperando por ele, Ed não estava nem aí para mim e, ainda por cima, arranjou uma namorada. Isso era triste, pior que isso, trágico.

Ouço batidas leves na porta do quarto, mas prefiro fingir que não as ouvi. Eu não ia querer explicar para Ed minha pequena crise de ciúmes. Mas, as batidas continuam, dessa vez, acompanhadas de uma voz do outro lado da porta.

- Win, eu sei que você tá aí – era a voz de Al que dizia – Abre a porta.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe – respondi, esforçando-me ao máximo para minha voz não sair embargada.

- Win, eu te conheço. Tá tentando enganar a quem? - insistiu ele – A mim?... Ou a si mesma?... Vamos conversar Win, abre essa porta...

Al tinha razão. Eu estava tentando enganar a mim mesma dizendo que estava bem... A verdade é que eu precisava desesperadamente me convencer de que ficaria bem, mesmo que Ed estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa. E Al não era nenhum bobo, ele percebeu meus sentimentos pelo irmão dele bem antes de qualquer um e sabia que eu não estava bem como eu queria que ele pensasse. Foi com esses pensamentos em mente que eu fui em direção à porta e a abri.

- Winry... - Al começou, mas eu não deixei que ele terminasse.

- Eu não to afim de conversar, Al – disse – Só abri a porta porque você não merecia ser deixado do lado de fora esperando...

- Eu sei que você tá triste, mas-

- _Triste_? - interrompi-o com os olhos cheios d'água – Eu esperei ele por três anos Al, e ele nem ligou... Finalmente quando o vejo, ele tem uma namorada. Sabe... Apesar do jeito dele fechado, eu cheguei a achar que ele poderia sentir algo por mim... Mesmo! Que idiotice...

- Win, você entendeu tudo errado – Al disse a mim, provavelmente tentando me consolar, já que eu estava quase chorando.

- Tudo o que? - perguntei – Você viu a carta! Ele morou com essa Noah por três anos, quer dizer que ela não é namorada dele?

- Eu conversei com o nii-san e ele me disse que não. Ele não mente pra mim, Win! - afirmou Al – Ele disse que não sabia da carta e eu acredito nisso. Se quer saber minha opinião, acho que essa carta o pegou completamente de surpresa.

- Que ingenuidade, Al... - comentei – Você acha que eles moraram_ juntos_, _sozinhos_ por _três_ anos e _nunca_ aconteceu _nada_ entre eles?

- Quanta maldade, Win! Também não é assim... - disse Al, argumentando – E eles não moraram _sozinhos_ por três anos.

- Ah, não? - perguntei, dividida entre cética e surpresa.

- Não. Eu tava lá também... Quer dizer, o "eu" do outro lado do portal, Alphonse Heidrich. Acho que ele foi citado na carta.

- E esse Heidrich morou junto com o Ed e essa garota?

- Sim, Ed me falou. Só que naquele ano que o Ed voltou, Heidrich morreu.

- Mesmo assim eles ainda moraram juntos e sozinhos por um ano inteiro – comentei e era verdade. Um ano morando juntos, sozinhos... Muita coisa pode ter acontecido...

- Quem você pensa que Ed é? - Al perguntou, meio irritado. Arregalei os olhos com tamanha agressividade, geralmente Al não era assim – Acha que ele ficou tão desesperado assim por mulher lá?

- Eu... - eu estava pensando no que dizer

- Win, - Al estava mais calmo agora – naquela época eu achava que o Ed gostava de você. E hoje eu ainda acho a mesma coisa – não acredito que Al está me dizendo isso... - Eu lembro bem da cara que ele fez quando foi embora no ano passado e eu o perguntei o que diria a você. Ele realmente estava arrasado por ter que deixar você pra trás...

- Sério? - agora era oficial: eu estava completamente surpresa. Al me disse naquele dia que o Ed mandou me agradecer pelo automail, mas eu não sabia que ele tinha ficado tão arrasado assim. Arrasada eu sei que ficou eu, que achava que dessa vez ele tinha vindo pra ficar...

- Claro que sim! Acha que eu brincaria com isso? - realmente... Al não brincaria com isso, mas...

- Se é verdade, - comecei – porque o Ed não me disse isso?

- Porque ele é orgulhoso – disse Al – Além disso, ele não é do tipo que faria declarações apaixonadas.

Poderei por um momento. Ed realmente era bem reservado quando se tratava de garotas.

- O que eu faço então? - perguntei, sem saber como sair daquele "mato sem cachorro".

- Toma a iniciativa? - sugeriu Al, meio incerto de minha reação.

- QUÊ? - eu quase gritei

- Se ele não faz nada e você também não, não vai acontecer _nada_ entre vocês. E eu já cansei desse "chove, mas não molha" de vocês dois...

Eu corei. O que ele queria que eu fizesse? Minhas bochechas esquentavam só de pensar em me declarar pro Ed. Minhas mãos suavam, minhas pernas tremiam, meu coração saltava pela boca e eu sentia tudo girando ao meu redor... Eu não conseguiria fazer isso... De jeito nenhum!

- Winry? - Al me chamou, preocupado com a minha expressão.

- Não tem jeito de eu me declarar, Al... Estou corando só de cogitar tal ideia...

- Se você se declarar, Ed vai ter que fazer alguma coisa. Ou te dispensar ou se declarar também.

- Me dispensar? - sussurrei com meu estômago revirando. A ideia de ser rejeitada era cem mil vezes pior do que a de me declarar.

- Temos que pensar em todas as possibilidades... - comentou Al – Mas, eu não acho que ele te dispensaria... Quem sabe até vocês fossem juntos ao baile...

Sim... Essa ideia sim me agradava... Ir ao baile com Ed. Eu já havia pensado nisso mais cedo, mas agora parecia tão certo, tão natural...

Escuto outra batida na porta, mas dessa vez eu tinha certeza que não era o Al.

- Winry, posso entrar? - era a voz de Ed. Eu não pude evitar corar violentamente como uma criança pega em flagrante com a mão no pote de biscoitos que a mãe disse para não mexer.

- Xi, Winry... Se você pretende esconder, desse jeito vai ser difícil... - comentou Al, achando graça do meu rosto avermelhado.

- Eu nunca fui boa nisso... - respondi mais sem graça ainda. Eu realmente não sei como o Ed nunca percebeu nada.

- Win, cê tá aí? - chamou-me Ed pela segunda vez

- To sim! - respondi, tentando pensar em outras coisas, para diminuir o rubor da minha face.

- Tá ocupada? Posso entrar?

- Pode – respondi ao dar uma rápida olhada no espelho e constatar que não estava mais corada.

Ed entrou e notou Al no quarto. Ele pareceu um tanto frustrado, no entanto, Al notou que Ed queria falar a sós comigo e disse:

- Eu vou descendo, prometi à vovó que faria um favor pra ela.

Até parece que eu não sabia que aquilo era uma deslavada mentira. Mesmo porque, o olhar agradecido que Ed lançou ao irmão disse tudo... Esses dois às vezes pareciam que liam os pensamentos um do outro. Al saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Então...? - perguntei à Ed, depois que Al saiu.

- Er... Me desculpe... - disse Ed – Por hoje cedo. - explicou – Eu não queria dizer que não é de sua conta... Eu não quis ser grosso com você...

- Eu sei disso, tudo bem Ed – respondi – Apesar de que realmente não é da minha conta...

- Claro que é! - respondeu Ed. Olhei-o com surpresa – Você é minha melhor amiga, Win... Lógico que pode se meter!

Eu teria ficado triste com essa de amiga, se o tom que ele usou não tivesse sido tão carinhoso. Além disso, não era simplesmente amiga, era _melhor_ amiga. De qualquer forma, ainda era uma posição bem elevada. Mesmo que ele não me amasse, eu poderia seguramente afirmar que tenho muita importância para Ed, mas... Por que isso não me consolava?

- E então? - começou Ed, ao perceber meu silêncio repentino

- Então o que? - perguntei sem entender

- Estou perdoado? - Ed perguntou-me, inseguro

- Sim está – respondi – Claro que está! - sorri – Você também é meu melhor amigo. Você e o Al, senão ele fica com ciúmes...

Nós dois rimos e por um momento ficamos sem saber o que dizer. Mas, em certas horas, palavras não são necessárias, não é mesmo? Estava tudo bem entre a gente de novo.


	5. Capítulo 4 O Monstro de Olhos Verdes

**NA: **Yo minna-san! Estou aqui, com a maior cara-de-pau do mundo, para trazer mais um capítulo de Kali. Fiquei chocada ao ver que se passaram dois meses e meio desde a última postagem... Mas eu não pude postá-lo antes, por causa de alguns problemas e ocupações que ando tendo, principalmente na faculdade. Foi por isso que tinha colocado a fic em hiatus. Começarei a explicar melhor essas coisas (quando acontecerem) no meu blog: **http:/ eukchan .bloggeiro .com** (removam os espaços), para não fazer notas enormes, maiores até que essa. Logicamente, vocês encontrarão outras coisas lá tambem, além das minhas desculpas...

Quero agradecer à **Hella Adams,** **WinryElricFullmetal, Karenine, Tayna e Liligi **que comentaram e ressalto que fico muito feliz em encontrar leitoras novas, depois de tanto tempo! *-*

Eu sei que o último capítulo foi melancólico, tadinha da Winry e mimimi, mas todo mundo que me conhece sabe que eu sou chegada a um drama (WinryElricFullmetal, isso foi pra compensar a "falta de drama" da chegada do Ed rsrsrsrs), e isso ainda vai piorar, mas não lamentem ainda...

Dedico esse capítulo à **Hella Adams**, que após ler minha fic até aqui, achou alguma graça nela e me pediu pra betá-la (meu Deus, que honra! *-*). Bem... Essa é a forma que achei para dizer que agora ela é oficialmente minha beta, betando esse capítulo, inclusive (eu sei que já lhe disse, mas você fez um trabalho maravilhoso, Hella, obrigada!). É que minha beta... Nada não, é que eu sempre quis dizer isso! *baka* xD O fato é que vocês notarão a qualidade aumentada nesse capítulo, agradeçam à Hella.

* * *

**Há muito tempo atrás, no capítulo anterior, **Ed recebeu uma carta, que descobre-se depois ser uma carta de amor, de uma jovem chamada Noah, que vivera do outro lado do portal, junto com Ed durante os três últimos anos. Após uma crise de ciúmes de Winry, ela se sentia magoada, por não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos por Ed. Al consegue animá-la um pouco e, mais tarde, um pedido de desculpas de Ed faz com que eles voltem a ficar "de bem" um com o outro (embora muitas leitoras discordem).

* * *

**KALI**

_**(DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO)**_

**CAPÍTULO 4 – O MONSTRO DE OLHOS VERDES**

* * *

O dia amanheceu tranquilo e eu desci bem cedo para tomar café. Ed e Al tinham o costume de acordar cedo, por isso provavelmente já estavam lá em baixo. Pensei em fazer um passeio como o do dia anterior, mas, dessa vez, com eles. Seria legal nadarmos um pouco e relembrarmos os bons tempos da velha infância...

Eu estava empolgada e isso se devia a dois motivos: o primeiro e mais óbvio era a presença dos irmãos Elric – Embora eu não soubesse quanto tempo fosse durar – e o segundo era que eu pudera descansar bastante e recuperar as energias do desgaste que foi o conserto do automail do Sr. Witney e do de Ed apenas algumas horas depois.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando do trabalho. Gostava de automails desde pequena, quando vim morar com a vovó. Parecia que já fazia muito tempo desde que vim para Rizembool e desde que conheci os Elric. Era difícil esconder o quanto eu estava feliz com a volta deles, principalmente a de Ed que ficou tanto tempo fora.

- Winry? - chamou Ed. Já estávamos à mesa.

- Hm?

- Cê tá "viajando", né? - comentou ele – Ta pensando em que?

- Ou em _quem_? - alfinetou Al. Tinha certeza que fora para me provocar, ele já estava aprendendo a ser tão perturbador quanto o irmão. Mesmo assim, senti meu rosto esquentar levemente. Vovó olhou para mim com uma cara de riso e comentou:

- Acho que o Al acertou...

- Na verdade, - desconversei – Estava pensando em nós três visitarmos aquela cachoeira que íamos quando crianças – disse isso olhando para Al. Eu estava menos corada agora, mas se olhasse para Ed coraria de novo e isso seria fatal.

- É... Podemos fazer isso antes de irmos embora... - disse Ed

Obviamente, ele referia-se a ele e Al quando falou em "irmos embora".

- Também acho uma boa ideia – disse Al

- Você não vai embora logo, vai? - perguntei.

Quando o assunto chegava em "ir embora", eu sempre me sentia como se estivesse com uma bomba-relógio na mão, cuja contagem regressiva já tivesse começado, mas eu não pudesse jogar fora e nem ver o visor dela para saber quanto tempo me restava antes de uma morte dolorosa e horrível.

- Eu penso em passar uns quinze dias aqui – comentou Ed, para minha tristeza e alívio. Tristeza, pois quinze dias era muito pouco tempo para passar junto de quem se gosta e alívio porque era um tempo bem longo, considerando que tratava-se de Edward Elric. Aliás, considerando que tratava-se dele, diria que era um recorde.

- Poderíamos ir agora – comentou Al

- Não! Quinze dias é melhor! - resmunguei. Não acreditei que Al estivesse sugerindo isso...

- Não! Eu não quis dizer ir embora – explicou Al – Eu quis dizer que poderíamos ir agora à cachoeira.

- Aaaah... - suspirei aliviada – Vamos agora então! Ed?

- Sem objeções – respondeu ele

Demos tchau à vovó, dizendo que voltaríamos umas nove ou dez horas. Depois saímos pelos fundos da casa rumo à cachoeira, seguindo por um atalho que conhecíamos muito bem.

- Chegamos! - anunciei, embora isso não fosse necessário.

- Continua do mesmo jeito... Igualzinha como era da última vez que vim aqui – comentou Ed, aparentemente divagando em lembranças, que não eram poucas, daquele lugar.

- Eu esqueci que faz três anos que você não vinha aqui, nii-san... - disse Al

- Olhando pra esse lugar, nem parece que faz tanto tempo assim – respondeu Ed - Ele continua igual... É como se eu tivesse vindo aqui ontem...

- Só você pensa assim... – comentei mais para mim que para ele. Eu tinha estado aqui ontem, mas não viera sabendo que era para cá que viria. Fazia três anos que eu evitava esse lugar.

- É, nii-san... Você fez muita falta...

O comentário de Al fez com que eu me tocasse de uma coisa: Ter dito o que eu dissera a pouco foi a mesma coisa que dizer que estava com saudades de Ed. Eu estava mesmo, mas não era para ele saber assim!

Corei e me virei para a margem do rio, onde me sentei com os pés imersos. Foi a maneira que achei para que os meninos não vissem meu rosto avermelhado.

- Vocês também fizeram – comentou Ed, fazendo com que eu olhasse na direção dele, surpresa. Aparentemente ele não reparou.

Ficáramos os três ali em silêncio por um tempo, até que Al se pronunciou.

- Vamos dar um mergulho?

- Quê? - Ed e eu perguntávamos em uníssono.

- Vamos dar um mergulho! - repetiu Al

- Cê tá louco? Nossas roupas vão ficar encharcadas! - lembrei. Havíamos saído tão afoitos, que não tivemos a decência de colocar roupas apropriadas para banho. Estávamos todos de calça e camiseta.

- Ah, vamos Win! - dessa vez, Ed foi quem chamou – Eu passei três anos sem ver sequer um lago - sorri com o jeito como ele falou.

- Quanto a mim, - começou Al - voltei a aproveitar os prazeres de nadar há três anos... Mas na Central não tem rio ou praia, então eu só mergulho quando venho aqui.

- Tem três anos que eu não mergulho... - reforçou Ed, pidão.

- Vocês podem nadar, eu fico aqui observando... - respondi

- Que graça tem só observar? - perguntou Al

- Deixa de ser chata, Winry! - resmungou Ed

- Chata?

- É! Chata!

- Eu não sou chata! - exclamei defendendo-me – Eu só não-

Não consegui continuar a frase. A visão de Ed tirando a camisa me deixou completamente sem ar. O corpo dele ganhou uns músculos e ficou incrivelmente mais definido e mais _sexy_. Nem acreditava que estava pensando nisso...

Queria desviar o olhar, pois, mais cedo ou mais tarde - e eu preferia que fosse mais tarde - minhas bochechas ficariam tão vermelhas quanto o sobretudo que Ed - e agora Al também - usava. Mas, eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de olhar; ele estava lindo.

Meus olhos só cortaram o contato quando Ed, já descalço, se jogou no rio, fazendo com que várias gotas de água fossem lançadas em minha direção, enquanto ouvia-se um sonoro _splash_. Eu mal tive tempo de recuperar-me, antes que Al fizesse o mesmo.

- Winry, eu não quero ouvir desculpas, se você não vier, vai se arrepender – disse Ed

- É Win, a água está ótima! - complementou Al

- Vocês não querem que eu tire a blusa e pule na água que nem vocês, né? - comentei e sem querer acabei deixando os dois sem graça.

- Não se esqueça que sou um alquimista federal – começou Ed, provavelmente tentando amenizar o constrangimento que tomou conta de nós três – Se você não se molhar de propósito, vai se molhar sem querer.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso também – disse Al, juntando as mãos e entrando no jogo

- Sabe... - comentei com um ar de quem não quer nada, mas logo em seguida mudando para um tom ameaçador – Acho que tenho uma chave inglesa aqui em algum lugar...

Fingi que estava procurando a chave inglesa em meus bolsos e pude ver de soslaio que os meninos engoliram em seco. Eu parei meu ato de "procurar" a chave inglesa, olhei para eles e sorri.

- Peguei vocês! - exclamei sorrindo.

Eles me pareceram suspirar aliviados, como se tivessem ficado sem respirar desde o momento que eu disse que tinha uma chave inglesa. Eles ainda pareciam imóveis, sem reação, completamente estáticos. Resolvi então quebrar o clima do mesmo jeito que os Elric fizeram minutos atrás: Pulando na água e molhando todo mundo ao redor, o que nesse caso era Ed e Al.

Ficáramos ali brincando de jogar água no outro, como quando éramos crianças. Acho que esse fora um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Ficáramos alí por horas, sem nos importar com o tempo passar, perigos, exército... Só a gente e aquela cachoeira. Após isso, fomos para casa, já passava um pouco da hora que planejávamos voltar, mas pareceu-me que vovó entendera.

- Troquem a roupa molhada – disse ela, ao chegarmos em casa – E Ed, seu automail é feito com material à prova d'água, mas eu sugiro que o seque direitinho e coloque um pouco de óleo nele.

- Ta na gaveta da cômoda do seu quarto – comentei, enquanto nós três subíamos as escadas.

- Valeu – respondeu ele. Nos separamos no corredor.

Tirei a roupa molhada, me enxuguei e vesti uma roupa seca assim que fechei a porta do quarto. Podia ouvir as vozes de Ed e Al no quarto vizinho, eles pareciam conversar sobre algo muito engraçado, a julgar pelas risadas. Não sabia se era impressão minha, mas achei que Ed havia sorrido mais naquela manhã. Até a manhã anterior ele estava muito sério.

Desci as escadas enxugando o cabelo com a toalha. Quando achei que já estava seco o suficiente, fui pendurar a toalha do lado de fora. Foi quando vi uma pessoa aproximando-se. Era uma mulher morena, com cabelos castanho bem escuros, levemente ondulados e mais ou menos da mesma idade que eu, aparentemente. Tinha um corpo bem feito e, no geral, era alguém que poderíamos, sem dúvida alguma, chamar de bonita.

- Bom dia! - ela cumprimentou-me ao chegar à frente da varanda. Tive a impressão de que ela me conhecia de alguma forma, embora eu nunca tivesse a visto na vida. Essa impressão, porém, se confirmaria apenas no futuro.

- Bom dia! - respondi cordialmente

- É aqui que mora Edward Elric? - a morena perguntou-me, esperançosa demais pro meu gosto.

- Quem é-

Eu estava a ponto de perguntar quem era ela, quando minha pergunta foi interrompida pela voz de Ed atrás de mim.

- Noah? - ele chamou. Virei-me e pude perceber que ele estava visivelmente surpreso e um tanto confuso com a presença de Noah. Espere aí! Então _essa_ era Noah?

- Minha nossa! - disse Ed, sem acreditar que ela estava ali - Noah?

- Edo! - ela exclamou – Tem só três dias que voltou. Já esqueceu de mim?

- Claro que não! - respondeu Ed trocando um longo abraço com Noah. Longo até demais, na minha opinião. Nesse momento Al desceu as escadas até a sala e viu a garota à porta.

- Esse deve ser seu irmão, Alphonse – disse ela, impressionada com alguma coisa – Ele é idêntico ao Alphonse...

- Hm? - foi involuntário, eu não tinha entendido nada do que Noah dissera.

- Alphonse Heidrich – explicou Ed – Um cara que eu conheci do outro lado do portal e que era igualzinho ao Al, fisicamente falando.

Nessa hora eu me lembrei da carta também, acho que ela o mencionava. Uma pontada de esperança invadiu meu coração. Se essa parte da história era verdade, talvez o resto também fosse... Talvez... Talvez não existisse nada entre Ed e essa Noah.

- Ah, Noah! Deixa eu te apresentar: - ainda abraçado com Noah, Ed a conduziu porta à dentro. - Esse você deduziu bem, é meu irmão Alphonse – disse ele, pondo a mão no ombro do irmão – Essa é Winry Rockbell, minha amiga de infância – ele pôs a mão em meu ombro também – E essa é a vovó Pinako Rockbell – ele indicou vovó, que acabara de entrar na sala, vindo da cozinha.

- Ela é sua avó? - perguntou Noah após dizer um "Prazer em conhecê-los!" a todos - Então Winry-san é sua prima?

- Não, não – explicou Al – Ela é nossa avó de consideração, apenas. Foi ela quem cuidou de nós, quando a nossa mãe morreu.

- Ah... Entendo – Noah pareceu-me um tanto desapontada agora, provavelmente ela quisesse que fôssemos parentes, Ed e eu. Não pude deixar de pensar que, se fôssemos, Ed não ia me apresentar como amiga, né? Duh!

- Mas, me diz Noah, - começou Ed, puxando Noah pela mão e fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá – Como você chegou aqui?

- Bem.. Podemos dizer que foi questão de minutos – respondeu Noah – Pouco tempo depois que vocês passaram pelo portal, eu pensei: não tenho muito tempo... Então, enfiei minhas coisas de qualquer jeito na mala e passei, mas não encontrei você. Acho que de alguma forma fui parar em outro lugar. Eu procurei primeiro um lugar para passar a noite, depois comecei a procurar por você. Só que minha busca estava sem sucesso, mesmo descrevendo bastante suas características. Não sei de onde me veio a ideia, mas, no dia seguinte, ao procurar você, mencionei seu nome. Eu sabia que era alquimista, mas não sabia que era tão famoso! – Noah parecia impressionada, Ed riu – Foi um pulo para me mostrarem o Quartel General, onde você trabalhava.

- Ainda trabalho lá - corrigiu Ed – Mas, continue.

- Logicamente, não me deixaram falar com você. A minha sorte é que encontrei o coronel Roy Mustang que percebeu meu desespero e me informou que você tinha viajado para sua terra natal.

- Tinha que ser o Mustang – disse Ed, de mau humor. Tentei convencer-me de que isso tinha a ver apenas com a birra que ele tinha com o coronel e que não era nenhum tipo de ciúme de Noah – Cuidado com ele – completou Ed, enquanto eu repetia comigo mesma o mantra "Ciúmes de Noah, jamais!"

Apeguei-me com todas as forças à esperança de que não tivesse acontecido nada entre Ed e Noah. Mal a conhecia, mas já sentia uma ponta de inveja dela e estava começando a odiá-la. Eu sabia, pela carta que ela enviara à Ed, que essa garota não queria apenas a amizade dele. Ed de fato pareceu surpreso com a carta, mas não pareceu-me que esta desagradou-o.

Olhei para o modo animado como eles conversavam, alheios a todos em volta e meus olhos depararam com a mão de Ed. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais iria conseguir levar isso numa boa. Sério.

- O almoço está pronto – anunciou vovó Pinako. Nem acreditei que teria que aturar essa garota à mesa também...

Sentamos todos juntos e me irritou grandemente o modo como vovó tratava a visitante, como se fosse a nora dela.

- Soube que você é de lá do lugar onde Edward esteve... - comentou vovó. Noah sorriu.

- Não sabia que estava tão famosa – disse Noah mal se contendo. Com certeza estava se sentindo o máximo por Ed ter falado dela.

- Na verdade, não sabemos nada mais sobre você, além disso – tratei logo de cortar suas asinhas.

- Edo-kun e eu nos conhecemos lá – disse Noah, olhando para vovó e ignorando meu comentário anterior. E que negócio é esse de Edo-KUN? Desde aquela maldita carta que percebi que Noah tinha essa mania irritante de chamar Ed assim – Ele salvou minha vida – Neste momento eu não pude evitar de me sentir orgulhosa pelo homem que Ed havia se tornado– Eu não tinha pra onde ir, então ele me deu a oferta de morar em sua casa com ele. Edo é um verdadeiro herói.

- Não foi nada, Noah – disse Ed sem jeito – E aqueles homens também não eram grande coisa...

- Eram sim, Edo!

- O Ed não é nenhum herói, é que ele consegue arranjar confusão fácil – disse vovó. Todos nós rimos.

- É verdade – concordei – Meu automail que o diga!

- Você quer dizer MEU automail? - corrigiu Ed

- Eu quis dizer o que eu disse – emendei

- Hei! Você acha que tem direitos sobre o MEU automail, só porque foi você que o fez? - perguntou Ed

- Mas, é claro! - respondi prontamente

- Que não! - completou ele – Eu paguei por isso, e bem caro por sinal...

- Parem com isso! - interrompeu Al – Vocês vão brigar até na frente das visitas?

Eu e Ed fizemos um olhar de "humpf."

- Esses dois não tem jeito... - comentou vovó.

Como era o esperado, – talvez não da minha parte – Noah iria passar a noite conosco, e o pior: vovó queria que EU dividisse o MEU quarto com ela! Era o cúmulo do absurdo!

- Não seja implicante, Winry – disse a vovó – Todo esse ciúme não faz bem.

- _Ciúme_? _Eu_? - perguntei quase gritando, completamente corada.

- Não é de hoje que eu notei seu interesse no Ed... - comentou vovó Pinako, me deixando ainda mais corada, se é que isso era possível.

- Eu não sei do que a senhora tá falando... - disse

Nesse momento, Ed chegou no quarto. Eu preferi não ter que olhar pra ele, pra não acabar corando de novo.

- Então, vovó? - perguntou Ed – Onde a Noah vai dormir?

- No quarto da Winry, com ela – respondeu a vovó. Eu ainda não estava conformada com isso.

- Tudo bem em dividir seu quarto, Win? - perguntou-me Ed. Eu olhei nos olhos dele, sorri e respondi:

- Claro! Porque não? - o que queriam que eu dissesse? "Não Ed! Eu não suporto essa garota e se eu ver ela dando em cima de você, eu a mato"? Eu não ia dizer isso nunca, embora estivesse com muita vontade de fazê-lo.

Ed se retirou logo do quarto, deixando eu e vovó sozinhas novamente.

- O que te fez mudar de ideia? - perguntou a vovó.

- Queria que eu deixasse a convidada dormir no sofá? - perguntei secamente.

- Tomou a atitude de uma verdadeira mulher – disse a vovó com um sorriso – Vejo que minha menina está crescendo...

Não pude deixar de sorrir também, vovó não costumava fazer elogios.

Chegando no meu quarto, a dita cuja já estava instalada lá, de camisola e deitada na MINHA cama.

- Winry-san, espero que não se importe, eu já trouxe minhas coisas pra cá – disse Noah – Edo-kun disse que você liberou.

- Claro – respondi, forçando um sorriso. O que mais me irritava nisso tudo era que Noah nunca me fizera nada para eu odiá-la, só gostar do Ed. Isso fazia com que eu me sentisse uma vilã... Aprontei-me para dormir também e em seguida, apaguei a luz. Dei graças a Deus que estava tarde, pois evitamos conversas prolongadas ou do contrário a vovó poderia reclamar. Pedi apenas para que Noah desse espaço e tratei logo de tentar dormir. Ela estava deitada com a cabeça do mesmo lado que fica a cabeceira, então deitei do lado oposto. A noite ficou mais densa e eu cansei de lutar contra o sono, sendo assim, apenas me deixei ser vencida por ele, acreditando que amanhã seria um dia melhor.

* * *

**NA: **Eu ia fazer que nem no capítulo anterior, e não deixar nota final, mas talvez seja necessária uma pequena explicação: O título desse capítulo é, nada mais, nada menos que um apelido dado ao ciúme (sim, ele existe). Neste caso, Winry é quem está sendo atacada pelo monstro de olhos verdes (só não me perguntem porque olhos verdes e não vermelhos, castanhos, azuis, roxos etc huahshahsahsahs). Esse capítulo conseguiu ser um pouco mais triste que o anterior, mas espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, deixem reviews antes de sair!

Ja ne! ^-^


	6. Capítulo 5 Thomas Hakuro

**N/A: **Yo minna-san! Antes de mais nada, quero me desculpar (de novo) pela demora... Se serve de consolo, foi mais rápido que o capítulo anterior (meio mês, mas foi). Quero agradecer por todas as reviews e apoio de vocês até agora. Tem sido muito importante para a continuação dessa história. As opiniões, sugestões e cia de vocês tem sido maravilhosas! Agradeço especialmente à **Hella Adams** (minha beta do coração, que mais uma vez fez um trabalho incrível com esse capítulo!), **WinryElricFullmetal, patilion **e **MaNgA aLbInA** que comentaram no capítulo 4.

Gente, só pra constar: eu não odeio a Noah, gosto até bastante dela. Ela pode ser meio chatinha de vez em quando e talz, mas e só na fic, tá?

**No capítulo anterior: **Win, Ed e Al resolvem fazer um passeio na cachoeira que eles costumavam brincar quando crianças (a mesma que Thomas, sem saber, levou Winry) e após se divertirem bastante por lá, eles regressam para o almoço, antes que Pinako ficasse preocupada. Após alguns minutos, uma linda mulher aparece perguntando por Ed e Win descobre ser Noah, a garota que escrevera a carta, declarando-se para Ed. Noah é apresentada então à Winry, à Al e vovó Pinako, que a trata como se fosse da família, coisa que irrita Win. A morena, conta como chegou e como localizou Ed, deixando Winry enciumada com o modo como os dois pareciam ser próximos. A contragosto da mecânica, Noah acaba por instalar-se na casa dos Rockbell e a loira tem de dividir seu quarto com ela.

* * *

**KALI**

_**(DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO)**_

**CAPÍTULO 5 – THOMAS HAKURO**

* * *

Quando acordei, Noah não estava mais no quarto e eu me senti, de certa forma, aliviada por ter minha privacidade de volta. Tomei um banho, me troquei e desci. Os meninos acordavam cedo, logo estariam reclamando pelo café. Mais uma vez, eu tinha razão: Ed e Al estavam na sala brincando com Den e conversando.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentei-os com um sorriso – Vejo que estão animados hoje...

- Bom dia Winry-chan! - respondeu Al, sorrindo pra mim

- Bom dia Winry! - disse Ed

Fui direto para a cozinha, afinal, eu também estava com fome, e lá eu encontrei vovó e Noah. Elas também pareciam animadas. Resolvi ser amigável.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentei sorrindo – Dormiram bem?

- Bom dia, dormi sim, querida – respondeu vovó, retribuindo-me o sorriso

- Bom dia, Winry-san – disse Noah – Eu também dormi bem, é muita gentileza sua perguntar.

- Ed e Al estão na sala – disse eu – eles já tomaram café?

- Estou fazendo o café do Edo-kun agora – respondeu Noah

Tsc, tsc... Tão prestativa... Por que isso não me surpreendia? Respirei fundo, controlando a irritação e perguntei:

- E o Al?

- A sra. Pinako está fazendo o café dele... - Noah respondeu – E não sei bem o que ele gosta...

Noah pegou um copo e uma colher, compenetrada em fazer o café de "Edo-kun", enquanto vovó foi à sala levar o café de Al, deixando nós duas sozinhas na cozinha.

- Tem suco na geladeira – disse – É que o Ed não gosta de leite.

- Eu sei – respondeu Noah – Esqueceu que moro com ele há três anos?

Juro que, se eu pudesse, teria voado no pescoço dela na mesma hora. Não sabia porque diabos estava aturando essa garota... E ela ainda teve o prazer de jogar na cara que morou com Ed. A conversa não se estendeu muito, no entanto, visto que vovó voltara à cozinha.

- Noah, você não vai levar o café não? - perguntou a vovó.

- Vou sim – respondeu ela, pegando o suco da geladeira e pondo no copo que pegara anteriormente. Em seguida, saiu rumo à sala com a bandeja na mão. Vovó foi trabalhar.

Tomei meu café na cozinha mesmo, não queria ver Noah se jogar para cima de Ed. Ao terminar o café, fui lavar os pratos. Em poucos minutos, Ed apareceu com a louça.

- Põe aí em cima – disse eu

- Por que você não tomou café conosco? - perguntou Ed

- Por nada – menti – Eu só tava a fim de comer na cozinha mesmo...

- Você tá meio diferente desde ontem – comentou Ed – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Aconteceu" foi o que pensei "Você trouxe essa vadia atrás de você." No entanto, mais uma vez minhas palavras me traíram.

- Não aconteceu nada – respondi

- Você sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa, Win – Ed retrucou, me deixando sem graça. Porém, Noah chegou antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa.

- Edo-kun! - disse ela, abraçando Ed por trás. Ódio! - O dia está lindo! Vamos dar um passeio?

- Noah, eu-

- Não diga "não"! - disse Noah, interrompendo Ed – Vamos! - ela o puxou pela mão – Eu ainda não saí dessa casa desde que cheguei!

"Por mim, não tinha nem entrado" pensei.

- Winry... - chamou-me Ed

- Tudo bem Ed, vá – respondi – Depois conversamos.

Ed, um tanto contrariado, saiu com Noah da cozinha, e eu martirizei-me mais uma vez por não ter feito absolutamente nada para impedir. Fui à sala e não encontrei ninguém. Então fui ao porão e disse à vovó que sairia.

- Ué... Pensei que você tivesse saído com os meninos... - comentou vovó.

- Não – respondi seca. "Não to a fim de ficar segurando vela" pensei – Vou à casa de Thomas.

Não esperei o que a vovó iria dizer, saí o mais rápido que pude, rumo à casa do meu amigo. Era verdade, eu poderia conversar com o Al, mas ele não estava e eu precisava conversar com alguém.

Bati a porta de Thomas com urgência.

- Winry? - era evidente que ele estava surpreso em me ver ali. Seu semblante mostrava preocupação diante da minha expressão angustiada.

- Thom... - tentei inutilmente dizer algo.

- Entra – disse ele, pondo a mão delicadamente em minhas costas e me fazendo sentar no sofá da sala – O que aconteceu?

- Ontem aconteceu algo terrível... - comecei a falar. Contei a ele da carta que eu li de Ed, da chegada de Noah, de ter que dividir meu quarto com ela, enfim... Tudo.

- Winry... - disse Thomas – Não estou feliz em te ver assim, mas talvez seja a oportunidade perfeita pra você tentar esquecer o fullmetal. Tentar achar alguém que sinta o mesmo por você...

- Como se fosse fácil...

- Por que você não se dá uma chance? - perguntou Thomas – Ou melhor, por que você não _me_ dá uma chance? - olhei para ele chocada. Já havia desconfiado que Thomas tinha uma queda por mim, mas depois disso tive a certeza. Ele nunca tinha sido tão direto.

- Vai ao baile comigo... - ele estava pedindo.

- Thomas... Eu não queria ter que te dizer isso, mas você já deve ter notado que eu-

- Eu sei, você ama o fullmetal – ele me interrompeu – Você ama o fullmetal e eu amo _você._ Me dá uma chance de tentar te fazer feliz...

- Eu-

- Não me responde agora, tá bom? - disse Thomas – Pensa com calma, amanhã você me diz, ok?

- Ok – respondi um tanto incerta do que dizer a ele naquele momento.

Não tocamos mais no assunto depois disso, ficamos ali conversando sobre coisas triviais e assim o tempo foi passando sem que a gente se desse conta. Fomos visitar a estufa da Sra. Hakuro, mãe de Thomas. Era impressionante como eu sempre me encantava com a variedade e beleza das flores que haviam lá, por mais que já tivesse visto-as muitas vezes...

- Toma – disse Thomas, arrancando uma rosa e dando-me – Pra você.

- Obrigada – respondi corada.

Já era quase uma da tarde quando fomos almoçar, junto com os pais e a irmã mais nova de Thom. A mãe dele era super gentil e fazia uma comida maravilhosa.

- Que bom que veio nos visitar hoje, Winry-chan – disse a sra. Hakuro – Thomas-kun disse que você estava recebendo visitas.

- É, estou – respondi – Eles estão passando uns dias comigo e com a vovó...

- O Alphonse-kun veio também, não foi?

- Bom rapaz – disse o sr. Hakuro

- É... Ele tá lá também – respondi.

Tive a impressão de que Sarah Hakuro, irmã do Thomas, ficou estranhamente feliz com o comentário. Ela era um ano mais nova que eu, era bonita e muito simpática também, apesar de que eu tinha mais amizade com o Thomas mesmo.

Podia estar enganada, mas achava que Sarah tinha uma quedinha pelo Al. Achava que ela sentia ciúmes de mim também. Uma vez, a família Hakuro foi à minha casa e o Al tava lá. Sarah ficou embasbacada e corava a cada segundo. Eu ri pra caramba naquele dia...

Ficávamos ali conversando, jogávamos um pouquinho, ríamos um monte e, quando eu me dei conta, já estava escurecendo.

- Oh, meu Deus! - exclamei – Tenho que voltar, vovó vai ficar preocupada...

- Tá cedo, não escureceu ainda – disse a sra. Hakuro.

- Ah, mas eu preciso voltar – retruquei – Eu saí de casa ainda de manhã. Além disso, não sei quando Ed e Al irão embora, tenho que passar um tempo com eles também.

- Tem razão. Neste caso, o Thom te leva – disse o sr. Hakuro.

- Eu agradeço, mas não é necessário – respondi – Além disso, eu já os incomodei demais por hoje.

- Não é incômodo algum – disse Sarah – A noite está muito boa pra uma caminhada, eu acho que vou com vocês...

- Você quer vir conosco por causa da caminhada, ou por causa de certo Alphonse que tá visitando a Win? - perguntou Thomas. A resposta foi imediata: Sarah ficou completamente corada.

- Não é nada disso! - retrucou a garota.

- Tá bom, vem – respondi – O Al vai ficar feliz em te ver.

Não preciso dizer que Sarah corou de novo, preciso?

O pior é que eu "zuava" ela, mas não era muito diferente quando se tratava de Ed. Não sabia como aquele baka nunca notara meus sentimentos... Falando nisso, acabara de me ocorrer uma ideia... E se eu ajudasse o Al e a Sarah a se entenderem? Certo, eu não costumava bancar o cupido, mas a Sarah gostava tanto do Al...

- Winry... Acorda! - chamou Thom.

- Ok! Vamos! - respondi super animada com a ideia da prática do meu plano.

- Que súbita animação é essa? - perguntou-me Thom, enquanto caminhávamos pela estrada, rumo à minha casa. Ele notara minha mudança repentina de humor.

- Nada não – desconversei, contendo o riso.

Caminhávamos cada um com seus pensamentos, quando vimos, alguns metros à frente, uma luz piscando. Eu sorri feliz, estava em casa.

- Olha! - exclamou Sarah, apontando para um ponto brilhante mais adiante que piscava.

- Parece um sinal – comentou Thom

- _É_um sinal – concordei – Devem ser Ed e Al. Eu fazia isso quando estava de noite e eles ainda não tinham voltado, seja de algum lugar por perto, seja da Central ou outra cidade qualquer...

Parei de conversar e corri na direção da luz. Os meninos trataram logo de correr atrás de mim também. Chegando próximo a casa, dava para ver Ed, Al e Noah na varanda do primeiro andar. Al, com uma lamparina na mão, a qual acendia e apagava.

- Yo! - gritei acenando – Tadaima!

- Okaeri, Win! - respondeu Al sorrindo – Entrem aí, pessoal!

Nós entramos, enquanto os três que estavam lá em cima desciam as escadas. Eu apresentei Sarah para Ed e Noah.

- Nós viemos trazer a Winry-chan – disse Thomas – Cadê a sra. Rockbell?

- Ela tá trabalhando com uns automails – respondeu Al.

- Avisa a ela que já cheguei – disse

Subi para tomar um banho antes do jantar e, quando saí do banheiro, esbarrei-me em alguém. Ed.

- Como foi o passeio? - perguntei apenas para puxar assunto, já que não me interessava muito o que ele e Noah andaram fazendo durante a tarde.

- Bem – respondeu Ed secamente

- Algum problema? - perguntei, estranhando aquele tom. Ed e eu brigávamos sempre, mas ele, definitivamente, não usava aquele tom comigo. A maioria das vezes, nossas brigas eram apenas da boca para fora, mas hoje não, ele estava chateado.

- Nada não – disse Ed, sem mudar aquele tom, com o qual eu já estava me irritando. O que era afinal?

- Eu só tava tentando ser gentil, você poderia fazer o mesmo? - perguntei ríspida.

- Não se preocupe... Volte para a sala e fique lá com seu _amiguinho_.

Impressão minha ou ele disse "amiguinho" de forma altamente irônica? Ed tava muito estranho. Sério.

- Qual é o problema de eu ir na casa do Thom?

- Nenhum. Já deu pra ver como você _ama_ ficar lá.

Tá. Nessa hora eu realmente não entendi o tom que ele usou. Ele estava brigando comigo por quê?

- Ed, eu não to entendendo nada...

- EU é quem não entendo! - retrucou ele sério – Você dá um enorme chilique porque leu uma carta, mas vai passar o dia todo na casa do Hakuro, sabendo que ele tá de olho em você... Você gosta de atirar pra todos os lados, é?

O quê? Então era isso? E que história é essa de "atirar pra todos os lados"? Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Uma vadia? Não pensei muito, minha mão foi direto no rosto dele. Ed virou o rosto, devido ao tapa, e eu acrescentei:  
- Me respeite Edward Elric!

Dizendo isso, saí correndo. Enquanto descia as escadas, tratei logo de enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Que raiva do Ed! Cheguei na sala, onde todos estavam reunidos, tomando café.

- Cadê o Ed? - perguntou vovó

- Não sei, deve estar no quarto dele – respondi, agradecida por minha voz mão ter saído embargada.

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos, o que houve?

- Não sei... - menti – Tá irritado, acho que caiu algo nele...

- Vá na cozinha lavar o rosto – disse a vovó e eu prontamente obedeci. Depois que me recompus do choro, voltei à sala.

- Melhor? - perguntou Al, indicando uma cadeira ao lado da dele para eu me sentar.

- Uhum – respondi, fazendo um cafuné na cabeleira dele – Obrigada.

Contudo, parei de fazer carinho em Al quando notei dois pares de olhos enciumados dos Hakuro. Permanecíamos ali jantando e conversando. Ed não desceu.

- Vou ver o que houve com Edo-kun – disse Noah, após acabarmos a refeição – Com licença.

Dizendo isso, ela saiu da sala. Vovó foi dormir pouco tempo depois também.

- Winry... - chamou-me Al

- Hum?

- Fala a verdade, você brigou com o Ed, não foi?

- Por que você tá falando isso?

- Eu te conheço, Win – repondeu o loiro.

- Acho que já tá ficando na hora de irmos embora, né Thomas? - disse Sarah

- Tá cedo – Al e eu dissemos em uníssono.

- Não, Sarah tem razão – disse Thomas – É melhor irmos, demoramos mais do que deveríamos...

Al e eu então acompanhamos Sarah e Thom até a varanda. Porém, antes de chegarmos lá, eu segurei Thom à porta.

- Thomas – chamei-o – Lembra da nossa conversa de hoje cedo?

- Lembro, claro – respondeu ele – Por quê?

- Já tenho sua resposta – continuei e percebi que ele ficou meio tenso.

- E... Qual é?

- Eu aceito – respondi – Vou ao baile amanhã com você.

Thomas sorriu aliviado e me deu um grande abraço.

- Thomas! - exclamei corada

- Desculpa, é que eu to feliz – explicou-se – A propósito, com quem o Al vai?

- Al? - perguntei confusa – Pra que quer saber?

- Ele podia ir com a Sarah...

- Vou ver o que posso fazer a respeito, depois eu te ligo e conto – respondi sorrindo – Acho que não foi só eu que notou a quedinha que sua irmã tem por Al, afinal de contas...

- Uma quedinha do tamanho de um penhasco, quem não notaria?

Gargalhamos os dois e logo depois dirigímo-nos novamente para o lado de fora, onde Al e Sarah conversavam, enquanto a segunda esperava por Thom.

- Vamos Sarah – disse o irmão – Tchau Win! Alphonse?

- Tchau! Té mais! - repondeu Al cortês.

- Sarah tá tão linda, não? - comentei, como quem não quer nada. Al nada disse – Por que não a convida para o baile?

Al pareceu um pouco surpreso com minhas palavras, mas o que ele disse a seguir não teve nada a ver com o isso:

- Pensei em ir com você, já que você brigou com o Ed – alfinetou-me

- Muita gentileza sua – ironizei – Mas eu vou com o Thom.

- Então você brigou mesmo com o Ed...

- Briguei, mas deixa pra lá, não quero falar sobre isso... - pensar no assunto me irritava – Então... Vai chamar a Sarah?

- Por que esse interesse repentino que eu vá com ela?

- Ela tá afim de você, não notou? - fui direta com ele. Al corou.

- Não acho que isso seria uma boa ideia... – disse Al

- Por que? - questionei – Ela é bonita, inteligente, gentil, tem a sua idade e tá afim de você...

- Não correspondo aos sentimentos dela Win – Al resolveu ser igualmente direto comigo – Não quero iludi-la. Ir ao baile com ela lhe daria esperanças, não?

- Sim – concordei – Mas, ficar com ela ou não só dependerá de você – silêncio – Qual é Al? É só acompanhá-la, dançar um pouco com ela, que mal faz?

- … - Al parecia estar ponderando. Ele então deu um suspiro, um tanto resignado – Tudo bem Win, eu vou chamá-la, feliz?

- Uhum. Felissíssima! - sorri – Acho melhor irmos dormir agora, tá ficando tarde.

- Boa noite – disse ele, dando-me um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite – repondi.

Fui ao meu quarto, mas a chata, Noah, não estava lá. Isso queria dizer que ela estava no quarto do Ed (_com_ o Ed) ainda? Preferi não pensar muito nisso e ir logo dormir. Em breve Al, que dividia o quarto com o Ed, estaria de volta em seu quarto e Noah teria que sair de lá... Ou, pelo menos, assim esperava.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero vocês no próximo capítulo! Não esqueçam de deixar review antes de sair... Ah! E leiam minha nova fic, "Three Words". Abraços! o/


	7. Capítulo 6 O Baile

**NA: **Finalmente o capítulo nasceu! Sim, nasceu, porque foi quase um parto produzi-lo. Tive um sério bloqueio literário, frescura, falta de inspiração... O que queiram chamar, e não estava conseguindo escrever uma linha, logo não tinha conseguido terminar o capítulo. Mas ontem, finalmente o final saiu e eu me dei por satisfeita com ele. Espero que não o achem muito ruim. Em todo caso, comentem.

Minha beta sumiu (ela anda meio ocupada ultimamente, não que eu também não ande, mas, enfim... vocês entenderam), logo, esse capítulo não está betado. Peço desculpas pelos possíveis erros que passarão, mas também não aguento mais ver esse capítulo no meu pc, então, chega de revisar.

Agradeço a **Emmalinetot** por me mostrar que apesar desse tempo todo, alguém ainda estava lendo isso, o que me fez não desistir de concluir o capítulo e continuar a fic. Muito obrigada, Emma! *-*

No mais, boa leitura à todos! o/

**No capítulo anterior:** Foi mostrado um pouco mais da convivência de Noah com Winry e Pinako, bem como Thomas e Sarah. Winry vai para a casa de Thomas, ao achar que Ed e Noah saíram para um passeio romântico, mal sabendo ela que Al tinha ido junto com eles. Nesse meio tempo, Thomas convida Winry para o baile. Ela passa o dia inteiro na casa do Hakuro e na volta acaba discutindo com Ed, que implicara com sua ida à casa do amigo. O resultado disso, é que Noah vai ao quarto de Ed, para tentar animá-lo, enquanto Winry aceita o convite de Thomas de ir ao baile com ele e juntos bolam uma forma de fazer Sarah e Al irem juntos também. Winry então conversa com Al e o convence a convidar Sarah. Após isso, todos vão dormir. Todos exceto uma jovem protética preocupada com a demora de certa morena que havia visitado seu fullmetal...

* * *

**KALI – 1ª TEMPORADA**

**DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO**

**CAPÍTULO 6 – O BAILE**

* * *

Acordei meio torta na cama, torta até demais, para quem estava dividindo uma cama. Olhei então para o lado e vi o travesseiro de Noah, junto com seu lençol dobrado. Aquilo me intrigou. Será que Noah não voltou para o quarto? Lembrava-me de ter ficado algum tempo, na noite anterior, esperando ela voltar, mas peguei no sono em algum ponto da espera. Só que isso, definitivamente, _não_ significava que ela não voltou... Ela não podia ter dormido lá, com o Ed. Ou podia? Não! Não podia. Não com o Al lá, ele não permitiria... Ou teria ele sido cúmplice? Meu Deus, no que é que eu estava pensando? Estava descobrindo da forma mais terrível o que o ciúme era capaz de fazer com uma pessoa...

"Sim, admito que estou com ciúme" disse para ninguém, fazendo em seguida uma cara de tédio "Feliz?"

Porém, minha "conversa" com meu eu interior foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Vesti uma roupa decente (eu estava de camisola) e fui abri-la. Noah certamente não teria tido o bom senso de bater à porta, então concluí que só podia ser um dos meninos. Apesar de saber disso, fiquei surpresa quando vi Ed do outro lado, com um semblante sério no rosto.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou-me.

- Bom dia – respondi secamente. Por um instante, quase havia esquecido a briga que tivemos no dia anterior e o porquê dela.

- Winry... Olha... - começou Ed. Ele parecia meio inseguro – Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem... Eu... Eu não quis te ofender...

- Mas ofendeu – respondi – Quem você pensa que eu sou? Por acaso você me vê por aí dando em cima de um monte de garotos?

- Não... - respondeu ele – Mas... É que...

- É que _o__quê_, Sr. Elric? - perguntei irritada. Esperava que ele não quisesse argumentar, dizendo que apesar de não ser vadia, eu agia feito uma, senão chaves inglesas iriam voar! - Olha Ed, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida. Foi estúpido da minha parte bancar sua mãe por causa de Noah – comentei, mais calma. Na verdade, eu havia bancado a namorada, não a mãe, mas Ed não precisava saber disso – Eu não sei por que você ficou tão irritado ontem – continuei – Talvez você tenha feito aquilo por vingança, não sei... Mas, se for isso, prometo que não vou me meter mais. Entendi o recado.

- Na verdade, não foi vingança – disse Ed – Eu fiquei meio chateado porque você não quis sair comigo, Noah e Al, mas foi pra casa do Hakuro assim que demos as costas...

- Al foi com vocês? - perguntei surpresa.

- Claro que foi. Por quê? - perguntou Ed, intrigado com meu espanto.

- Por nada – desconversei. Pensara que Noah e Ed tinham saído sozinhos num passeio romântico e que ele só me chamara por educação – Eu não ia à casa do Thomas ontem – respondi. Era verdade, mas a afirmação seguinte não – Só fui lá porque, pouco depois que vocês saíram, eu me arrependi de não ter ido, mas como não sabia para onde vocês foram não pude ir atrás. Fiquei entediada aqui, então resolvi ir lá no Thom. Como a Sra. Hakuro me adora, uma passadinha acabou virando o dia todo – Só a partir do "Sra. Hakuro" que era verdade. Mas, eu não podia simplesmente dizer que fui lá porque precisava de alguém que me ouvisse chorar pela minha "dor de cotovelo" por ele ter saído num suposto passeio romântico com Noah. Mentir, nesse caso, fora a melhor solução que encontrara.

- Sério? - perguntou Ed, após absorver aquelas informações, em parte falaciosas. Ela parecia aliviado, por algum motivo que eu não soube identificar.

- Sim – confirmei – Sério.

- Me desculpe por te ofender – disse Ed, pela segunda vez – Eu realmente-

- Tá tudo bem – respondi – Acho que foi tudo um mal entendido...

- Eu só tava chateado, por isso procurei palavras para te ofender – falou Ed – Me desculpe mesmo.

- Já desculpei, relaxe – Era estranho Ed pedir desculpas tantas vezes assim. Estava começando a ficar sem graça.

Então ambos sorrimos. O sorriso de Ed era sempre o mais discreto, mas era lindo. Parecia que fazia um século desde a última vez que o vi sorrir, embora, na verdade tenha sido apenas um dia.

Descíamos para tomar café e eu estava começando a me perguntar àquela altura, porque aceitei ir ao baile com Thomas. Eu havia sido muito impulsiva, fizera aquilo apenas porque estava magoada com o Ed, após brigarmos. Mas, agora parecia não fazer mais tanto sentido sair com Thomas assim. Por outro lado, seria justo desmarcar com Thomas agora? Ainda mais depois de Al ter dito que iria com Sarah? Achava pouco provável que Ed fosse comigo ao baile e, se eu desmarcasse, estragaria um possível encontro entre Al e Sarah. Eles (em especial Sarah, que nutria um amor platônico pelo Al) não mereciam isso. Sendo assim, iria com Thomas do mesmo jeito, então.

Quando chegamos a cozinha, que tinha uma mesa grande e era melhor para comermos todos juntos, sentáramos e o café da manhã fora servido.

- Winry, parece que você pegou no sono hoje – disse vovó, depois de dar um "bom dia" a todos – Noah-san disse que você já estava dormindo quando ela foi deitar-se, mas mesmo assim, ela foi quem acordou primeiro.

Então Noah fora dormir depois de mim? Que bom... Isso significava que ela não passara a noite no quarto do Ed, como eu maldosamente supunha, embora provavelmente tenha sido por falta de oportunidade, já que Noah não perdia tempo, quando se tratava de Ed.

- É... Dormi sim – respondi mais bem humorada que antes.

- Thomas ligou hoje, Winry – disse Al – Eu disse a ele que iria ao baile com Sarah-san, se ela o quisesse.

- Nem precisa dizer o que ela respondeu – disse Win – Lógico que Sarah iria com você!

- Que história é essa de baile e Sarah? - perguntou Ed – Al, tem algo que você queira me contar?

Al riu sem graça.

- Desculpe nii-san – disse Al – Eu esqueci. Winry me pediu que-

- É que Sarah tá afim dele, Ed – interrompi. Ed ficou ainda mais surpreso com a informação – Então, eu pedi que Al fosse com ela ao baile e, quem sabe lhe desse uma chance.

- Ei! Você não falou nada disso de chance! - protestou Al

- Qual é Al! - perturbou Ed – Sarah até que é gatinha! - ele riu com o desconcertamento do irmão caçula. E eu fiquei surpresa com o fato de Ed falar de garotas tão abertamente, ao contrário do que costumava fazer, anos atrás.

- Isso então não tem nada a ver com agradar Thomas-san? - alfinetou-me Noah. Se um olhar matasse, ela estaria morta naquele momento – Ouvi dizer que vai ao baile com ele...

- Quem te disse? - perguntei surpresa

- Ouvi Al falando no telefone, foi sem querer – disse ela, com a maior cara de anjinho inocente do mundo. Cínica.

- Então, quer dizer que é verdade? - Ed me perguntou.

- É, mas-

- Não precisa se explicar, Winry-chan – interrompeu-me Noah. Eu iria dizer que eu e Thomas continuávamos sendo apenas amigos e que eu _não_ estava interessada nele. Sério que ela me chamou de Winry_-chan_? - Você é livre para sair com o Thomas-san ou com quem quiser. Ninguém manda no coração... - ela falava como se eu estivesse loucamente apaixonada por Thom. Eu ainda não sabia naquela época, mas era isso mesmo que ela queria que o Ed pensasse – E está perfeito assim! - continuou ela – Porque podemos ir os seis no baile: Al e Sarah; Você e o Thomas; Ed e eu. Sem contar que eu sempre quis ir à um baile...

- Tem que saber se o Ed quer ir ao baile – disse Al, em minha defesa – Ed não curte muito essas festas...

- Tudo bem, eu vou – disse Ed, para o meu total desgosto – Acho que tenho alguma roupa na mala que sirva.

- Nada disso, eu to pura – disse Noah – Vamos fazer compras!

Era uma boa ideia afinal, topamos. Mas, no final das contas, os meninos disseram que tinham roupa social e desistiram. Liguei urgentemente para Sarah, não iria aguentar Noah a tarde toda, se estivesse sozinha e, felizmente, Sarah topou. Fomos então as três ao centro de Rizembool, para comprar roupas para o baile. Noah e eu estávamos fazendo uma disputa silenciosa, para ver quem ficava mais bonita, depois de pronta, e eu não pretendia perder. Era óbvio que ela queria me empurrar para Thomas, para ter Ed só para ela, mas, mesmo que ela tenha conseguido ir com ele ao baile, eu, definitivamente, iria mais linda que ela. Ou do contrário, não me chamaria Winry Rockbell.

Durante a tarde, Sarah ficou lá em casa, onde se arrumou, enquanto os meninos saíram juntos para arranjar um carro, no qual iríamos para o baile. Noah e eu acabamos nos unindo por um momento, a fim de maquiar Sarah e ajeitar seus cabelos, mas nos separamos após isso. Não deixaria ela me arrumar, se é que ela arrumaria mesmo e acho que ela pensou de forma parecida quanto a mim.

Contudo, Sarah estava linda! Ela usava um vestido rosa, de alcinhas e babado (que, por sinal, voltou à moda). Usava também uma maquiagem leve, com sombra rosa-bebê e um gloss rosa num tom um pouco mais forte. Ficou com um ar doce e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

Noah usou um vestido vermelho, porém num tom escuro, próximo do vinho. Tinha que se aparecer... O vestido era longo, porém tinha um corte lateral até o meio da coxa e era de alças largas. Sua maquiagem fora uma sombra preta, rímel preto e um batom vermelho, quase da cor do vestido. Diria que ela queria parecer fatal. Por que será?

Quanto a mim, eu usava um vestido tomara-que-caia azul marinho, o que realçava a cor dos meus olhos, ligado até a cintura e soltinho na parte inferior, que era um tanto rodada. A parte de trás era formada por um zigue-zague de fitas azuis, num tom mais claro que o do vestido. Este também trazia outros detalhes em tons mais claros de azul. Particularmente, eu adorei aquele vestido! Sem dúvidas, era o meu vestido mais bonito... Eu também estava de rímel, para realçar, ainda mais, os meus olhos e passei um gloss incolor para dar um brilho nos lábios. Todas nós estávamos de salto fino.

Sarah usava o cabelo preso, formando uma espécie de emaranhado muito bonito atrás e que prendia o cabelo dela completamente, excerto pelo franjão, do qual ficou "escapando" uns fios. Proposital. Noah estava com o cabelo meio preso, meio solto e devo admitir que o modo como ela o deixou combinou muito com o modelo do vestido. Além disso, o cabelo estava todo para trás, o que lhe dava um ar de maturidade. Eu estava de cabelos soltos, mas diferente do costume, eles estavam cheios de cachinhos, feitos com o babyliss. Deixei minha franjinha ficar também.

Quando descemos para a sala (estávamos no meu quarto), os meninos já estavam prontos e a nossa espera. Devo dizer que estavam lindos! Al estava com um terno branco, camisa azul clara por baixo e uma gravata combinando. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, assim como o do Ed, que resolveu adotar mais vezes esse penteado. Sempre achei que ele ficava mais bonito assim do que com a trança... As franjas deles, Ed e Al, dispunham-se de formas diferentes, contudo.

Thom estava usando um terno de um tom marrom bem clarinho, quase bege, camisa preta por baixo e gravata. Seus cabelos estavam devidamente domados com gel e todo jogado para trás, pois ele tinha cabelos curtos. Ed estava de terno preto e camisa branca social por baixo. Como dito antes, ele estava com aquele rabo de cavalo que o deixava tão sexy. Simplesmente perfeito. Desviei o olhar dele antes que eu começasse a pensar em coisas como beijá-lo. Ôps! Acho que já pensei...

Thomas praticamente me secava com o olhar, o que me deixou _muito_ sem graça, só não fiquei mais porque notei que certa morena fazia o mesmo com Ed, daí então me praguejei de novo por ter sido tão impulsiva. Sarah também estava toda corada, depois de Al ter dito algo sobre ela estar bonita. Thomas também me elogiara, quando me aproximei dele.

Tentei ver se Ed diria algo de Noah, mas não consegui ouvir, visto que eles já estavam na varanda, após dar tchau para vovó. Despedimo-nos dela e fomos em direção ao carro.

Ed sentou-se no banco do motorista e Noah não perdeu tempo em sentar-se no banco ao lado. Al, Sarah, Thomas e eu sentamos no banco enorme do carona, nessa mesma ordem.

- Ed, desde quando você sabe dirigir? – eu estava surpresa nem sabia por que, afinal, Ed _sempre_ me surpreendia. Eu sempre descobria algo de Ed que não sabia antes. E era por isso que eu o amava, ele nunca me entediava.

- Aprendi do outro lado – respondeu ele, girando a chave na ignição e ligando o motor – Lá não tem alquimia pra quebrar nosso galho – disse ele, arrancando com o carro em direção à festa.

O baile aconteceria no centro de Rizembool. Ed dirigia habilmente, enquanto Noah puxava assunto com ele em todo momento. Eu tinha que assistir a cada investida dela, as quais Ed respondia com um sorriso sem graça. Havia vezes em que ela realmente conseguia deixa-lo sem jeito.

- Estou feliz que tenha aceitado o convite – disse Thomas a mim, entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele. Esforcei-me para prestar atenção. Ed olhou para mim pelo retrovisor.

- Também fico feliz – respondi a Thomas, olhando em seus olhos. Ele olhou para os meus lábios, mas em seguida disfarçou, olhando-me nos olhos novamente. Desviei o olhar.

Ao olhar para frente novamente, vi que Ed não olhava mais para mim, Noah estava com o braço esquerdo em volta do pescoço dele. Maldita vadia! Não perdia a oportunidade...

Chegando ao local do baile, Al arranjara uma mesa para nós seis, enquanto Ed fora estacionar o carro. Graças a Deus, ele recusara quando Noah oferecera-se para ir junto. Sentáramos os seis na mesa que Al arranjara e ficáramos conversando.

- Você e o fullmetal estão namorando, Noah? – perguntou Thom a queima-roupa. Não soube dizer se aquilo fora por curiosidade ou uma tentativa de me desiludir.

- Er... Bem... – ela pareceu um pouco embaraçada com a pergunta – Não estamos namorando – completou. Senti um "ainda" implícito no tom que ela usara naquela frase. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Noah, ela não era tímida, então aquilo era uma provocação a mim.

Neste momento, pude ver o Ed entrando no salão de festas e fechei a cara para uma garota qualquer por quem Ed passara. Pelo riso desconcertado dele, era evidente que ela lhe dera uma cantada daquelas... Sem contar que, depois que ele passou, ela estudara-o de cima a baixo. Se um olhar tivesse poderes, Ed estaria pelado naquela hora; e aquela garota, com certeza, morta. Ele sentou-se a mesa e Noah logo perguntou:

- O que aquela vaca te disse? – ela também percebera. Concordei mentalmente com ela pela primeira vez na vida.

- Quem? – perguntou Ed, fingindo-se de inocente.

- Aquela vadia que te despiu com o olhar – explicou Noah. Ed arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Não sei se era bom ou ruim, mas meus pensamentos e os de Noah estavam em sintonia naquela noite. Ao menos, quando tratava-se do Ed.

- Fala sério, nem foi tudo isso... – disse ele

- Fala sério _você_, ela estava te cantando, não foi?

- E daí?

Segurei o riso. Um ponto para mim.

- E daí que você tá _comigo_ – respondeu Noah.

- E por acaso você me viu ir atrás dela? - perguntou Ed, meio irritado – Eu vim pra cá, não vim?

- Mas, bem que você gostou...

- Para com isso, Noah, estou pedindo. Você sabe muito bem onde isso vai dar...

- Posso conversar um instante com você? A sós?

Ed suspirou e revirou os olhos. Pelo que eu o conhecia, ele não estava nada a fim de discutir a relação. Espera, que relação? Droga! Ver Noah agindo como namorada do Ed estava me irritando...

Ed levantou-se e foi com Noah para o outro lado. Não pude ouvi-los, mas pude ler os lábios deles de vez em quando. Parecia-me que Ed estava insatisfeito com aquela crisezinha de ciúmes. Disse à Noah que ela _não_ era sua namorada (lembrava-me bem de ele ter enfatizado a palavra "não"). Sorri internamente com aquilo, mas não pude ver o resto da conversa, pois Thom me cutucou, fazendo-me olhar para ele.

- Quer dançar?

Na verdade, eu não queria, mas aceitei. Não poderia ignorar meu par durante a festa toda. Ao longe, vi Noah e Ed conversando ainda, mas Thom me chamou atenção para outra coisa.

- Foi um bom plano, não foi? – disse ele.

- Hm? – eu não havia entendido nada.

- Te chamar pra dançar após Ed e Noah saírem, deixando minha irmã e o Al a sós – explicou.

Olhei para a mesa onde estávamos e vi que Al e Sarah estavam lá conversando. Sarah ligeiramente mais tímida. Esses dois eram fofos...

- Sim, foi um bom plano – respondi, sorrindo para Thom.

- E, de quebra, você parou de olhar pro Fullmetal – corei – Achou que eu não tinha notado? Eu não sou cego, Win...

- Desculpe... – respondi sem graça.

- Você não tirou os olhos dele desde que saímos de casa – comentou Thom ressentido.

- Me desculpe, Thom... Não sei o que dizer...

- Acho que o melhor que você tem a fazer é esquecer ele – disse Thom – Acho que ele e Noah têm algo, não quero que se machuque com isso...

- Porque você tá dizendo isso?

- Olha o modo como ela fala com ele... O Fullmetal também não é nenhum menino... Essa mulher, linda como ela é, dando sopa pra ele por três anos... Fala sério, Win, até eu pegava!

- Thom! – dei um tapa no ombro dele.

- Mas é verdade, pô! Aposto que eles têm um caso...

Meu semblante ficou triste. Thom notou.

- Não to te dizendo isso pra te magoar, Win – ele passou a mão em meu rosto cabisbaixo, fazendo-me olha-lo nos olhos. Enquanto isso, Ed e Noah tinham terminado aquela conversa e estavam no salão, dançando juntos – Eu só não quero que se iluda – Thom prosseguiu, voltei a encará-lo – Esse cara gosta muito de você, mas ele não te ama como você gostaria. Você provavelmente é como uma irmã pra ele.

Meus olhos estavam marejados ao fim desta frase. Não soube quando ou como, mas, de repente, Thom ficara mais próximo e seus lábios tocavam os meus. Também não soube quando percebi que meu coração estava tão dolorido, que eu precisava desesperadamente ser amada. E, eu não fazia ideia de quando, mas comecei a beijá-lo de volta.

Ao abrir meus olhos, deparei-me com o olhar doce de Thomas, um olhar que dizia que estava tudo bem. Atrás dele, duas cenas, uma boa e outra ruim: A boa era que Sarah e Al estavam dançando também; a ruim era que alguém resolvera imitar nossa ação: Ed e Noah estavam se beijando. Não aguentei ver aquilo. Dirigi-me em direção a saída.

- Winry! – chamou-me Thomas – Winry espera! – ele estava correndo atrás de mim, que já estava do lado de fora do salão. Eu estava chorando.

- Eu queria sentir por você metade do que eu sinto por ele, Thom, mas juro que não consigo! – exclamei – Não é justo amar tanto assim alguém que não te quer! Mas, eu também não posso te iludir, não é certo!

- Win, se acalma! – disse Thom – Sei que você não me ama como ama a ele, mas eu estou disposto a lutar por você. Eu te amo, Winry! – ele suspirou – E você também não pode esquecê-lo, se ficar falando dele o tempo todo e se não der uma chance a mais ninguém...

- Só me diz uma coisa, quem lhe disse que Ed e Noah têm algo? Foi o Al?

- Não. Foi a Noah. Quer dizer... Ela deu a entender isso – disse Thom – Disse que não queria que você sofresse com isso, que se eu gostasse mesmo de você, eu deveria ir com você ao baile e tentar conquistar você.

Noah. Agora estava tudo explicado. Tudo isso fazia parte do plano de Noah que, por alguma razão, sempre quis manter-me longe do Ed e sempre fizera questão de passar na minha cara a suposta intimidade deles. Agora tudo parecia estar bastante claro em minha mente. Noah fizera tudo isto desde o princípio e, se ela fizera isto, era porque, de alguma forma, considerava-me uma ameaça ao seu relacionamento com o Ed. Ou seria fantasia minha?

- O que foi? - perguntou Thomas preocupado com a minha expressão.

- Finalmente descobri algo – falei seriamente – Sabe aquela menina boazinha que eu achava que era Noah? Bem... Ela não existe.

- O que você descobriu Win? – Thom estava confuso com minhas divagações.

- Descobri que não sou Noah. Simplesmente isso. – disse – E eu não vou usar ninguém para conseguir algo, principalmente você, Thom, que é meu amigo. – respirei fundo e continuei – Eu não posso iludir você, eu realmente amo o Ed! E... Eu não posso seguir em frente sem saber se tenho chances.

- Vai se declarar pra ele? – Thom encarou-me surpreso.

- Eu gostaria de dizer que sim, mas não tenho coragem pra isso... – respondi – Só que de uma coisa eu sei: vou tirar essa história toda a limpo. Ah, se vou!

- O que você vai fazer, Win? – Thom estava preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, você vai saber logo – sorri pra ele, o que não pareceu tranquilizá-lo muito.

- Tenho medo dessa expressão...

- Thom, eu _preciso_ saber de tudo isso direitinho. Me perdoa se eu te fiz sofrer, mas eu não-

- Não precisa explicar Win – Thom acariciou meu rosto – Resolva as coisas aí dentro – ele apontou pro meu coração, depois depositou a mão em meu ombro – E se você decidir que deve esquecer o Fullmetal, me procura.

- Que droga, Thom! Por que você tem que ser tão fofo? – eu o abracei – Por que você não me odeia?

- Você sabe por que, bobinha – ele abraçou-me também.

- Por que eu não me apaixonei por você?

- Só não diga que é porque ele é mais bonito, porque eu sou mais eu...

Dei um murro no ombro de Thomas, meio sorrindo, meio chorando.

- E nem fale que é porque ele é alquimista federal, que é preconceito com os civis...

- Idiota! – eu estava rindo sem querer.

- Não é justo você ir embora por causa daquele idiota, Win – disse Thom – Ele não merece isso. Vamos voltar pra festa?

- Pra quê, Thom? – perguntei – Pra ver Noah e Ed juntos e super felizes, exibindo-se durante toda a festa como o casal do ano? Não, dispenso.

- Neste caso, eu vou com você – disse Thom, depositando a mão em meu ombro.

- Não precisa, Thom – respondi – Volta pra festa e se diverte...

- Como vou me divertir sem você? – eu já ia abrir minha boca para dizer que eu não queria iludi-lo, etc e tal, mal ele interrompeu-me antes que eu pudesse externar isso - Eu sei que você ama o fullmetal, você passa isso na minha cara o tempo inteiro. Mas eu não vou deixar você ir embora cabisbaixa e sozinha.

Assenti e juntos fomos para casa. A caminhada me pareceu bem longa e melancólica, e eu já estava começando a arrepender-me de ter ido embora e dado o gostinho à Noah...

- Sabe... – começou Thomas, em algum ponto do caminho, rompendo o silêncio no qual caminhávamos – Você não devia se sentir assim, não por causa de Noah.

Sim... Ele me conhecia.

- Fala sério, Thom – resmunguei – Por mais que eu odeie admitir (e Deus sabe o quanto eu odeio), Noah é linda. Que chances eu teria de competir?

- Você também é muito linda, Win – disse meu amigo – E, além disso, é inteligente. Só não é tão confiante quanto ela. Confesso que iria adorar se o fullmetal não sentisse nada por você, mas acho que talvez ele sinta.

- Não precisa falar isso para me consolar – respondi – Eu e você sabemos muito bem como o Ed me vê. Você mesmo me disse isso mais cedo. Ele me vê como uma irmã.

- Eu sei que disse isso, mas...

- Mas, o quê? – perguntei sem muito interesse.

- O modo como ele te olha... Acho que muda às vezes, então eu não sei...

- Muda? Como assim? – fiz um ar de interrogação.

- Eu não queria te dizer isso antes porque achei que pudesse fazer você gostar de mim também, tanto quanto gosta dele, mas... Isso é impossível... O que você sente pelo fullmetal é realmente amor.

- A gente não pode controlar essas coisas, sabe? – comentei – Já o amava bem antes de te conhecer... Mas, você dizia algo do olhar do Ed?

- Sim – Thom continuou – Algumas vezes, geralmente quando ninguém ta olhando, ele olha pra você, como que te admirando.

- Ah... – sorri – Mas ele me admira. Do jeito dele, é claro. Modéstia a parte, sou ótima no que faço.

- Não falava de admiração profissional, acho que ele te admira como mulher mesmo, afinal, havia quase três anos que vocês não se viam, imagino que ele te achou ainda mais bonita.

Corei com o comentário. Ed estava admirando minha beleza?

- Você vai dizer que ele te admira apenas como amiga – disse Thom, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa – Mas, amiga ou não, o fullmetal ainda é homem, Winry. É óbvio que ele notou que você cresceu.

- Isso não significa que ele tenha interesse em mim. Não amoroso, pelo menos.

- Não, mas indica que ele te acha uma gata e que se você não fosse tão auto-crítica, quem sabe ele não pudesse reparar em você.

- Você acha? Sou quase uma irmã pra ele.

- Pois é. _Quase._

Thom estava me incentivando a partir para o ataque?

- Por acaso você... – eu precisava confirmar aquilo.

- Por mais difícil que seja para mim dizer isso: sim, to dizendo pra você não deixar Noah levar ele tão fácil – interrompeu-me Thomas – Se você realmente o ama, é isso que devia fazer. Você é muito melhor que ela, Win, e certamente mais do que o fullmetal merece, mas isso não vem ao caso agora... – acrescentou ele.

- Uau.

Eu estava surpresa. Não imaginei que ouviria isso do Thom. Isso é uma prova de que ele realmente me amava, a ponto de abdicar-me em prol de minha felicidade. Eu estava sem palavras. Fato.

- Aí... Se o fullmetal te chutar mesmo assim, estarei aqui para consola-la – disse Thomas, num tom meio zombeteiro, no entanto, eu sabia que ele realmente estaria lá – Mas, pelo menos você não o terá perdido por causa de terceiros, e sim, porque não era para ser mesmo.

Abracei Thom, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Obrigada, Thom – disse – Não sei nem o que dizer...

- Não precisa dizer nada, é só me colocar no topo da lista de pretendentes – disse ele rindo – Porque eu juro que se aparecer outro Edward Elric, eu vou socar a cara dele!

- Até porque, você não conseguiria fazer isso com esse Ed mesmo... – respondi rindo também.

- Ei! – ele fingiu-se de zangado – Você quer que eu vá lá agora mesmo e dê uma surra nele por ter feito você chorar?

- Não, não quero que você se machuque... – respondi, tentando controlar o riso. Adorava perturbar Thomas.

- _Me_ machucar?

- Ah, Thom! O Ed é alquimista federal e sabe artes marciais. Você acha mesmo que ganharia dele numa luta?

- No entanto você foi e voltou do baile comigo. Ponto para mim!

- Ok, ok, ponto pra você.

Estávamos chegando perto de casa.

- Quer ficar aqui fora um pouco, vendo as estrelas? – perguntei – Vovó está dormindo provavelmente e eu ainda não to com sono.

- Tudo bem, desde que não falemos mais no fullmetal.

- Foi você quem puxou o assunto.

- Ok, admito. Mas, chega de falar de homem, vamos falar de mulher agora: Noah estava-

- Nem termine! Não quero falar daquela _zinha_... Com tanta mulher mais interessante, você vai falar logo dela?

- Ciúmes?

- De forma alguma – fiz cara de pouco caso – Já que é pra falar da vida dos outros, vamos falar de vidas mais interessantes. Acha que sua irmã e Al ficaram na festa?

- Se depender de Sarah não. E sim.

- Hm? – eu estava confusa.

- Bem, ela quer. Fato. Mas, ela é muito tímida e, se depender da iniciativa dela, não vai rolar não – explicou ele – Se ele quisesse... O problema é que eu não sei bem se ele está interessado.

- Me pareceu também que não. Ele a levou para o baile porque eu pedi, mas não sei se ele quer ficar com ela. Quem sabe na festa não role um clima e talz...

- A não ser que ele seja gay.

- Gay? Al? – arregalei os olhos – Meu Deus! Não!

- Porque não?

- Seria um desperdício, vai! Ele é muito lindo!

- Que empolgação é essa?

- Cíumes? – alfinetei da mesma forma que ele fizera comigo.

- Eu sou o segundo da lista, não esqueça – disse ele com pose de metido – Embora seja uma classificação injusta, eu devia ser o primeiro.

- Ta bom, ta bom – respondi – Não to interessada no Al, mas que ele é bonito é. Fato. Isso prova minha teoria anterior de que uma pessoa não precisa estar interessada na outra para admirar sua beleza.

- Tem razão, eu posso estar enganado. _Ele_ pode não querer você. Neste caso, é melhor você se apressar, levar um pontapé na bunda e cair nos meus braços logo...

- Egoísta! – retruquei. Ele não estava falando sério (eu acho) – E eu que estava já achando que você tinha um amor altruísta...

- Não me confunda com a boa samaritana, amor – disse Thomas – Na primeira oportunidade, eu vou passar a perna _nele_. Mas entendo que você tem muitas coisas pra resolver aí dentro – disse ele, referindo-se ao meu coração – Logo, esperarei seu tempo, em respeito a _você_.

- E eu agradeço – tratei logo de acrescentar, enquanto impedia-me de dar um bocejo.

- Vá dormir, moça – disse ele, dando-me um beijo na testa – Conversaremos mais sobre nós numa hora mais conveniente.

- Boa noite – disse, rumando para dentro de casa.

- Boa noite, durma bem.

- Você também! – acenei para ele, já de costas.

Muitas coisas ainda não ficaram claras para mim naquele dia: se Ed sentia algo por mim, se eu partiria para a zona de ataque, se Al e Sarah ficaram. Mas de algumas coisas eu já sabia: Thomas me amava, eu amava o Ed e, enquanto eu não conseguisse resolver as coisas com meu coração, eu não iria envolver-me com Thomas novamente, nem com ninguém. Era hora de decidir o que fazer, e essa decisão mudaria completamente os rumos da minha vida.


	8. Capítulo 7 Uma Disputa Para Duas

******NA:** Agradeço à _Emmalinetot_ pelo comentário no capítulo anterior. Foi por você que eu resolvi postar de novo =D

E olha que legal, postei antes dos dois meses! Tentarei não demorar tanto da próxima vez, mas tudo dependerá da quantidade de reviews que receberei neste capítulo. Estou com saudades da manifestação dos leitores...

_Queria avisar que nesse capítulo teremos uma mudança sutil, mas importante. Vendo o filme Chonqueror of Shambala, percebi que o nome de Noa é grafado sem o H no final. Sendo assim, resolvi adotar essa forma de escreve-lo._

Outra coisa: hoje eu não farei o resuminho do capítulo anterior, me desculpem. Prometo que faço no próimo. Qualquer coisa, deem uma olhadinha no capítulo anterior antes de ler esse, pois é continuação direta.

* * *

**KALI  
**

_**(DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO)**_

**CAPÍTULO 7 – UMA DISPUTA PARA DUAS**

* * *

Possivelmente era umas três e meia da manhã quando ouvi um barulho de carro aproximando-se. O pessoal acabava de chegar do baile. Minha avó parece que acordou com a barulheira, muito embora me pareça que eles tinham tentado fazer silêncio. Vovó perguntou algo como "por acaso isso é um assalto?" E eu realmente estava com sono, estava no meio de um sonho antes de acordar por causa do povo festeiro.

Ed perguntou se eu estava em casa, pelo seu tom, diria que estava preocupado comigo.

- Ela não está com vocês? - vovó perguntou. Essa sim, audivelmente preocupada. Perguntou em seguida se eu não estava no baile com eles.

- Não, vovó – disse Al – Ela e Thomas foram embora antes de nós (eu acho). Eles sumiram no meio da festa.

Houve silêncio.

- Ela pode ter ido dormir na casa do Thomas – disse Noa.

- QUÊ? – era a voz de Ed.

- Calma nii-san – disse Al – Eu não acho que a Win faria isso... A Sra. não a viu chegar, vovó?

- Não, mas vamos ver se ela está no quarto – disse vovó, tentando manter a calma.

Ouvi passos apressados vindo em direção ao meu quarto. A porta abriu-se com um ruído e uma forte luz invadiu meus olhos. Acenderam a lâmpada. Olhei para eles com os olhos meio abertos, meio fechados, resmungando um monte de palavras incompreensíveis, devido ao sono.

- Apaga essa luz! – berrei da forma mais audível que consegui, o que no final das contas soou apenas como um sussurro.

- Porque você não avisou pra gente que iria embora, Winry? – perguntou Ed. Ele parecia, de fato, preocupado.

- Porque vocês estavam todos se divertindo, eu não queria interromper o momento romântico de vocês...

Os irmãos Elric coraram.

- Isso não justifica – disse vovó – Vocês vieram juntos, tinham que ter voltado juntos. Eu estava já pensando que aconteceu alguma coisa com você e você não voltou pra casa...

- Eu não voltei sozinha, o Thomas me trouxe – expliquei - Desculpe, não queria preocupar nenhum de vocês.

Mais um pouco de silêncio para animar a noite.

- Por favor, gente – disse – Podem me dar o sermão amanhã? To morrendo de sono _mesmo_...

- Tudo bem, vamos sair do quarto meninos – comandou vovó.

- Boa noite – disseram eles.

- Boa noite – respondi.

Na manhã seguinte, tive a esperança de ter um dia tranquilo, mas como a vida sempre te dá um banho de desilusão quando você está sonhadora demais, logo, pude ver que meu dia não começaria tão tranquilo assim. Isso porque, quando acordei e desci as escadas, vi Noa conversando com o Ed.

- Você acha mesmo Ed, que durante esse tempo todo com Thomas em cima dela, ela não ficou com ele antes? – ela dizia, irritando-me a cada palavra – É claro que sim. Ela ama ele, então é normal. Duvido muito que eles tenham vindo _direto_ pra casa ontem...

- O que você está insinuando? – Ed perguntou exatamente o que eu queria e, incrivelmente, com o mesmo grau de irritação que eu, aparentemente – A Winry não é dessas não!

- Não to chamando ela de nada – disse Noa, defendendo-se – É normal duas pessoas que se amam entregarem-se um para o outro – ela enroscou os braços no pescoço do Ed.

- Você não a conhece – ele desenroscou-se – Winry é uma garota briguenta, ousada e cheia de atitude, mas ela é tímida por dentro. Ela não faria algo assim com um cara que mal conhece...

Isso mesmo! Não faria.

Eu estava adorando ver o Ed me defendendo de Noa na cara dela. Estava me sentindo de alma lavada.

- Você acha que a conhece?

- Não acho, _conheço_ – disse Ed – Fui criado com ela, praticamente. Sei muito bem como Winry costuma agir...

- Já tentou transar com ela?

- Não! – Ed corou violentamente... E eu também.

- Então não sabe como ela reagiria se tentasse.

A imagem mental criada foi um pouco complicada: Ed beijando-me abraçando-me, apalpando-me e tentando me despir. Corei muito com isso e balançei a cabeça negativamente, tentando tirar tais pensamentos nada inocentes da cabeça.

- Ela conheceu esse cara outro dia, Noa – Ed pareceu retomar a compostura – Não transaria com ele. Além disso, porque ela faria isso e voltaria pra casa no mesma noite?

- Pra vovó não desconfiar, né Ed! – Ela tentou abraça-lo novamente, mas antes que ela o beijasse, ele levantou do sofá.

- Tenho que falar com o Al – disse ele pensativo.

- Pensei que poderíamos aproveitar a manhã – comentou Noa.

- Noa-

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, quando me viu ao pé da escada.

- Winry? – Disse Ed – Bom dia! Tudo bem?

Achei um pouco estranha aquela pergunta, mas respondi.

- Sim, tudo bem sim. E você?

- To bem também – respondeu Ed. Não fiquei muito certa de que ele estava falando a verdade, mas não retruquei – Estava aí há muito tempo?

- Não, porquê? – perguntei – Falavam de mim, por acaso?

Ed deu um rizinho sem graça e Noa nem se fala.

- Claro que não, Winry-san – disse ela – Falávamos de ontem a noite, não foi Ed-kun?

- Foi sim – mentiu ele. Acho que ele sabia que eu me irritaria muito com aquela história, então preferiu não me dizer nada sobre ela.

- Estava indo falar com o Al – disse Ed – Não quer saber o que aconteceu entre ele e Sarah ontem?

- Ô se quero! – respondi, pegando na mão dele e o puxando para a cozinha, de onde ouvi uma rizada inconfundível: o riso de Al, que provavelmente estava tomando o café da manhã.

Noa, como um fantasma, veio atrás de nós.

- E aí, Al? – cumprimentei – Conte tudo, não esconda nada! Você e Sarah ontem, como foi?

- O que? – Ele engasgou com um pedaço de pão, foi pego de surpresa. Estava corado.

- Você e Sarah, Al – repeti.

- Ela quer saber se você ficou com ela – disse Ed.

- Só ela, né? – perguntou Al, irônico.

- Tá, eu também quero saber – disse Ed – Você é meu irmão, não minta pra mim. Ficou com ela ou não ficou?

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Porque? – perguntei chocada.

- Pois é, Al! Porque deixou passar essa? Ela é tão linda... E inteligente também.

Não me senti muito confortável vendo o Ed elogiando assim outra garota, mas me controlei, certa de que minha concorrência era outra.

- Por isso mesmo – disse Al – Eu não quero brincar com os sentimentos dela. Eu não a amo, sabe?

- Mas você não sente nada, _nada_ por ela? – perguntei.

- Acho que já sei o motivo de não querer ela – disse Ed, olhando nos olhos do irmão – É _ela_, não é?

Al abaixou a cabeça, corado e em seguida assentiu. Eu não pude deixar de prestar atenção na ênfase dada ao último "ela".

- Ela? – perguntei – Ela quem?

Al olhou para o irmão, como quem diz "nem ouse contar!"

- Qual é, Al! – disse eu – Desde quando esconde coisas de mim?

Na verdade, a pergunta certa seria "desde quando os Elric _não_ escondem coisas de mim?" Mas isso era apenas um detalhe.

- Al não quer que eu conte – disse Ed – Então não vou contar. Mas ele ta a fim de outra garota, por isso não quis ficar com a Sarah. Me parece o certo a fazer, já que Sarah parece gostar mesmo do Al. Ela podia acabar saindo magoada dessa história.

Nessas horas eu admirava muito Al. Ele era doce, gentil, um perfeito cavalheiro.

- É isso mesmo, Al? Você ta apaixonado por alguém?

- Não é bem isso... – disse Al, sem graça, mas em seguida assumiu – To.

- Como ela é? Como você a conheceu?

- Ela é uma garota bem legal – disse Al – Conheci ela no meio das nossas viagens.

- E eu achava que você não sentia nada desse tipo por ela – disse Ed – Porque você nunca disse nada a ela?

- É que... – ele parecia inseguro – Não sei se ela pensa em mim da mesma forma...

- Mas não tem como você saber se você não contar pra ela, né Al? – incrivelmente, esse bom conselho veio de Noa.

- Eu sei, mas-

- Agora que você não é mais armadura e nem ta esquelético, você até que ta bem apresentável, logo, você tem chances – disse Ed.

- Ei! – protestou Al – Não fale de mim desse jeito...

Ed riu. Adorava perturbar o irmão.

- E você, nanico? – perguntou a vovó – Não tem ninguém de quem goste não?

- Eu? – Ed pareceu ter ficado um tanto sem graça. Vovó provavelmente estava fazendo referência à Noa.

- A senhora sabe que tem, dona Pinako... – disse Noa, com propriedade – Winry também gosta de alguém, né? Thomas que o diga...

Se um olhar matasse, Noa estaria morta naquele momento, tamanha fora a intensidade do meu olhar para ela. Um olhar fulminante, diga-se de passagem.

- Al – disse Ed – Vamos dar um passeio? Só nós dois, como nos velhos tempos?

- Vamos – respondeu o mais novo.

- Ok, vou me trocar – respondi – Tenho que trabalhar nuns automails hoje.

Subi pro quarto e troquei-me por lá. Quando estava pronta, com meu macacão de trabalho e prestes a descer para o porão, onde pretendia passar boa parte do dia, Noa apareceu la no quarto.

- Estava querendo falar com você – disse-me ela.

- Ótimo – respondi secamente – Porque eu também queria falar com você.

- Seu truquezinho não funcionou.

- Que truquezinho? – aquela garota estava louca, só podia. Ela inventou uma história sobre mim e Thomas, depois me disse que _meu_ truquezinho não funcionou?

- Sair da festa no meio para chamar atenção do Ed, tentar fazê-lo se preocupar com você e talz... Bem coisa de menina ingênua mesmo...

- Não saí por esse motivo, mas mesmo que tivesse saído, seria menos desonesto do que mentir pro Ed, dizendo que transei com Thomas.

- O que poderia muito bem ser verdade – retrucou ela.

- Só se eu fosse uma vadia, como você.

- _Querida_, isso não me atinge, afinal, é a mim que o Ed quer e _nós duas_ sabemos disso.

Irritei-me profundamente com aquela afirmação de Noah, juntamente com aquela postura de quem sabia que estava ganhando, ou melhor, _achava_ que estava.

- _Querida_ – comecei. Ressalta-se aqui o alto teor de ironia ao mencionar a palavra "querida" – Eu saquei bem o tipo de pessoa que você é e do que é capaz para alcançar os seus objetivos (e isso não foi um elogio) – respirei fundo, tentando me controlar – Você é capaz de fazer as coisas mais absolutamente sórdidas e absurdas para conseguir o que quer, neste caso, o Ed. Mentir, pelo visto, não é nada pra você. Você pode até enganar ele com essa postura de boa garota, mas a mim não.

- E daí? – respondeu ela, com desdém. Finalmente a máscara caíra – E se eu for capaz? Sabe de uma coisa? – disse a morena – Eu também tô sacando a sua não é de hoje... Você pode fingir ser a melhor amiga dele pra sempre, eu não ligo. Mas, já notei que você tem um interesse maior no Ed. Já notei que está apaixonada por ele. Não que eu ligue para esse seu amorzinho platônico, mas, se você _pensa_ que tem _alguma_ chance com ele, desista garota. Eu morei com ele durante três anos e, no último, fomos apenas nós dois – ela disse esse final pausadamente - Somos quase como _marido e mulher._

- Morei com ele uns bons anos também, _garota_ – respondi no mesmo tom – E, ao contrário de você, eu o conheço desde os cinco anos, quando vim morar aqui em Rizembool. Não se ache como mulher dele só por isso, então.

- Ok. – concordou ela – Mas, ao contrário de você, ele não me vê como uma amiga.

É... Pelo visto aquilo seria um belo debate acerca do Ed...

- Quem te disse isso? – questionei.

- É óbvio que ele te vê como amiga apenas, do contrário, já teria acontecido algo entre vocês, como ocorreu conosco.

- Se você tá falando do baile, eu também beijei outra pessoa, o Thomas – retruquei – Não significa que estou apaixonada por ele. Da mesma forma que não significa que o Ed ta apaixonado por você. Não confunda as coisas.

- Acontece que não foi só no baile, _meu bem_ – destaque novamente para o teor sarcástico – Do outro lado, eu também o beijei.

Tá. Disso eu não sabia. _Como _assim ela o beijou do outro lado? Ou será que ela estava mentindo? Calma Winry... Ela ta querendo deixar você com raiva...

- Se não acredita, pergunta pro Edo-kun – completou ela. Como se eu fosse fazer isso... Mas, será que ela estava falando a verdade ou ela estava dizendo isso apenas para confirmar seu _blef_?

- Olha, - comecei usando toda réstia que ainda tinha de autoconfiança e raiva - Você pode _até_ ter beijado ele, se é que essa história não é _blef_, mas, quantas vezes _ele_ te beijou?

Sim. Tinha diferença. Toma Noa!

Olhei-a com um ar vitorioso, embora no fundo ainda me perguntasse quanto do que Noa disse seria verdade e quanto seria mentira. Noa riu. E eu não gostei daquele sorriso.

- Até onde eu sei, Winry – disse Noa, como se soubesse de tudo mesmo – Quando alguém corresponde um beijo, ele está beijando quem o beijou também...

Já entendi. Ela quis dizer que beijou o Ed e ele correspondeu. Ok. Ponto para ela, mas...

- Você não entende, né? – retruquei – Não é uma questão de beijar, não beijar, corresponder ou não. É uma questão de laços, ligação. O Ed e eu temos uma ligação que você jamais terá, mesmo que tenha dormido com ele, o que eu duvido que tenha feito.

- Quem te garante? – perguntou ela, plantando novamente em mim a sementinha da dúvida – Morei com ele por três anos e não sou sua amiga de infância, que ele vê como irmã.

Irmã? Essa doeu.

- Logo, - completou ela – Pode muito bem ter acontecido.

- Se assim o fosse, você não se gabaria de um simples beijo – respondi – Noa, esses seus joguinhos não funcionam mais comigo. De início, até fiquei com raiva de mim, me sentindo um monstro por não gostar de você, mas hoje vejo com clareza que não deveria gostar mesmo. Como você pôde envenenar o Ed contra mim daquele jeito, quando diz gostar dele?

- Ele não precisa de você – disse Noa – Tem muitos mecânicos bons na Central. Você não é tão indispensável quanto pensa.

Fervilhei de raiva com esse comentário dela. No entanto, não era necessário mencionar isso, era? Ultimamente, eu estava um poço de raiva por culpa dessa garota...

- Noa, se quer saber, eu o amo – disse a ela – Eu amo o Ed. E não como amigo, mas como homem mesmo. Mesmo assim, embora enciumada e com raiva de você, eu a deixaria ficar com ele, pois achava que você era uma boa pessoa e que, talvez, vocês estivessem juntos e, quem sabe, ele gostasse de você.

- Já eu nunca gostei de você – disse Noa – Sempre notei que queria tirar o Ed de mim...

- Tirar? Noa, ele nunca foi seu!

- Vou te dar um conselho: Saia do meu caminho, Winry.

- Senão você fará o quê? – desafiei.

- Passarei por cima de você como um trem – respondeu Noa.

- Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa então – argumentei – Eu decidi algo que você precisa saber: Não darei o Ed de bandeja pra você. E não tenho medo das suas ameaças, já fui ameaçada por gente muito mais perigosa. Se quiser, pergunta ao Ed – imitei a frase dela de outrora – Se você quiser conquistar o Ed, tudo bem, mas saiba que não ficarei de braços cruzados, deixando ele ir para os seus, _a não ser_ que ele queira ir. Em outras palavras: Se quiser brigar pelo Ed, eu topo. É guerra.

E, dizendo isso, saí magistralmente do quarto.

* * *

**NA:** Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Confesso que essa briga entre Noa e Winry já estava há muito tempo na minha cabeça, embora lá eu tenha inserido uns tapas na cara e coisa e tal hsuahsuahuahuahuhaushuahs. Acho que esse é um marco importante em termos relacionais porque a Winry finalmente decidiu partir pro ataque (ou algo assim). Vamos ver o que ela fará daqui pra frente...

Reviews são bem vindas e necessárias. Como eu disse, estou com saudades dos comentários de vocês. Então, façamos um acordo: vocês comentam e eu posto, quanto mais comentários eu ver, mais rápido eu posto (sim, bem antes de dois meses, garanto).

De qualquer forma, obrigada por terem lido até aqui.

Ja ne! o/


	9. Capítulo Extra Noa

**N/A: **Drabble inspirada no cap. 7 dessa fic: Uma disputa para duas. Pensei em escrevê-la assim que terminei de escrever a parte final do cap. anterior. Ficou uma resposta não dita de Noa ali, que eu não tinha como colocar, afinal, é a Win quem tá narrando a história. Ah! Podem contar que aí tem 100 palavras mesmo! Enjoy it!

* * *

**KALI: DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO**

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA - NOA**

* * *

Ouviu as palavras de Winry, com ódio fervilhando por seu corpo. C_omo assim_ "eu topo"? _Como assim_ "é guerra"? Ela certamente não sabia em que terreno estava pisando ao afirmar aquilo. Contudo, Noa já vira a mecânica muito antes de se encontrarem pessoalmente, já sabia com o que estava lidando. Winry, por outro lado, não fazia ideia de quem ela era ou do que era capaz. Mesmo assim, não lhe pareceu boa coisa o fato da loira não mais esconder seus sentimentos.

- Não vai deixá-lo pra mim? - comentou a morena para si – É isso o que vamos ver...

* * *

**N/A:** Digamos que essa Drabble é apenas o aperitivo. Se você leu isso, por favor, comente e eu trago o prato principal (capítulo 8) hoje ainda, no mais tardar, amanhã. Prometo.


	10. Capítulo 8 Coisas Que Nunca Direi

**NA: **Olá! Minna-san! Voltei depois de longa data... Quero agradecer a review de _Rizz_. Pode se sentir importante, porque foi por _sua_ causa que eu postei esse capítulo. Na verdade, esse capítulo já estava pronto, mas eu estava pensando que ninguém mais acompanhava essa fic e, como estava (ou melhor, estOU) muito ocupada, não me preocupei muito em atualizar. Acho que sequer pensei nisso... Tipo: Pra quê se ninguém ta lendo? Olha só a importância das reviews...

Mas, bem... O último capítulo foi uma drabble (um extra), mostrando a reação de Noa após a briga (verbal) dela com Winry. Caso não lembrem, elas duas tiveram uma looonga discusão acerca do Ed, no capítulo 7. O capítulo é relativamente curto, então se quiserem reler, fiquem a vontade.

Estou um tanto preguiçosa pra resumir o que aconteceu até aqui, mas em vias gerais, Ed voltou pra Rizembool, contudo, "trouxe" Noa com ele. Noa está apaixonada por Ed, o que causa ciúmes em Winry. Houve um baile na cidade no qual Ed acabou indo com Noa e Winry com Thomas, um amigo dela, que por sua vez, é apaixonado por ela, mas sabe que a garota ama Ed. Al foi com Sarah, mas ao que tudo indica, ele também está interessado em outra pessoa, embora não se saiba quem. Quando Win vai embora do baile, Noa interpreta isso como uma tentativa de chamar a atenção do Ed e as duas brigam feio no dia seguinte. Isso foi um resumo bem tosco, va lá, mas acho q serve pra alguma coisa hsuashuahsuahsuas

A história até aqui tem sido bem romântica, como podem ver, mas não será assim o tempo todo, vou logo adiantando... Esse capítulo, contudo, ainda é bem fofo e romântico e é o maior que escrevi até agora, então aproveitem! Outra coisa que marca esse capítulo é que dou um ou dois toques de modernidade nele, faço algumas referências e coloco uma música (entretanto, este capítulo NÃO é uma songfic!). As músicas, aliás, como tudo o mais, além da história, não me pertencem.

Ta certo. Deixarei vocês mesmos notarem sozinhos as coisas que preparei para este capítulo. Reviews são sempre bem vindas (deixam a autora feliz e me lembram que preciso atualizar). No mais, _enjoy_!

Que nota grande... O.O Prometo que no final não terá nenhuma.

* * *

**KALI  
**

_**(DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO)**_

**CAPÍTULO 8 – COISAS QUE NUNCA DIREI**

* * *

Desci as escadas para o café da manhã. Naquela manhã após o baile, Ed estava atipicamente romântico. Com rosas vermelhas na mão e aparentemente nervoso. Ele trazia um violino também, o qual eu me perguntava qual seria o uso, já que tocá-lo não era algo que o Ed sabia fazer. Então percebi que estava enganada, porque ele depositou o buquê sobre a mesa e começou a tocar uma música que eu nem sabia que ele conhecia "My heart will go on" da Celine Dion. E o mais impressionante é que ele tocava divinamente! Quando aprendera?

Ficar ali ao pé da escada, vendo Ed tocar uma música romântica no violino com rosas vermelhas esperando para serem entregues a dona, me deixaria completamente feliz e corada, se tais gestos fossem pra mim.

Noa, que estava atrás de mim, no topo da escada, manifestou-se e, pela reação do Ed, aquilo tudo era mesmo pra ela.

-Meu amor, nem acredito! – disse ela – Olha o que você fez!

Ed sorriu marotamente.

- Gostou? – perguntou ele.

- Claro que sim! – disse Noa, descendo em sua direção, mas antes que ela pudesse lhe dar um beijo, eu acordei.

Sim, acordei. Eu estava sonhando.

Pensar tanto nesses assuntos do coração na noite anterior, fez-me sonhar profundamente, uns sonhos bem estranhos, diga-se de passagem.

Ou seria melhor dizer "pesadelos"? Sim, pois todos eles envolviam Ed e Noa juntos, de alguma forma.

Levantei-me. O dia já havia amanhecido e havia trabalho a minha espera. Parei para pensar por um minuto. Não era justo andar com macacão o tempo todo, parecendo um menino, enquanto Noa desfilava em belos vestidos. Claro que dessa forma Ed não repararia em mim. Homem algum repararia.

Então, tive uma ideia: Colocaria um vestido e, na hora de trabalhar, eu colocaria um avental a fim de protegê-lo da sujeira. Seria isso!

Levei um tempo excessivo para me arrumar, mas o resultado foi satisfatório. Um vestido leve, floral com uma maquiagem leve também. Nada exagerado, mas fez diferença no meu visual costumeiro, principalmente levando em consideração que eu nem me maquiava.

Desci as escadas com meu melhor sorriso no rosto e dei de cara justamente com quem eu queria que me visse daquele jeito: Ed. Ele me olhou um pouco surpreso e perguntou, com o cenho franzido:

- Vai sair?

- Não, por quê? – eu quase podia ouvir a resposta. Um elogio.

- Hm... Por nada – disse ele, para a minha frustração – É que você nunca se arruma dentro de casa...

Então ele achava que eu estava arrumada... Já era um bom começo, embora eu tivesse que ter o trabalho de ler os pensamento dele, praticamente. De qualquer forma, esse era o comportamento típico do Ed, seria muito estranho se de repente ele dissesse que eu estava linda, por mais que eu quisesse gerar nele tal pensamento.

- Ta querendo dizer que eu ando desarrumada em casa? – olhei de forma ameaçadora, lembrando-me do seu último comentário.

- NÃO! – eu realmente intimidava, quando queria – Só quis dizer que você não se arruma _tanto_ quando vai ficar em casa – explicou ele.

- Não to arrumada Ed – disse – Arrumada eu tava no dia do baile... Mas, enfim. Vou trabalhar.

- Assim?

- Qual é o problema Edward Elric? – perguntei.

- É que você vai sujar sua roupa toda de graxa.

- Pra isso serve o avental.

- Não vai tomar café não?

Parei para pensar um pouco.

- É uma boa ideia. Vamos! – puxei ele pela mão, tentando evitar corar com o contato. Ed pareceu surpreso, mas não pude observar muito a expressão dele, pois ele seguia (ou era arrastado) atrás de mim.

- Bom dia gente! – cumprimentei bem humorada. Ed também cumprimentou todos à mesa e em seguida me perguntou:

- O que deu em você hoje?

- Hm? – não entendi a pergunta.

- Você ta estranha hoje, o que aconteceu?

- Nada. To normal. – respondi, desconversando.

Noa e eu trocamos olhares na mesa. Não olhares amigáveis, só para constar. Os olhares que trocamos eram olhares que diziam claramente que ela entendeu o meu propósito com aquela arrumação. Ao mesmo tempo, dizia que fiquei feliz em deixa-la irritada e que aquele era só o começo. Enfim, eram olhares que selavam nosso tratado de guerra. Com certeza Noa não ficaria sem fazer nada, mas eu estava pronta pra ela.

A despeito de tudo isso, eu sorri muito durante o café da manhã. Sabia que o Ed gostava de me ver sorrir, ou ao menos, ele preferia isto a me ver chorar. Até aí, eram pensamentos de um bom amigo, claro, mas eu estava disposta a fazer suas atenções se voltarem para mim durante todo aquele dia, estava disposta a fazê-lo ver-me como mais do que apenas sua melhor amiga e o visual era uma parte importante deste processo.

Infelizmente, ao contrário daquela folgada, eu não tinha o dia inteiro para flertes, pois tinha trabalho a fazer, então fui trabalhar. Cuidei de colocar avental e luvas, para não sujar as mãos e, pior ainda, o vestido de graxa e liguei o radinho que fica em cima da mesinha no porão. Começou a tocar uma música da Avril Lavigne que eu já tinha ouvido antes mas nunca tinha notado o quanto tinha a ver comigo. Comecei a prestar atenção na letra e na melodia.

_**La da da da La da da da la**_

_**Da da da da la da da da la la la la da**_

_**Da da da da da da da**_

_**I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows**_

_Estou puxando meus cabelos  
Estou rasgando minhas roupas  
Estou tentando me manter calma  
Eu sei, estou demostrando_

_**I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_Estou olhando para os meus pés  
Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas  
Estou procurando as palavras dentro de minha cabeça_

_**I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah**_

_Estou me sentindo nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Você vale a pena,  
Yeah_

Eu me identifiquei logo de cara com aquela canção, não porque eu curtia muito as músicas de Avril Lavigne, mas porque era o retrato do que eu estava fazendo: tentando ser perfeita pra chamar a atenção do Ed, tentando fazê-lo perceber meus sentimentos, mas eu fico corada e nervosa com a ideia, mesmo assim, continuo porque sei que ele é o tipo de cara pelo qual vale a pena lutar. Eu realmente não o deixaria para alguém como Noa...

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer  
Eu diria que eu quero te impressionar  
Ficar com você todas as noites  
Estou te apertando muito forte?_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver  
Eu queria ver você me pedir de joelhos  
Case comigo hoje  
Acho que estou jogando minha vida fora  
Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi_

Sim era isso o que eu queria, poderia ser uma canção feita por mim de tão bem que ela se encaixa com os meus sentimentos. Se eu conhecesse a Avril pessoalmente, diria que ela compôs essa canção para mim. Duvido muito que o Ed um dia me pediria em casamento, ele não é o tipo de pessoa que segue tradições religiosas, mas é um sonho secreto que tenho. Mas, o que estou pensando afinal? Nem sequer namorados somos...

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you**_

_**What's on my mind?**_

_Isto não me faz bem nenhum  
É apenas um desperdício de tempo  
Que utilidade isso tem para você  
O que está na minha mente?_

_**If ain't coming out**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care?**_

_Se não vir à tona  
Não vamos a lugar algum  
Então por que eu não consigo te dizer que eu me importo?_

Acho que tenho medo de confessar meus sentimentos, mas se eu não o fizer, vamos continuar nesse "chove, mas não molha", como diria Al. Parece ser tão simples, mas então, porque eu não consigo dizer para o Ed que eu o amo?

Acho que tenho medo, medo do que ele diria se soubesse desses meus pensamentos, de tudo o que eu sinto... Confessar-me é uma ideia por demais assustadora, porque não sei se ele se sente como eu, se ele sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por ele e esse medo me traz uma insegurança, um nervosismo. Principalmente quando penso que há outra pessoa que também quer o coração dele. Será que sou capaz de competir?

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it, yeah**_

_Porque estou me sentido nervosa_

_Tentando ser tão perfeita_

_Porque eu sei que você vale a pena_

_Você vale a pena, yeah_

Na verdade, acho que nunca conversei sobre garotas com o Ed, não sei qual é o tipo dele, o que o atrai numa mulher. Acho que Noa já deve ter perguntado para ele algo assim, do jeito que ela é oferecida, não me admiraria. É um pouco estranho pensar que sou a melhor amiga dele e vice versa, mas nunca conversamos sobre namorados. Até com Al já conversei, mas não com o Ed.

Talvez eu tenha medo de acabar me entregando se conversarmos sobre amor. Toda vez que o vejo, vejo o quanto ele tem crescido e amadurecido, percebo que é esse mesmo o cara que eu quero do meu lado para o resto da vida. Ele, definitivamente, vale a pena.

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer  
Eu diria que eu quero te impressionar  
Ficar com você todas as noites  
Estou te apertando muito forte?_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver  
Eu queria ver você me pedir de joelhos  
Case comigo hoje  
Acho que estou jogando minha vida fora  
Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi_

Será que é querer demais que o homem que eu amo me ame também? Será que é ser muito romântica não querer ser masoquista desejando viver sozinha enquanto o cara que você ama está com outra pessoa? Será que é pedir muito querer uma chance de lutar por esse amor?

Não, não é. Todo mundo tem o direito de tentar ser feliz. Todo mundo tem o direito de tentar ser feliz ao lado da pessoa a quem ama. Isso não é pedir demais, não é querer um sonho impossível, é apenas ser humano. Foi por isso que eu decidi que não me entregaria; que lutaria pelo Ed. Tenho certeza que sou capaz de fazê-lo feliz, mais do que Noa poderia.

_**What's wrong with my tongue?**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter, I stumble**_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

_O que há de errado com a minha língua?_

_Essas palavras continuam escapando_

_Eu gaguejo, eu tropeço_

_Como se eu não tivesse nada para dizer_

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it, yeah**_

_Porque estou me sentido nervosa_

_Tentando ser tão perfeita_

_Porque eu sei que você vale a pena_

_Você vale a pena, yeah_

_**La da da da la da da da la**_

_**Da da da da la da da da la la la la da**_

_**Da da da da da da da (yeah)**_

Aquela melodia tocava e meu coração se preenchia de dúvidas e certezas também. O que me impedia de dizer para o Ed que eu o amava? Timidez era a única resposta. Não, não era. Timidez e insegurança. Sim, era isso. Eu tinha vergonha de falar, do Ed acabar rindo de mim, tinha medo da rejeição... E se ele amasse Noa?

Thomas disse uma vez que às vezes ele me olhava de um jeito, como que me admirando. Não sei se seria o mesmo olhar, mas já o trocamos algumas vezes. Eu gostaria muito de que Ed lesse meu olhar, não eram óbvios meus sentimentos? Acho que todo mundo em Rezembool já sabia, menos ele.

_**La da da da la da da da la**_

_**Da da da da la da da da la la la la da**_

_**Da da da da da da da**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_Acho que estou jogando minha vida fora  
Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer  
Eu diria que eu quero te impressionar  
Ficar com você todas as noites  
Estou te apertando muito forte?_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver  
Eu queria ver você me pedir de joelhos  
Case comigo hoje  
Acho que estou jogando minha vida fora  
Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi_

_**These things I'll never say**_

_Estas coisas que eu nunca direi_

"Guess I'm wishing my life away with this things I'll never say" repeti a frase em minha cabeça. "Acho que estou jogando minha vida fora com essas coisas que eu nunca direi" traduzi mentalmente. Foi por isso que resolvi agir, não?

A verdade é que eu pensei em agir, mas ainda não sabia o que fazer. Eu não iria me insinuar como Noa fazia e também não podia dizer diretamente que eu o amo, seria arriscado demais. O que fazer? Essa era a questão.

Levantei-me e saí do porão, não sem antes tirar as luvas e o avental, bem como verificar se havia alguma sujeira de graxa em algum lugar e retocar a maquiagem. Estava impecável, como de manhã, mas já era hora de almoçar.

- Winry, você pode ir ao mercado comprar umas coisinhas pra mim? – perguntou vovó.

- Claro – disse – Ed, você virá, não? Porque eu não posso carregar as coisas todas sozinha.

- E eu tenho cara de bagageiro? – Noa sorriu com o comentário do Ed. Eu ignorei ambos.

- Você não precisaria fazer isso se tivéssemos um carro.

- Pra que é que eu vou comprar um carro, se eu vivo viajando? – perguntou Ed.

- Parem com isso – disse Al – Vocês dois brigam como se fossem casados!

Ed e eu coramos. Noa fechou a cara, irritada.

- Ele deve estar estressado por ficar tantos dias no mesmo lugar – disse Pinako – Se quiser comprar um carro para nós, não ligamos, chibi.

- QUEM AQUI É DO TAMANHO DE UM GRÃO DE FEIJÃO? – esbravejou Ed – EU CRESCI, PORRA!

- Ela não disse isso, Ed! – argumentou Al.

Vovó riu. Acho que ela sentia falta da velha bagunça.

- Não seja tão boca suja na minha casa, nanico.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Ed.

- MAS QUE DROGA! – disse ele – Até quando você vai me encher com isso? Já sou maior até que a Winry e o Al...

Ele parecia uma criança zangada.

- EI! – defendeu-se Al – Maior que a Winry pode ser, mas maior que EU? Acho que não...

- EU sou o mais velho aqui! – retrucou Ed.

- Isso não é relevante – disse eu, indisposta a continuar com aquilo – Vai ao mercado comigo ou não?

- Vou, vou – disse Ed, resignado.

- Nesse caso, eu também vou – disse Noa – Afinal, quanto mais mulheres, melhor para escolher coisas de casa.

- Eu também irei então, to a fim de passear – disse Al.

E lá se foi meu passeio a sós com o Ed...

Fomos caminhando, conversando e brincando uns com os outros até que chegamos ao centro. Chegando lá eu pude ouvir a mesma música que tocara no meu rádio de manhã.

- Essa música – depois do meu momento reflexivo no porão, eu não precisava ouvir aquela música novamente...

- Que musica? – perguntou Al

- A que ta tocando na rádio: "_I'm feeling nervous/_ _Trying to be so perfect_/ _Cause I know you're worth it_/ _You're worth it, yeah__" _– cantei o trecho que estava tocando naquela hora para ele.

- Não sabia que você gostava de música romântica – disse Ed.

- Toda garota gosta, Ed – respondi prontamente. "E essa parece ser a cópia da minha vida" pensei. Mas ainda era cedo para dizer que ela estava me perseguindo. Mesmo andando, ainda dava para ouvir o "lalala" da canção, que vinha depois da parte que eu cantei.

Diria que foi um programa mais chato do que o que eu tinha pensado, ainda mais porque Noa estava inclusa nele, muito embora contra minha vontade.

Na volta, resolvi que queria ver Sarah e Thomas, por isso, ao passar pela porta deles, resolvi entrar lá. Ed, Noa e, pasmem, Al não estavam muito afim da mudança, então acabei por deixa-los irem para casa, enquanto eu desviava minha rota, rumo à casa dos Hakuro.

- Olá dona Hakuro! – cumprimentei – Thom e Sarah tão aí?

- Olá querida! – respondeu a Sra. Hakuro – Thom foi à cidade comprar umas coisas, mas Sarah ta aí sim.

- Incrível que eu tava lá no centro hoje, mas não vi o Thom – disse – Bem, vou indo ver a Sarah.

-Fique a vontade!

Cheguei ao quarto de Sarah e agora era oficial: aquela música estava me perseguindo. Sarah estava toda empolgada cantando a mesma música que eu ouvira de manhã em casa e no centro de Rezembool:

_**La da da da La da da da la**_

_**Da da da da la da da da la la la la da**_

_**Da da da da da da da**_

_**I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows**_

_Estou puxando meus cabelos  
Estou rasgando minhas roupas  
Estou tentando me manter calma  
Eu sei, estou demostrando_

_**I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_Estou olhando para os meus pés  
Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas  
Estou procurando as palavras dentro de minha cabeça_

- Oi Winry! – disse ela, interrompendo a cantoria. Até que ela tinha uma voz bonita – Conhece essa música da Avril? Parece que tem tudo a ver com a minha vida... É a minha música!

- Eu imagino que sim, ela também tem tudo a ver comigo, ta me perseguindo o dia todo – comentei com certo pesar, sentando-me a beira da cama.

- Ah, não fala assim, a música é tãaao legal! – defendeu Sarah, cantando em seguida a parte da música que estava tocando no momento:

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver  
Eu queria ver você me pedir de joelhos  
Case comigo hoje  
Acho que estou jogando minha vida fora  
Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi_

- Eu tava pensando hoje... Se o Al soubesse... – comentou Sarah.

- Pelo visto, não rolou nada ontem, não foi? – perguntei, mesmo já sabendo que não.

- Não... – disse ela – Acho que o Al é tão tímido quanto eu, aí, já viu, ne?

- Ele é sim – confirmei – Mas, acho que ele gosta de outra garota, por isso que ele não tentou nada com você ontem.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim, o Ed falou e depois o Al confirmou. Sinto muito.

- Imaginei que um cara como o Al nunca se interessaria por alguém como eu... – disse Sarah, cabisbaixa. Logo em seguida, ela olha para mim com os olhos marejados, tentando forçar um sorriso. Não sei se foi pena, ou empatia, mas me senti mal por Sarah, então a abracei.

- Hey garota! Vai ficar tudo bem – disse a ela – Você vai superar isso.

- Acho que pode ser você...

- O que?

- A garota que o Al gosta.

- Porque diz isso?

- Vocês são tão próximos, e você é tão bonita e tão legal...

Oh, Deus! Espero que não!

- Obrigada – respondi sorrindo – Mas espero sinceramente que esteja enganada.

- É?

- Sim, porque eu amo o irmão dele – disse Winry – E ele sabe disso. Amor não correspondido é sempre muito triste, não?

- É verdade...

- Anime-se garota! O Al estar interessado por outra garota não é o fim do mundo, se ele não se apaixonar por ela, logo, logo o interesse vai embora...

- Tomara que sim – disse Sarah, um pouco mais animada que antes.

- E seu irmão não voltou ainda, já é noite – disse.

- Eu sei. Acho que papai o encontrou no caminho e o fez fazer mais algumas coisas antes de virem pra casa.

- De todo modo, tenho que ir, já está escurecendo e esta noite é de lua nova.

- Não prefere que eu ligue para sua casa, para um dos meninos virem te buscar?

- Não, eu consigo chegar em casa sozinha, moro aqui há muitos anos...

- E se você encontrar alguém no caminho?

- Duvido que esse alguém me veja numa noite sem lua...

Sorri para ela. Fomos então em direção à saída.

- Winry, pensei que já tivesse ido. Não quer esperar os meninos chegarem para levar você não?

-Não. Eu vou ficar bem dona Hakuro, não se preocupe. Eu conheço a região.

- Ligue assim que chegar, ta bem?

- Ta certo.

Fui caminhando em direção à minha casa e, alguns minutos depois, ouvi passos. Devia ser algum bicho. Não. Era barulho de sapatos. O medo que Sarah tentara me colocar alcançara-me agora de supetão. Parei. Não sabia se perguntava quem era ou se me escondia.

De repente, uma luz. Era mesmo uma pessoa então. Todos ali me conheciam, não tinha motivo para me assustar, tentei convencer-me.

- Quem está aí?- perguntei, com o máximo de coragem que minha voz trêmula podia exprimir.

- Sou eu Winry, não precisa ficar tão assustada – disse a voz. Ed.

- Ed?

- Não, Barry, o açougueiro – ele riu. Não pude deixar de rir também. A palavra "idiota" também passou pela minha cabeça.

Quando ele aproximou-se o suficiente, pude ver seu rosto pela luz da lanterna.

- O que te deu pra demorar tanto, sabendo que era noite de lua nova?

- Perdi a hora, desculpe.

- 'Bora – disse ele passando o braço em volta dos meus ombros e caminhando comigo rumo à casa da vovó.

- Espera – disse – Você veio até aqui só para me buscar?

- Preferia voltar sozinha no escuro, é?

- Você sabe que não – respondi – Obrigada.

A caminhada seguiu silenciosa, até que Ed resolveu assoviar uma musiquinha. Após observar a melodia que se formara, notei que era o mesmo "lararara" da música da Avril. Aquela música realmente estava me perseguindo, só podia...

- Ed, você conhece essa música?

- Mais ou menos, acho que você tava cantando ela durante a tarde, lá no centro.

- Cantei tantas vezes assim?

- Com certeza – disse Ed – Até Den teria aprendido, se estivesse lá.

Imaginei Den latindo no rítimo da música, foi um tanto hilário.

- Noa deixou você vir sozinho? – lembrei que aquela lambisgóia não permitiria, de livre e espontânea vontade, que Ed viesse me buscar para ficar a sós comigo no meio da estrada, numa noite sem lua. Corei ao constatar que estamos realmente a sós, na escuridão. Se fossemos namorados, ou se o Ed fosse outro tipo de homem...

- Noa não tem que me deixar fazer nada, eu faço o que quero – disse ele, decidido. Somente naquela hora foi que eu notei que a mão dele ainda estava sobre o meu ombro. Aquilo me deixava nervosa, não que incomodasse, de qualquer forma.

_-"I'm feeling nervous/Trying to be so perfect/ Cause I know you're worth it/ You're worth it, yeah" -_ sem perceber, estava cantando aquela música novamente.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está apaixonada...

-Eu? – ri sem graça. – Por quê? - Ed pôs a lanterna no meu rosto, o que me fez fechar os olhos – Tira isso da minha cara!

- Porque você ficou cantando essa música hoje o dia todo – disse ele, tirando a lanterna do meu rosto – E porque você ficou corada quando eu perguntei.

Fiquei em silêncio. Nunca pensei que Ed fosse perceber isso dessa forma.

- Aquele Hakuro é um cara de sorte – disse Ed.

Hakuro? Então ele achava que eu estava afim do Thomas? E essa coisa de cara de sorte? Então ele achava que quem me conquistasse era um cara de sorte?

- Na verdade-

- Veja! – Ed apontou para algum ponto distante, onde tinha uma luz piscando. Ele fez com que nossa lanterna piscasse também, com certeza era o Al. E assim se foi minha oportunidade de dizer que não era do Thomas que eu gostava.

- Você ia dizer algo, o que era? – Perguntou Ed. Mas a coragem também foi embora, junto com a oportunidade.

- Não era nada de mais... Eu já esqueci até – menti.

Ed pegou em minha mão e fomos em direção a casa. Chegando lá, Al estava na janela, com a lanterna na mão.

- Edo-kun! Você sumiu! Me deixou preocupada! – disse Noa.

- Fui buscar Winry – disse ele – É lua nova, ela podia ficar paralisada na estrada quando ouvisse uma coruja – disse Ed.

- Claro que não! – fingi-me de ofendida. Fingi-me. Eu sabia que aquilo era uma forma de camuflar que ele estava preocupado com minha chegada em segurança – Eu não tenho medo de-

Fui interrompida pelo barulho do telefone.

- Deve ser a Sra. Hakuro para saber se já cheguei – comentei, atendendo – Alô?

Congelei do outro lado da linha.

- O que foi? – perguntou vovó, preocupada.

- É pra você, Ed. É do exercito.

Todos olharam-se preocupados. Uma ligação do Exército, aquela hora, boa coisa não podia ser...


	11. Capítulo 9 Despedidas

**NA: **Vejam que coisa curiosa: apesar dos pesares, - e foram _muitos_ pesares, acreditem - postei mais rápido do que costumo postar (não que eu costume postar rápido, diga-se de passagem), mas o fato é que levei metade do tempo que costumo levar para postar esse capítulo. A partir de hoje, à pedidos, tentarei levar menos tempo para atualizar a fic. É que é muito complicado achar tempo para me dedicar a fic ultimamente, espero que me perdoem... Quero agradecer a **Rizz** pela sua review no capítulo anterior, ela me deixou muito feliz (não que eu tenha desejado que você tivesse dor de barriga), mas saber que tem alguém ainda que se interessa em ler essas linhas me deixa muito feliz! *o* Acho que estamos chegando na segunda etapa dessa história, e eu fico muito contente que tenha conseguido esvcrever tuuudo isso sem abandonar a fic no meio do processo. O apoio de vocês foi decididamente fundamental. Enquanto houver alguém, mesmo que seja uma pessoa, que leia Kali, continurarei postando e postando ^^

Mas, deixando esse papo meloso de lado, vamos ao que interessa: a fic. **No último capítulo,** vimos que Winry passou o dia devaneando acerca do Ed, mas, por outro lado, ela resolveu tomar uma atitude, não apenas esperar enquanto Noa dava em cima do seu fullmetal. Ela se arrumou toda e deu um jeito de dar um passeio a sós, ou melhor, tentou, porque Noa acabou indo junto e estragando o que poderia ser um passeio romântico. Fora isso, uma certa música da Avril ficou perseguindo-a o dia inteiro. Ao final do dia, ela finalmente conseguiu um momento a sós com o Ed, embora não tivesse planejado, contudo, acabou perdendo a chance de declarar-se para ele. O final do dia, todavia, ainda lhe trazia mais uma surpresa: uma ligação do exército, que, a julgar pela hora, não era para saber como estavam indo as férias...

* * *

**KALI  
**

_(DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO)_

**CAPÍTULO 9 – DESPEDIDAS**

* * *

- Alo? – disse Ed, atendendo ao telefone – Sim, aqui é o Fullmetal Alchemist – houve uma pausa enquanto Ed esperava quem quer que fosse falar do outro lado da linha – Sim – outra pausa. Na verdade, fora uma ligação quase totalmente monossilábica, com exceção de algumas frases soltas, que me fizeram ficar um tanto aflita.

- O quê? – Ed, de repente, parecia preocupado – Sim, mas não tem mais trens nesse horário, terei de esperar até amanhã – aquela conversa não estava me agradando – Sim. Estarei aí o mais breve possível – a pessoa que falava com ele ainda disse mais alguma coisa, antes que o Ed se despedisse dela – Sim. Ok. Boa noite.

O silêncio tomou o ar, contudo não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber que as férias do Ed em Rezembool já tinham durado tempo demais para o Exército.

- O que houve, nii-san? – perguntou Al.

- Problemas na Central. Terei de regressar amanhã, no primeiro trem.

- Então é melhor arrumarmos nossas malas e irmos dormir, não?

- Você e Noa não precisam ir comigo – disse Ed – É meu trabalho, afinal. Não tem porque vocês cancelarem o passeio por minha causa.

- Claro que iremos com você, Ed – disse Noa – Eu vim para cá por sua causa.

- Sem chances de me deixar de fora da diversão, nii-san – disse Al – Vou subir para arrumar minhas malas.

Dizendo isso, Al subiu e Noa subiu também. Ed sorriu.

- Winry... – ele parecia querer dizer algo importante, então o incentivei.

-Sim?

- Você deveria ligar para a Sra. Hakuro, para dizer que já chegou aqui, não a deixe preocupada a toa.

- Sim, vou ligar agora – disse, afastando-me. Alguma coisa me dizia, porém, que não era isso que ele queria dizer. E o olhar que ele e vovó trocaram enquanto eu saia não ajudou-me a afastar essa impressão. Todavia, segui meu caminho.

- Eu já ia ligar pra você, Winry – disse Sarah, já ao telefone – Você disse que ligaria, os meninos já chegaram e nada de você ligar.

- Desculpe, é que aconteceram umas coisas aqui – disse Win.

- Algo aconteceu no meio do caminho?

- Não no meio do caminho, Ed veio me buscar, encontrei-o na estrada. Aconteceu algo agora a pouco...

- O que foi? – Sarah estava ficando preocupada também.

- O exército ligou. Os meninos irão embora amanhã, no primeiro trem.

- Tão de repente assim? O que aconteceu?

- Não sei... O Ed não disse nada, mas acho que ele ta preocupado.

- O Al também vai embora?

- Sim, você sabe... Ele não deixaria o Ed ir sozinho.

- Eles são muito unidos, né?

- Sim, são... – silêncio - Tenho que desligar. Quero falar com eles ainda antes de dormirem.

- Entendo... Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Desliguei o telefone e segui de volta para a sala de estar. Vovó e Ed estavam conversando, eles não me viram.

- Fullmetal, você vai se meter em encrencas de novo, não é? – perguntou vovó.

- Provavelmente – disse Ed, com o semblante preocupado e um sorriso um tanto forçado.

- O exército não disse do que se trata?

-Não, e pra falar a verdade, é isso o que me preocupa... Para eles não falarem por telefone, deve ser algo muito sério, como alguém tentando me matar, ou matar o fuher ou...

- Ou...?

- Uma guerra eminente.

Silencio.

- Tenho certeza que não é nada disso. Vai dar tudo certo – disse vovó – Não apresse as coisas, Ed. E quanto aquele outro assunto que conversamos?

- Que outro assunto? – perguntou Ed, tentando lembrar – Ah, o da-

Ele interrompeu-se. Deixando-me curiosa acerca do que seria.

- O que é que tem? – perguntou Ed.

- Você não vai fazer nada a respeito?

- Com toda essa situação... Acho que é melhor deixar as coisas como estão, vovó. Na verdade, o ideal seria esquecer esse assunto.

- Você não acha isso realmente, acha?

- Vovó, eu não tenho-

Nesse momento, eu derrubei um jarro próximo de mim sem querer, e fiz com que as atenções dos dois se voltassem para mim.

- Estava ouvindo escondido? – perguntou Ed, meio chateado, meio nervoso e um tanto corado, eu diria.

- Não, eu cheguei agora e, bem... Me bati nesse vaso – menti descaradamente.

-Acho melhor irmos todos dormir – disse vovó – Boa noite.

Vovó subiu para o seu quarto e Ed e eu ficamos a sós pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- O que ta acontecendo, Ed? – perguntei à ele, ligeiramente preocupada. Ele porém nada me disse. Eu continuava encarando-o, esperando uma explicação que, pelo visto, ele não queria dar - Então? – resolvi insistir.

- Então o quê? – perguntou-me Ed.

- O que eles queriam? – fui direto ao ponto.

- Não sei.

- Vai realmente esconder de mim o que está acontecendo desta vez? – eu estava ligeiramente chateada. Não era como se o Ed me contasse tudo sobre sua vida no exército, mas era evidente que isso era algo importante e, querendo ou não, eu estava preocupada.

- Não to escondendo, eu juro – respondeu ele, culpado - O exército me convocou Win, mas eu não sei por quê. Sei tanto sobre o que está acontecendo quanto você.

- Mas...?

- Mas o quê?

- Tem um "mas" aí, eu sei.

- Tenho algumas suspeitas acerca do motivo – disse Ed por fim.

-E...?

- Não é algo que você gostaria de saber, eu acho.

- Eu gostaria que você me contasse as coisas, se quer saber – respondi – As coisas de modo geral, não apenas as que você acha que me deixariam feliz. Eu não sou nenhuma criança, Ed...

- Eu não quis dizer isso – disse ele

- Eu sei. Na verdade, é justamente esse o problema – Ed olhou para mim – Você nunca quer dizer nada. Será que não percebe que quanto mais você tenta não me dar preocupações, mais preocupada eu fico?

Ed arregalou os olhos, surpreso porque eu nunca falara tão abertamente sobre meus sentimentos com relação ao tipo de situação na qual ele sempre se envolvia.

-Winry, me desculpe... – disse ele – Eu...

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio que pensei que durariam uma eternidade.

-Não é como se eu quisesse ficar escondendo as coisas de você, mas... – começou ele – Tem coisas que não posso simplesmente te contar... E essa coisa do exército agora... Acho que contar minhas suspeitas só iria te deixar preocupada, provavelmente à toa.

- Não à toa – argumentei – E se... E se você não voltar mais? – perguntei temerosa.

- Eu sempre volto, não volto? – perguntou-me Ed, dando aquele meio sorriso que eu adorava, embora um tanto forçado – Eu não quero que se preocupe Winry – ele disse, erguendo meu queixo para que eu o olhasse nos olhos – Não gosto de te ver com essa cara.

- Que cara?- perguntei, tentando desviar o olhar do dele, mas ele manteve meu queixo firme em sua mão esquerda.

- Cara de quem vai chorar a qualquer momento - disse ele – Por minha causa. De novo.

Ed soltou a mão, mas não se afastou de mim. Na verdade, ele estava bem próximo de mim, se eu fosse pensar bem. Estávamos a uns dois ou três palmos de distância um do outro. Criei coragem para encará-lo mesmo assim, mas dessa vez fora ele quem desviara o olhar.

- Eu não vou chorar. Não enquanto você estiver aqui comigo – dizendo isso, eu sorri para ele. Ele pareceu mais aliviado.

- Acredito que algo sério tenha acontecido – disse Ed – Mas não quero que se preocupe com isso – reforçou – Vou ficar bem.

- Sério, não se preocupe – completou, após eu ter-lhe lançado um olhar de "como não?".

- É inevitável – falei sem nem pensar direito. Ed me encarou tão profundamente que a luz dourada daqueles olhos parecia atravessar minha alma e ler o restante da frase que não saiu. O restante que dizia _por que_ era inevitável.

Ficamos nos olhando pelo que pareceram milênios, quando o Ed abriu a boca para se pronunciar.

–Entrarei em contato com você assim que for possível...

- Té parece...

- O que você disse?

- Você não vai entrar em contato – respondi – A não ser que o automail quebre todo.

- Desculpe, eu não faço por mal, eu só...

- Só...?

- Não quero que se preocupe toda vez que eu me arranho – disse ele – Win... Você mora longe, o que pensaria se ouvisse que fui atacado por um serial killer, por exemplo? Não quero que pense essas besteiras, por isso não lhe digo nada, a não ser que seja necessário...

- Ed, eu só quero que volte inteiro. Só isso.

- Voltarei – respondeu ele com um meio sorriso – Eles precisarão mais do que apenas um serial killer pra me deter...

Eu sorri também, ele se achava tão forte... Ou dizia isso para me animar, até hoje não sei. Só sei que aquilo me animava. Era a terceira vez naquela noite que nos olhávamos assim. Estava ficando complicado manter a compostura daquela forma. Os lábios dele pareciam que estavam me chamando... Meu estômago embrulhou. Talvez, se eu não fosse tão tímida... O que aconteceria se eu tomasse uma iniciativa e o beijasse agora?

- Edo-kun! – não houve tempo para descobrir, pois Noa o chamara ao pé da escada, nos fazendo olhar para ela – Melhor ir dormir, amanhã não pegaremos o primeiro trem?

- Tem razão – respondeu ele, subindo as escadas – Boa noite, Win – e quando ele passou por Noa, cumprimentou-a também – Boa noite, Noa.

- Boa noite – respondemos. Noa e eu trocamos olhares enviesados pelas costas do Ed.

No dia seguinte, acordei bem cedo para ver a partida de Ed e Al, porém, mesmo saindo extremamente cedo, já os encontrei acordados, junto com Noa e com a vovó.

- Se todo mundo acordou, porque ninguém me chamou? – reclamei, fazendo cara de zangada – Acaso iriam embora sem falar comigo?

- Claro que não, Win! – disse Al – Iriamos te chamar antes de sair.

- Não é como se a gente nunca tivesse ido à Central City antes – disse Ed, num tom displicente.

- O que não significa que eu goste que vocês saiam sem avisar... – respondi, fazendo cara feia.

- Não vamos morrer, sabia? – perguntou Ed, como quem diz "relaxe, mulher!".

- Aiai... Muito me admira você ainda estar vivo – comentei – Descuidado como é...

- Ei! Eu sou muito bom no que faço, ta bom?

- E muito modesto também – ironizei.

- Como se você fosse diferente com seus automails.

Estávamos tomando café da manhã quando essa "briga" aconteceu. Poucos minutos depois, porém, os meninos pegaram suas malas, alegando que precisavam se adiantar ou perderiam o trem.

- Se cuidem! – disse vovó à porta, acenando.

- E vê se não quebra meu automail de novo, Ed! – acrescentei.

Sem olhar para trás, Ed acenou e os três seguiram pela estrada, rumo à estação de Rizembool.

A casa, agora vazia, parecia bem mais solitária. Noa parecia muito satisfeita por me afastar do Ed. Teve uma hora que cheguei a pensar na possibilidade dela ter forjado essa ligação do exército, só para fazer o Ed ir embora com ela. Depois raciocinei quão tola era essa ideia. Como Noa faria isso? Só se ela fosse do exército também e tivesse uma patente _bem_ alta. Essa segunda ideia me soou ainda mais estúpida.

Passar-se-iam muitos dias ainda, antes que eu recebesse qualquer notícia deles, mas eu ainda não sabia disso.

Naquela mesma tarde, Sarah me visitou super preocupada para saber o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Recordei-me então que falara com ela com extrema pressa ao telefone, o que podia tê-la deixado muito preocupada mesmo. Desculpei-me.

- O Ed recebeu uma ligação do exército ontem, convocando-o a retornar imediatamente à Central – expliquei – Como no horário que eles ligaram já não tinha mais trens, ele pegou o primeiro trem hoje de manhã. O Al, é claro, foi junto, ele não é do tipo que ficaria aqui sentadinho em Rizembool esperando por notícias, quando sabe que o irmão pode precisar dele...

- Entendo... Ele é realmente muito corajoso...

- E Noa também foi, mas sabemos que foi por outros motivos que em nada tem a ver com coragem...

- Ela ta afinzona dele, não é? – perguntou Sarah.

- Ta sim – respondeu Win – Ela tava de olho nele desde o outro lado... Vaca!

Sarah riu.

- Fica rindo... – resmunguei – Sorte sua não ter concorrência assim...

- Pelo menos, você nunca ouviu o Ed dizer que gosta dela. Isso já é alguma coisa – respondeu Sarah – Eu não tenho concorrência porque o Al já escolheu quem ele quer, pelo visto...

- Ah, fala sério! – comentou Win – Se essa garota fosse assim tão importante, ele já teria ido atrás dela, não?

- Ele é ocupado, Win – respondeu Sarah – Você é quase da família e ele quase nunca vem te ver, imagine outra pessoa...

- O fato é que eles foram todos para a Central – disse, mudando de assunto, pois sabia que, de certa forma, Sarah tinha razão.

- Mas pelo que você me disse, Ed disse que entraria em contato.

- Ele não vai – retruquei – Vai estar muito ocupado para isso, lá na Central City. O lado bom é que certas pessoas que pensam que vão monopolizar a atenção dele também não terão a atenção que querem.

Ri, imaginando Noa num quarto de hotel, entediada e sozinha porque havia dias que o Ed não ia lá vê-la. Ri mais alto quando imaginei a cara dela, a expressão de frustração em seu rosto...

- E se essa garota que o Al gosta morar na Central?- perguntou Sarah. Ela ficou mesmo com aquela história na cabeça.

- Olha, ninguém disse que o Al ta perdidamente apaixonado por essa garota, seja ela quem for – respondi – Ele só comentou com o Ed, ou melhor, o Ed comentou e ele confirmou, que não quis ficar com você porque gostava de outra garota. Provavelmente é só uma quedinha, uma paixonite boba...

- Tomara que sim! – disse ela.

Os dias se arrastavam lentamente e eu começava a me praguejar por morar num fim de mundo. Não era que eu não gostava de lá, mas a gente não escutava nada sobre a Central City em canto nenhum, parecia que as notícias levavam mais tempo para chegar por aqui... E olha que eu fui ao centro da cidade diversas vezes, com o pretexto de comprar algo. Sarah e Thom que também passaram por lá naquela semana, nada ouviram sobre a Central, como se tudo continuassem bem tranquilo por lá, o que todos sabíamos que era mentira.

Cheguei a ligar para o quartel algumas vezes, mas não encontrei ninguém com quem pudesse falar ou obter alguma informação importante. O Ed nunca estava lá também, nem o coronel Mustang ou a tenente Hawkeye, então resolvi parar de ligar para lá toda hora também.

Quando eu já não esperava mais receber notícia alguma de nenhuma fonte, eis que surge um telefonema, era o Al:

- Oi Win! – disse ele – Como vai você?

- Morrendo de preocupação e você sabe disso! – exclamei irritada – Não dá pra acreditar mesmo que vocês vão entrar em contato, ne?

-Desculpe, tem estado agitado aqui, desde que chegamos – respondeu o Elric mais novo – Temos estado muito ocupados tentando manter a ordem aqui...

- E porque foi mesmo que o exército chamou o Ed? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Não tenho autorização para falar sobre isso – ele respondeu. _Como assim_ não tinha autorização? Ele nem era do exército! Isso estava me cheirando a confusão...

-Alphonse Elric – chamei-o irritada – Você quer me matar do coração por acaso? Desembucha logo o que ta acontecendo, ou terei de ir aí ver pessoalmente.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio. Por um momento pensei que o Al desligaria o telefone na minha cara, mas ele não o fez.

- Winry – disse meu amigo num tom de voz extremamente baixo – Não comente isso com _ninguém_ – parecia que finalmente ele iria me contar – Houve dois assassinatos aqui enquanto estávamos em Rizembool – disse ele – O exército acredita que possa haver alguma relação entre as duas mortes, por isso chamou o Ed para investigar.

- Mas, o Ed é um agente de campo, não investigativo, não é? – perguntei confusa – Tipo, não é a especialidade dele esses casos, ou é?

- Esses casos em especial não, mas é especialidade dele a alquimia – disse Al – O que será de ajuda fundamental nesse caso. Desculpe, mas não posso te dizer mais nada...

- Tudo bem, mas vocês estão bem, não estão?

- Sim, estamos todos bem – respondeu Al, para meu alívio – Estamos no alojamento militar aqui do quartel, estou de olho nele, não se preocupe.

- Noa está no alojamento militar com vocês? – perguntei estupefata.

- Está, mas não exatamente _conosco_, se é o que quer saber – disse Al – Ela está no alojamento feminino com Shieska-san.

Isso me deixou muito mais aliviada. As regras rígidas do exercito provavelmente manteriam Noa um tanto distante de Ed. Ao menos isso. Houve uma barulheira de gente conversando do outro lado da linha.

- Alphonse-san! – chamou uma voz parecida com a de Riza, mas não pude ter certeza, porque a escutei muito baixo, como se ela estivesse bem distante do aparelho.

- Tenho que ir, Winry-san – disse Al – Tentarei entrar em contato o mais breve possível.

- Ta bem. Se cuida! – respondi – E cuida do Ed.

- Pode deixar! Tchau!  
E desligou o telefone antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa. Logo em seguida contei a vovó às últimas notícias trazidas por Al, pedindo à vovó que também não contasse a ninguém.

- Não se preocupe Winry – disse vovó – Já vimos os meninos se meterem em situações muito piores que essa e saírem vivos... Isso, na verdade, é bem mediano. Eles não vão ter problema algum...

Não sei se ela disse isso apenas para que eu me sentisse melhor, mas se foi isso, funcionou. Estava me sentindo bem mais tranquila depois que o Al ligara dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Sarah e Thom vieram nos visitar, em busca de notícias. A única coisa que lhes disse é que estavam lá fazendo uma investigação importante, e que eles não deveriam se preocupar. Isso, claro, não funcionava para mim, que continuava preocupada, apesar de Al ter dito que todos estavam bem.

A maneira mais prática que encontrei de resolver esse dilema, ou melhor, de afastar meus pensamentos desse dilema, foi me afundar mais e mais no trabalho. Estava aceitando encomendas, e atendendo pessoas quase todos os dias. Nos dias que ninguém ia lá, eu trabalhava nos automails que estavam lá ou em criações próprias. Tudo para manter minha cabeça longe da Central City. Se eu ficasse pensando o tempo todo no que os meninos estavam fazendo lá, com certeza surtaria de preocupação, imaginando enes tragédias, dentre elas, os Elric enfrentando o assassino em questão, mas acabando sendo mortos por ele.

Tais ideias costumavam não me deixar dormir a noite, pois sempre lembrava que fora assim que meus pais se foram também, indo servir ao exército, como médicos. Um belo dia eles foram e não voltaram mais. Eu não suportaria se a mesma coisa acontecesse com o Ed ou com o Al. Adormeci naquela noite somente quando o cansaço foi tamanho que não conseguia mais me manter em pé. Certamente acordaria com olheiras no dia seguinte...

* * *

**NA:** Hi people! Terminou mais um capítulo de Kali. Espero que tenham gostado, comentem o que acharam, tá? Não custa nada e ajuda pra caramba!

Mas, antes de vocês clicarem no botão abaixo, resolvi fazer-lhes uma surpresa: Conversando com **Karenine**, fiz a preview _deste _capítulo para ela, porque estava demorando muito para atualizar e ela estava extremamente curiosa. Ela curtiu tanto a ideia, que me sugeriu fazer outras previews, então, aqui vai uma preview do _próximo_ capítulo:

_**#Promo do próximo capítulo#**_

_Kali: Descobrindo uma paixão_

_Capítulo 10: Preocupações - Parte I_

_Win POV_

_Já contava-se quase um mês desde que os meninos partiram, convocados pelo exército de Amestris. O motivo?_

_- Tá tendo muitos problemas na Central agora... - disse Noa, que chegara da Central City._

_-Que tipo de problemas - perguntei com a testa ligeiramente franzida._

_- Aconteceral alguns assassinatos por lá - respondeu ela - De alquimistas federais. O que era um assassinato, acabou virando dois, três, cinco e assim por diante..._

_Todavia, a ligação do Ed não me deixou mais tranquila, como costumava deixar normalmente._

_- Ed... - parei uns segundos - Você não tá pensando em se meter em confusão de novo, tá?_

_Ele não respondeu àquela pergunta. Não houve tempo._

_E eu não era a única preocupada ali. Noa parecia o poço da preocupação; Sarah e Thomas todos os dias apareciam em busca de notícias e mesmo vovó, que fingia não estar nem aí, estava com algumas olheiras ultimamente._

_O que será que os Elric andam aprontando na Central? Será que estão bem?_

_Não perca a estreia do 10º capítulo de Kali: Preocupações. Em breve, aqui, no FFNET._

* * *

Diz agora se eu não mereço uma review? =P

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! o/

K-chan_  
_


	12. Capítulo 10 Preocupações  Parte I

**NA: **Gente, me desculpem novamente pela demora. Eu tento, tento e tento, mas a faculdade não deixa eu postar mais rápido, ainda mais agora, em final de semestre... Esse capítulo saiu hoje por um motivo muito simples: estou conseguindo escrever qualquer coisa, menos meu trabalho da faculdade. Fato. Então, alguém tinha que se beneficiar com isso, não é? Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo! Quero agradecer à** Rizz**,** Tiagoasakura **e **patilion **pelas reviews, eu adorei todas! *-* E, gente... Não odeiem tanto assim a Noa! LOL

* * *

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_Descobre-se que Ed fora convocado pelo exército de Amestris, embora inicialmente não se saiba o motivo. Essa convocação se deu por telefone e, sendo um horário que não havia mais trens saindo, Ed decidiu pegar o primeiro trem no dia seguinte. Antes disso, ele tem uma conversa com Pinako, que está preocupada; e logo após, com Winry. No dia seguinte, Ed, Al e Noa partem para a Central City e bons dias depois, a loira recebe uma ligação de Al informando que eles estavam investigando dois assassinatos que ocorreram na cidade. De alguma forma, os conhecimentos alquímicos de Ed eram necessários por lá, sendo este um gênio da alquimia. Pinako tenta acalmar Winry e esta tenta acalmar seus amigos Sarah e Thomas, mas ela mesma não fica totalmente em paz com todos estes acontecimentos. Winry temia que acontecesse com os Elric o mesmo que um dia ocorrera com seus pais..._

* * *

**KALI  
**

(DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO)

**CAPÍTULO 10 – PREOCUPAÇÕES – PARTE I**

* * *

Já se contava quase um mês que os meninos saíram, intimados pelo exército. Dentro desse período, Al ligara apenas uma vez, que foi quando ele me falou que estavam investigando assassinatos na região. Desde então, esperei semanas por notícias acerca do Ed e do Al, mas não aparecia novidade nenhuma em lugar algum: nem nos rádios, nem nos jornais... Nada. Isso me angustiava. Eu bem que havia pensado que se o exército havia chamado o Ed assim, boa coisa não podia ser. Era evidente que Al não me contara nem metade do que estava acontecendo por lá, para não me preocupar. Eu olhava ansiosamente pela janela todos os dias, na esperança de vê-los chegando.

Foi então que avistei. Bem no topo da linha do horizonte e no meio da estrada. Só havia dois lugares para onde aquela estrada levava: minha casa e a casa antiga dos Elric. Levando em conta que esta segunda não existia mais, logo, alguém se aproximava da _minha_ casa. Contudo, quem quer que fosse não era o Ed e nem o Al.

"Quem será?" pensei.

- Deve ser Noa – comentou vovó, respondendo a minha pergunta não feita.

- Noa? – perguntei intrigada – Por quê?

- Ed ligou esta manhã, quando você saiu – explicou ela, fazendo meu coração disparar. Ed ligou? E ela nem me avisou? – Ele perguntou se Noa poderia passar uns tempos por cá e eu permiti.

- Por quê? – questionei – Por que ele pediria pra ela ficar aqui?

Vovó pareceu desconcertada com a pergunta. Aí tinha coisa...

- Vovó, diga! – insisti.

- Por que... – vovó pareceu hesitar; o que me deixou ainda mais nervosa – Está muito perigoso por lá – ela respondeu – e ele teme que Noa acabe se machucando.

"E se _ele_ se machucar?" gritei a mim mesma.

- Se está tão preocupada – recomeço vovó – Saiba que essa garota tem notícias sobre os Elric e sobre o que anda acontecendo lá na Central.

Olhei para Noa novamente, agora era possível reconhecer sua figura aproximando-se. Sim... Com certeza ela teria alguma novidade para contar. E ela iria contar. Ah, se iria!

- Dia – cumprimentou ela ao chegar à frente da varanda. Vovó e eu a ajudamos com as malas, após respondermos a saudação cansada de Noa.

Com a mesa já posta para o almoço, preparei-me para o interrogatório, mas vovó fora mais rápida.

- Como foi de viagem, Noa?

- Fui bem – respondi – Apesar de todas as recomendações do Edo-kun – Noa parecia um pouco irritada, mas não sabia o por quê. Ainda.

- E quais foram as recomendações? – perguntei a ela.

- Que eu pegasse o trem direto, sem paradas – começou Noa – Que quando eu chegasse em Rizembool, viesse direto pra cá. Que eu não dividisse a cabine com ninguém no meio do caminho. Que eu tomasse cuidado e fosse a algum lugar público, caso desconfiasse que estava sendo seguida e que eu ligasse assim que chegasse.

Levantei-me e fui saindo da cozinha.

- Pra onde vai? – perguntou vovó.

- Avisar pro Ed que Noa chegou, né? – disse eu – E tirar umas perguntas...

Noa me seguiu e vovó pareceu-me que fez o mesmo. Peguei o telefone e disquei o número da recepção do QG.

- Quartel General da Central City, bom dia! – disse uma voz feminina.

- Bom dia – respondi – Gostaria de falar com Edward Elric, por favor. O Fullmetal Alchemist – acrescentei. Esqueci-me de que ele era mais conhecido pelo título.

- Quem deseja?

- Winry Rockbell. Por favor, chame-o _agora._

- Sinto muito, mas o Fullmetal Alchemist não está – disse ela.

- Onde ele está?

- Eu não sou autorizada a dar esse tipo de informação, Srta. Rockbell.

Suspirei ruidosamente de irritação.

- Diga ao Ed pra ligar pra mim assim que ele voltar, sim?

- Qual é o número? – a recepcionista também parecia irritada. Será que ela era mais uma daquelas que arrastavam asas para o Ed?

- Ele já tem o meu número – disse simplesmente. Se ela fosse alguma oferecida, seria Xeque Mate.

Desliguei o telefone, em seguida, de cara feia.

- Que mulher chata! – resmunguei.

- Ela "baba o ovo" de todos os alquimistas federais... – disse Noa.

- Principalmente o do Ed, pelo visto – completei.

Noa também fez uma expressão de quem estava nervosa com isso.

- Mas, você podia ao menos ter dito que cheguei em segurança... – comentou ela.

- Aí ele ia ouvir o recado e não ligaria – respondi – Quero falar com ele, estou preocupada. Você entende isso?

- Sim – respondeu Noa – Claro que sim. Estou preocupada com ele também.

- Ele tá bem?

- Sim, mas tá tendo muitos problemas na Central agora...

- Que tipo de problemas? – perguntei com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

- Não sei, mas algo envolvendo os alquimistas federais... Aconteceram alguns assassinatos por lá.

Arregalei os olhos de surpresa.

- Eu só vim porque o Edo-kun praticamente me obrigou – disse ela – Ele disse que ia ficar pior daqui pra frente e-

O telefone tocou, interrompendo Noa.

- Alô? – atendi irritada. Pela primeira vez na vida Noa e eu estávamos conversando e eu não estava odiando a conversa, embora as novidades não fossem nada tranquilizadoras.

- Winry? – era a voz de Ed. Minha expressão suavizou automaticamente.

- Ed, o que você tá fazendo aí, hein? – meu tom saiu mais doce do que eu tinha planejado quando tentei falar com ele minutos antes. A bronca que eu queria lhe dar se perdera em algum lugar – Não tá destruindo meu automail não, tá?

Em outras palavras: "Não tá se machucando por aí não, né?".

- Não, fica tranquila Win... Sua criação tá inteira ainda.

Respirei aliviada. Ed não estava machucado ain-

Espera um pouco... _Ainda?_ O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Ed, o que está havendo? Por que você mandou Noa vir pra cá?

- Então Noa já chegou? – Ed perguntou-me num tom de alívio.

- Sim, ela chegou.

- Que bom...

- Ed... – parei uns segundos – Você não tá pensando em se meter em confusão de novo, tá?

- Major Elric, o coronel Mustang tá te chamando na sala dele – ouvi outra voz falando, mais ao longe.

- Ok. Estou indo – respondeu Ed, num tom também distante, bem mais baixo que o de antes.

- Win, eu preciso ir – disse ele, a voz voltando ao tom normal – Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. Mais tarde te ligo.

E ele desligou antes que eu pudesse protestar.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Noa, após eu colocar o fone no gancho.

- Que ligaria mais tarde, mas estava bem e não estava machucado – respondi – O jeito é esperar. Mas, Noa... Conte-me _tudo_ que você sabe.

- Bem... Eu estava morando no alojamento militar feminino, Shieska-san fez o favor de dividir o dela comigo. De uns tempos pra cá, porém, a movimentação noturna nos alojamentos aumentou muito. Pelos burburinhos, percebi que se tratava de um assassinato de um alquimista federal.

Fiquei um pouco apreensiva, mas continuei em silêncio ouvindo o relato de Noa.

- O que era um assassinato, acabou virando dois, três, cinco e assim por diante – prosseguiu Noa – Nesse interim, Ed me mandou pra casa da Sra. Hughes, pois havia chances dos alojamentos serem atacados, embora não fosse algo assim tão fácil de ser feito.

- E aí?

- Quando a situação começou a ficar ainda mais caótica por lá, o Ed foi até a casa da Sra. Hughes, junto com o Al e uma passagem para Rezembool e o resto da história vocês já conhecem.

- Sabia que aquele nanico tava se metendo em encrenca – disse a vovó Pinako, que manteve-se quieta durante todo o relato de Noa.

- Eu protestei com ele, Sra. Pinako, mas a Sra. conhece o Edo-kun...

- Conheço sim, minha filha... – respondeu vovó – A teimosia em pessoa...

- Espero que ele não se machuque... – suspirei.

O fato é que a noite chegou e Ed não ligou. Enquanto as horas se adiantavam, ele continuou não ligando. Outro fato é que eu preferia que Ed não tivesse dito que ligaria mais tarde, pois assim eu não ficaria imaginando enes motivos – nada agradáveis, diga-se de passagem – para ele não ter ligado. Dentre esses motivos, incluíam-se de desde um encontro com a recepcionista "prestativa" até um ataque ao QG e até mesmo a morte do Ed.

Sacudi a cabeça negativamente. De nada adiantaria ficar pensando nessas coisas...

- Tudo bem, Win? – perguntou Thomas.

Thom, Sarah, Noa e eu estávamos jogando juntos. Minha vez havia chegado, mas eu não estava distraída demais para notar.

- Não... Não é nada – disse, olhando para minhas cartas, procurando o que jogar.

- O que está te incomodando? – perguntou Thom.

- Ed está bem, Winry – disse vovó, do canto da sala. Ela realmente me conhecia... – Se ele não ligou, é porque está ocupado. Pare de deixar seus amigos esperando. Você ainda vai perder o jogo.

- Tá explicado o porquê da distração - comentou Thomas sem empolgação.

- Vou dormir – disse vó – Boa noite pessoal, fiquem à vontade.

- Boa noite – respondemos.

- Acha que ele não ligou porque aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Noa preocupada.

- Espero que não – respondi – Ele vai ficar bem.

Ele pode até ter ficado bem, mas que ele não ligou, não ligou. Era mais ou menos onze da noite quando Thomas e Sarah foram para casa deles. Noa e eu fomos dormir sem receber o tal telefonema. O que se prorrogou durante os próximos dias, mas a gente ainda não sabia.

No dia seguinte, o que Noa me disse vazou no jornal. A matéria de capa tratava acerca do assassinato de _treze_ alquimistas federais. Treze! E no rádio não se falava de outra coisa. Segundo a reportagem, não se sabia ainda o porquê daqueles assassinatos, mas a possibilidade de ser Scar novamente era alta. Eles não poderiam estar mais enganados.

Logicamente, isso era outra coisa que nós ainda não sabíamos. Isso era uma coisa que só descobriríamos depois, embora eu já desconfiasse da inocência de Scar.

- Quem é esse Scar? – perguntou Noa.

- Um ishvaliano que jurou matar todos os alquimistas federais para se vingar do massacre que houve em sua terra, Ishval, causado pelos mesmos – respondi – Mas, não faz sentido... Scar já sabe a verdade do que aconteceu naquele dia, ele não quer mais matar alquimistas federais.

- Você fala de um jeito... – disse Sarah, que estava lá em casa, junto com Thom.

- É quase como se o conhecesse – Thomas completou o pensamento da irmã.

- Eu o conheço sim – respondi – Ele matou meus pais.

Os três ficaram boquiabertos com a informação.

- Eu já o perdoei, tá tudo bem... – completei.

Porém, ao contrário do meu objetivo, os três pareceram ficar ainda mais surpresos.

- O que foi? – perguntei. A expressão deles intrigava-me.

- Você é incrível, Win – disse Thomas, deixando-me corada.

- Mas, tem algo que não está certo – comentei, em parte para fugir do constrangimento – O exército tá tentando esconder alguma coisa, não foi o Scar quem matou essa gente...

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Noa.

- Scar foi só uma peça aleatória que jogaram pra enganar os menos informados. Ele não quer mais matar alquimistas federais. Ele ajudou o Ed e tudo... E o coronel Mustang também. Scar mudou o modo dele de pensar – expliquei – O exército ou não sabe ou não quer que o povo saiba quem foi o assassino e o por quê. E o Ed deve estar metido nisso até o pescoço...

O pessoal apenas me ouvia em silêncio.

- E, se ele estiver mesmo envolvido, ele _vai_ quebrar o automail e _vai_ precisar de mim. Então, não faz sentido ficar aqui! – concluí.

- Há mecânicos na Central – argumentou Thomas.

- Você e eu sabemos que eles não são iguais a mim – disse sem modéstia alguma – E um automail quebrado ou mal concertado pode ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte no campo de batalha. O próprio exército já me requisitou algumas vezes pra trabalhar nos automails do Ed. Eles precisam do "Fullmetal" vivo e sabem que, se depender do automail, _eu_ sou a melhor escolha.

- Mesmo assim, eu não quero que você vá – disse vovó – Nunca te impedi de ir à Central ver os Elric, mas nas circunstâncias atuais-

- Ele pode estar precisando de mim, vovó!

- Ele mandou Noah pra cá por uma razão – disse vó – Acha que ele quer que você vá pra lá e acabe se ferindo?

- Eu não consigo apenas ficar e esperar por notícias, como sempre – respondi – E se o automail dele estiver quebrado? E se os mecânicos de lá não o consertarem direito? E se ele morrer na próxima luta?

Minha voz estava embargada, mas segurei qualquer vontade de chorar a todo custo. Vovó suspirou pesadamente.

- Então vá – disse ela – Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

- Eu sei sim – respondi com um olhar que dizia "obrigada".

- Espero que saiba que se te acontecer algo, eu não vou me perdoar por ter deixado você ir.

- Eu sei – respondi – Vou me cuidar.

- Dona Pinako, eu também vou – disse Noa – Quero saber notícias do Edo-kun.

- Espero que vocês liguem pra cá mais vezes que aquele idiota – disse vovó Pinako.

- Nesse caso, eu também vou – disse Thomas.

- Thom, não precis-

- Nem pense nisso! – retrucou Thomas – Quem vai cuidar de você quando o Fullmetal for brigar com sabe-Deus-quem?

- Também vou então – disse Sarah.

- Seus pais não vão gostar nada disso – retruquei – E tenho certeza que o Al tá bem – Falei olhando pra Sarah e deixando-a corada – Ele não é tão desajuizado quanto o irmão. A não ser – uma nuvem de preocupação me passou pela cabeça – que o Ed se envolva em algo perigoso. Nesse caso, Al também iria se meter, mesmo que não seja com ele a coisa toda...

- Nós todos iremos, Winry – disse Sarah – Nem que eu passe a noite toda tentando convencer meus pais.

Fiquei admirada com a determinação de Sarah, mas nada disse.

- Partiremos pela manhã – informei, pegando o telefone – Edward Elric, por favor – disse sem paciência, quando a moça atendeu.

- Ele não está no QG – disse a outra voz. "Novidade..." pensei – Então quero falar com o coronel Mustang, o major Armstrong ou a tenente Riza Hawkeye. Vai dizer que nenhum deles está? – questionei.

- Quem está falando? – perguntou-me a mulher.

- Winry Rockbell – respondi – Sou amiga deles, acho bom que não saibam que você ta tentando impedir-me de contatá-los.

Houve silêncio por uns segundos.

- Um momento – disse ela contrariada.

Minutos depois ouço uma voz familiar.

- Oi Winry-san – era a voz de Riza – O que foi?

- Riza! – cumprimentei sorrindo – Eu só quero avisar que estou indo para aí amanhã de manhã, no primeiro trem.

- É uma boa ideia. Vou avisar ao pessoal aqui – disse Riza – Nos vemos amanhã, na estação.

- Por que o Ed não vai? – perguntei já ficando apreensiva – Aliás, por que você acha que é uma boa ideia eu ir?

Silêncio.

- O Ed tá bem?- disparei nervosa. O pessoal olhou para mim com ares de preocupação.

- Não se preocupe, Winry-san – respondeu Riza – É só que ele vai precisar dos seus serviços como protética. Ele não tá podendo usar o automail da perna agora, por isso sou eu quem vai te esperar.

- E o Al? – perguntei – Não vem por quê? Ele não tem nenhum automail pra ser consertado.

Eu ouvi um suspiro pesado do outro lado da linha.

- Ele tá um pouco machucado – disse ela – Mas, nada grave – apressou-se em acrescentar.

- Você jura que tá falando a verdade, Riza?

- Os dois ficarão bem. Não se preocupe, por favor.

Despedimo-nos e eu contei à vovó, Noa, Thomas e Sarah tudo o que Riza me disse. Eles ficaram ligeiramente preocupados.

- Se o Al tá machucado o suficiente pra não poder sair, deve ser sério – disse Sarah.

- Riza disse que não, apesar de que eu acho que ela tá mentindo... – resmunguei – Esses dois... Vão me deixar velha cedo... – disse, após dando um suspiro - Ah, vovó, eu tava certa. Riza disse que eu deveria ir lá mesmo...

Vovó sorriu.

- Só prometa que vai ouvir o Ed – disse ela.

- O QUÊ? – exclamei surpresa – Desde quando a Sra. me dá esse tipo de conselho?

- Eu sei que o Ed, e o Al também, jamais deixaria você se machucar – respondeu vovó – E eles farão de tudo para não te meter em situações de perigo. Então os ouça. Se eles mandarem você ficar, fique; se lhe mandarem voltar pra cá, volte imediatamente. OUVIU?

- Sim Sra. – respondi resignada.

- Isso vale para os quatro – completou vovó – E quanto a vocês dois – ela apontou na direção de Thom e Sarah – Vocês só vão se seus pais consentirem. E acho bom que, ao consentir, eles saibam muito bem como a Central está neste momento.

- Sim Sra. – responderam Thom e Sarah.

O fato é que, no outro dia, Noa, Sarah, Thom e eu estávamos num trem rumo à Central. Vovó nos levou até a estação com enes recomendações.

- Ainda não acredito que vocês conseguiram que seus pais deixassem vocês virem... – disse à Thom e a Sarah, já no trem.

- Não conseguimos – disse Thomas – Falamos com eles ontem, mas eles foram irredutíveis.

- Tá dizendo que vocês fugiram? – perguntei boquiaberta. Não acredito que eles fizeram isso.

- Uhum – confirmou Sarah – Deixamos uma carta nos explicando e pedindo desculpas.

- Meu Deus... – comentei, apoiando a mão na testa.

- Eles nos perdoarão – disse Thom – Eu acho.

- É uma causa nobre – argumentou Sarah.

- Seus pais não vão querer ver vocês comigo nunca mais...

- Eles estão indo por amor, Winry – defendeu Noa – Thomas por amor a você e Sarah por amor ao Alphonse-san.

Thomas olhou pela janela, com cara de tédio e Sarah corou.

- E eu vou por amor ao Edo-kun – completou a morena. Ninguém precisava ouvir aquilo.

"Vocês vão porque eu disse que ia" pensei. "Se eu simplesmente tivesse ido calada-"

"Eles teriam vindo atrás de você." Uma vozinha em minha cabeça interrompeu-me.

É... Eles seriam bem capazes de fazer isso sim: A Noa pra não me ver sozinha com o Ed; Tomas, preocupado comigo, mas também, em parte, pelo mesmo motivo que Noa; e Sarah para não ficar de fora. Sejam quais fossem os motivos, parecia que estávamos predestinados a ir à Central.

* * *

**NA:** Yeah! A fic ta tomando os rumos que eu queria... E eu to adorando ver isso! *-* Espero que vocês tenham curtido, por favor, deixem reviews, eu adoro! o/ Estou temendo ter que fazer um hiatus na fic, por conta da facul, mas tentarei não parar. E, mesmo que pare, eu voltarei! (Sem querer parecer vilã com essa frase clichê hsuahsuahsuahsuas) Espero vocês no próximo capítulo!


	13. Capítulo 11 Preocupações Parte II

**NA:** Olá pessoal! Vocês devem estar achando estranho eu não ter demorado tanto assim para atualizar a fic dessa vez, espero que tenham gostado da surpresa de qualquer forma! ^^ É que domingo passado, dia 17, fez um ano e meio que eu comecei a postar essa fic... E essa foi a minha primeira longfic de verdade, sem falar que foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi por tanto tempo sem ter ou terminado ou abandonado hihihihi Não sei quanto a vocês, mas acho este um motivo digno de comemoração, afinal, não é todo dia que sua fic faz um ano e meio de existência...

Então, minna-san, comemorem comigo lendo a sequência do capítulo anterior. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer com Winry e cia lá na Central City =D

Hoje eu não farei o resumo do capítulo anterior (porque estou com preguiça, sorry i.i). Mas, preciso agradecer a **patilion** e a **Rizz** pelos comentários que alegraram meu dia (como sempre ^^). Valeu meninas! o/

Ao final desse capítulo eu vou contar umas novidades sobre a fic, então, espero vocês lá em baixo! Boa leitura! o/

* * *

**KALI**

_DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO_

**CAPÍTULO 11 – PREOCUPAÇÕES – PARTE II**

* * *

O trem se deslocava com uma velocidade enorme. Logo chegáramos a Central City, embora para nossas mentes carregadas de preocupações parecesse ter levado muito mais tempo.

Na estação, Riza nos esperava juntamente com outros três homens, subordinados a ela. Aquilo me preocupou um pouco (preocupação era a palavra de ordem naqueles tempos), não era de costume muita gente vir me buscar.

- Uma escolta? – perguntei mais para mim do que para Riza, mesmo assim, ela respondeu:

- É só precaução, não se preocupe.

- Está tão perigoso assim por aqui? – perguntou Sarah, enquanto entrávamos no carro, nos apertando um pouco. Um dos homens tomou a direção.

- Desculpem por isso – disse Riza – Não sabíamos que Winry-chan traria mais gente com ela, então viemos com um carro pequeno.

- Então a escolta era _só_ pra Win? – Sarah estava com os orbes arregalados – Está mesmo _tão_ perigoso por aqui?

- Está sim – respondeu Riza – Vocês devem ter lido os jornais, não? Tem tido assassinatos de alquimistas federais por aqui.

- Mas, não foi o Scar, não é? – eu estava mais afirmando que perguntando.

- Não – confirmou Riza – Mas não é seguro falarmos disso aqui, na estação. John, toca pra casa dos Hughes.

- Sim senhora – respondeu o motorista.

- O fato é que a Winry-chan é amiga (e para alguns, namorada) do Fullmetal Alchemist – disse a tenente, fazendo-me corar e deixando Noa e Thomas com cara feia – Há gente que sabe disso, então, para prevenir qualquer tentativa de atingir o Edward-kun, estamos escoltando a Winry-chan. O próprio Ed foi quem pediu isso.

- O Ed? – perguntei. Meu coração pareceu dar um duplo mortal. Quando o Ed fazia essas demonstrações de que se importava comigo, eu não conseguia controlar a torrente de sentimentos que invadia meu peito.

- Sim – Riza respondeu alheia ao meu devaneio – Ele disse: "Por favor, Riza-san, vá pessoalmente buscar a Win... Aquela idiota é teimosa demais, eu não conseguiria dissuadi-la de vir. Mas, não quero que nada aconteça com ela por causa disso. Por favor, cuide dela."

- Ele me chamou de idiota? – questionei irritada. Podia imaginar perfeitamente a cara do Ed enquanto ele dizia aquilo para Riza.

- Ele ficou preocupado – defendeu Riza – Ele achou uma loucura você vir...

- Eu sei, mas o que ele queria que eu fizesse?

- Pergunte a ele, iremos vê-lo logo. Trouxe o seu material?

- Sim, trouxe.

- Chegamos – disse John.

- Deixe o material no carro e tragam suas malas para cá – ordenou Riza, descendo do carro após o mesmo estacionar em frente à casa dos Hughes.

Após nos ajeitarmos nos quartos, comermos e conversarmos com Gracia e Elisia, que já estava enorme, Riza nos chamou para irmos até os Elric.

- Se estiverem muito cansados, podemos vir buscá-los mais tarde – disse a tenente gentilmente.

- Não, tudo bem – respondi.

Meus amigos _e Noa_ concordaram. Entramos no carro novamente, agora, um pouco menos apertado.

- Para onde, tenente Hawkeye? – perguntou John, que voltara a sentar no banco do motorista.

- Pro hospital – respondeu Riza. Fiquei pálida.

- Ho-Hospital? – Thomas, Sarah e Noa também pareceram notar o que aquela frase poderia implicar a julgar pela mudança em suas expressões – Você não tinha dito que eles estavam num hospital...

- Não disse para não preocupá-la – respondeu ela – Esse não é o tipo de coisa que se deva informar por telefone... Mas não se preocupe – disse ela, notando meu semblante preocupado – Pelo que fui informada, os dois estão bem. E o Al acordou essa manhã.

- A-Acordou? – eu estava muito aflita. Sarah também empalideceu com o final da frase anterior – Você disse que o machucado dele não era grave!

- E não é – argumentou Riza – Ele só ficou inconsciente, mas já retomou a consciência.

- Há algo mais que você não tenha me contado? – perguntei um tanto chateada – Sabe... Agora seria uma boa hora...

- O Ed-kun vai precisar de uma perna nova.

- Diga ao menos que é a que tinha o automail e não a outra...

- Mas é essa mesmo! – respondeu Riza, espantada – Não fique assim tão aflita, Winry-chan! É bem provável que os Elric recebam alta hoje mesmo. O Ed tá lá mais pra ficar com o irmão do que qualquer outra coisa. Por favor, Winry-san, se acalme.

Chegando ao hospital, dirigimo-nos até o quarto onde os dois estavam. Tinham ficado juntos, pois, segundo Riza, assim seria mais fácil protege-los, caso houvesse algum ataque ao hospital.

Eu estava prestes a brigar com eles, mas, ao entrar no quarto, vi que Al estava dormindo. Ver sua figura de modo aparentemente tão frágil na cama me fez derramar uma lágrima ou duas.

- Onde é que vocês se meteram, hein? – Perguntei o mais baixo que a minha histeria permitiu.

- Win... Não chora... – disse Ed penalizado – O Al e eu estamos bem.

Ed estava sentado numa das duas camas que havia ali, a que não estava sendo ocupada pelo Al, consequentemente, a mais próxima da janela. Ele estava com um curativo no supercílio direito e Al, aparentemente, possuía apenas pequenos arranhões. Os maiores estragos estavam nos automails de Ed: o braço despedaçado e a perna totalmente não funcional. Algo se rompeu ali, deixando-a molenga. Evidentemente fora por esse motivo que ele não pôde buscar-me na estação.

- Como você conseguiu fazer isso? – apontei para o braço dele, tentando não parecer mais chorosa. Uma tentativa um tanto frustrada, diga-se de passagem.

- Isso foi para evitar que o Al estivesse seriamente ferido agora – disse Ed – E a perna foi um descuido, não vai acontecer da próxima vez.

- Próxima vez? – as lágrimas que eu tentara segurar teimavam em cair.

- Desculpe – disse Ed, cabisbaixo – Winry, isso que está acontecendo aqui na cidade é sério...

- Win? – era a voz de Al. Ao olhar em sua direção vi que ele acabara de acordar – Sarah-san? Noa-san? Thomas-san? O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

- Al? Você tá bem? – perguntei preocupada, antes mesmo que os meninos respondessem a pergunta dele.

- Sim. Parece que só tive pequenos arranhões... O que aconteceu, nii-san?

- Foi tudo culpa minha – respondeu Ed com um olhar entristecido, para não dizer culpado – Você ficou inconsciente desde ontem.

- Hm... – suspirou Al, parecendo lembrar-se de algo – Mas, nii-san... É por sua causa que estou vivo e sem machucados. Seu braço explodiu em pedaços e, pelo que me lembro, por pouco não foi sua cabeça.

Todos os visitantes ali, inclusive eu, fizeram expressões de choque e estupefação.

- Obrigado, nii-san. De verdade – completou ele, ignorando-nos.

- Vocês andam se metendo em confusão de novo, não é? – questionei.

- Trata-se de uma organização secreta, – disse Ed. Ele estava se explicando? Meu Deus... – pelo que tudo indica. Ainda não sabemos o porquê de ela estar atacando especificamente alquimistas federais, mas estamos investigando. Estou certo de que eles têm um objetivo...

- Edward-kun – disse Riza.

- Eu sei, Riza-san – disse Ed – Não estou contando nada demais.

- E, de qualquer modo, - retruquei – não contaremos a ninguém nada sobre isso.

- Eu confio em vocês – falou Ed – Mas, se vocês souberem demais...

-... Vocês podem acabar sendo envolvidos e podem acabar se machucando – completou Al – Nós não queremos isso.

- Winry-san, por favor, comece seu trabalho – disse Riza – Irei ter com o coronel Mustang, depois nos falamos.

Peguei minha maleta, enquanto Riza saia. Os homens que vieram conosco permaneceram, a mando do tenente.

Dentro da maleta, dentre outras ferramentas e objetos que julgara talvez terem alguma utilidade, estavam um braço e uma perna de metal.

- Por que não me surpreende saber que você precisa de tudo novo?

Ed riu com o meu comentário.

- Desculpe... Sei que você sempre se esforça pra fazer um automail bom – ele agora parecia falar sério.

- Ainda bem que sabe – respondi, fingindo ainda estar brava – Embora não pareça...

Em seguida, fiz cara feia, como se Ed não soubesse que aquela raiva toda não era genuína.

- Winry... – chamou ele, enquanto eu removia as próteses antigas – Será que você poderia fazer um mais reforçado?

- Por quê? – perguntei levemente irritada – Por acaso tá pensando em quebrar ele de novo?

- N-Não é isso... – ele parecia desconcertado – Mas...

- Tá certo. Entendi – resmunguei – Por hora fique com essas, são melhores que as últimas. Pedirei um suprimento extra ao Sr. Garfield e farei outro automail que seja mais eficiente em evitar que você morra.

- Obrigado – respondeu resignado.

Houve silêncio depois disso. Eu trabalhava, Ed calava e eu sabia que ele estava para se meter numa encrenca daquelas... Eu realmente teria que caprichar no novo automail dele...

- Ei! – Ed exclamou de repente, me pregando um susto e atraindo o olhar dos demais para ele – Você não vai cobrar mais caro pelo serviço não, né?

Todos "caíram pra trás" ao ouvir aquilo, inclusive eu. De todos os comentários que ele poderia ter feito, aquele era o último que eu esperava ouvir naquele momento tão sério.

- Você não é pobre, Edward Elric – respondi – Pode muito bem pagar pelos meus serviços. Ainda mais que os seus automails são sempre os melhores que faço; uma _obra_ _prima_, que gasto mundos e fundos pra fazer...

- Você me explora, Winry! – reclamou Ed.

- Você não precisa de misericórdia – argumentei – Seu trabalho paga muito bem!

- Onde vocês estão hospedados? – perguntou ele, mudando de assunto.

- Na casa da Sra. Hughes – foi Noa quem respondeu. Há tempos ela esperava uma oportunidade para entrar na conversa. Limitei-me a guardar as peças úteis que sobrara dos automails de Ed, o que não eram muitas.

- Eu entendo o porquê da Win ter vindo – disse Al – Mas, por que você, Thomas-san e Sarah-san vieram? – Perguntou Al à Noa.

Controlei a vontade de rir porque Noa ficou desconcertada. Al às vezes conseguia ser sutil e fatal.

- Como você acha que eu poderia deixar o Edo-kun aqui, depois de tudo? – respondeu ela. Como _assim_ "depois de tudo"? Tudo _o quê_?

- Vou conectar os nervos agora, Ed – comentei, após ter encaixado a prótese da perna – Sinto muito, não posso conectar os dois ao mesmo tempo, então-

- Tudo bem, Winry – respondeu ele – Faça o que tem de fazer.

Dei a ele um olhar significativo e conectei os nervos. Como sempre, ele suprimiu ao máximo qualquer expressão de dor, ao contrário do que muitos fariam. Ele nunca gostava de mostrar fraqueza mesmo...

- Edo-kun... – chamou Noa – Dói muito?

Ed suspirou. Que pergunta mais idiota...

- Ter os nervos conectados? Você não faz ideia... – comentou ele. Não adiantaria eu pedir desculpas novamente.

Noa acariciou a cabeleira loira de Ed e eu esbarrei-me nela "sem querer".

- Desculpe – disse. Ela fechou a cara para mim, provavelmente ciente de que não eram desculpas sinceras, mas não disse nada – Com licença, por favor.

Noa a contragosto se afastou do Ed e eu comecei a trabalhar em seu braço. Fora mais demorado do que a perna, mas eu o terminei, enquanto Thomas e Sarah conversavam com o Al. Não prestei muita atenção no conteúdo, estava concentrada demais no trabalho.

- Vou conectar de novo – avisei – Ed, me desculpa mesmo por-

- Já disse que não precisa se desculpar – ele me interrompeu – Faça logo.

- Durão como sempre... – resmunguei – Ok. Pronto?

- Pronto.

Então simplesmente conectei os nervos. E Ed apertou o lençol da cama com força, inspirando pesadamente. Esperei uns segundos, meio que sentindo a dor dele, dando um tempo para ele se recuperar. Em seguida disse:

- E então? Veja o que acha.

Ed movimentou os braços e levantou da cama. Observamos. Ele dobrou um pouco a perna. Desdobrou. Andou de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- Ficou perfeito – disse Ed, com o meio-sorriso de sempre que me derretia.

- Então, vamos à casa dos Hughes – falou Al, levantando-se também, todo animado. Nem parecia que estivera inconsciente no dia anterior...

- Você já tá bem, Alphonse-san? – perguntou Sarah.

- Tô melhor até que o nii-san! – respondeu Al com um sorriso que deixou Sarah corada.

- Calma aê, garoto! – respondeu Ed, sorrindo também – Precisamos esperar o médico chegar pra nos dar alta.

- Como se você ligasse pra regras – retrucou Al.

- Tsc...

- O que faremos então até o Dr. chegar? – perguntou Thom.

- Vocês não precisam ficar se não quiserem – respondeu Ed – Como podem ver, já tem muita gente aqui de olho na gente – ele referia-se aos soldados. Eram quinze no total.

- Edo-kun – disse Noa – Queria mesmo lhe falar sobre isso... Parece que sua escolta aumentou bastante desde que saí... Antes era um terço disso.

Olhei preocupada para Ed. Ele notou.

- Isso é porque estamos "debilitados" – respondeu Ed – E as chances de um ataque ao hospital durante o período que aqui passamos eram altas. Mas, não se preocupem.

Nossos olhares se encontraram naquele momento e eu senti como se aquela última frase tivesse sido direcionada a mim. Um som nos fez desviar o olhar, em seguida. Batidas na porta. Na segunda batida, a porta abriu-se e entrou por ela um homem de cabelos grisalhos, óculos e um jaleco branco.

- Bom dia, senhores – cumprimentou ele, ao entrar no quarto – Sou Colin, o médico responsável. Vim ver como estão os irmãos Elric.

- Como pode ver, estamos ótimos! – disse Ed.

- Oh! – exclamou o médico – Vejo que já consertou suas próteses...

- Sim – respondeu Ed – Essa é minha protética – ele apontou pra mim – Winry Rockbell.

- É muito bonita Srta. Rockbell – disse ele, deixando-me um tanto sem graça.

- Obrigada.

- É um prazer conhece-la.

- Igualmente.

- Que lindo... Um romance entre um alquimista federal e sua protética – comentou o médico num tom sonhador.

Ed e eu coramos imediatamente, enquanto Noa e Thom mudavam de expressão, não gostando nada da suposição feita.

- Não é nada disso... – disse Ed. Ainda sem graça. O médico riu.

- Estou vendo que estão cheios de visitas – comentou Colin – Então, vamos logo ao trabalho! Como está Alphonse-san? Como se sente hoje?

- Estou bem – respondeu Al – É como se eu tivesse acordado de um bom cochilo.

- Bem... Andei olhando os seus exames – ficamos apreensivos por um momento – Estão todos normais – um suspiro de alívio envolveu a todos – Você também não teve nenhuma fratura ou lesão grave, então sua alta está assinada.

Gritamos em comemoração, até que uma enfermeira apareceu reclamando do barulho.

- Desculpe Gina – disse Colin sorrindo – Quanto a você, major – prosseguiu ele, olhando para Ed e retomando o ar sério – Fora as próteses, não houve danos mais graves. Também assinei sua alta.

Dessa vez controlamos o volume ao comemorar.

- Mas, antes de você ir, quero ver esse corte aí – ele apontou para o supercílio de Ed.

O médico aproximou-se de Ed, removendo o curativo, revelando três pontos pequenos.

- Hum...

- O que foi esse "Hum"? – perguntou Ed, desconfiado como sempre, olhando para cima, como se pudesse ver o local do ferimento.

- Gina? Tesoura – disse Colin. A enfermeira vasculhou a gaveta de uma cômoda ao lado das camas e entregou a peça metálica ao médico.

- Se quiser, posso fazer isso Sr. – disse a enfermeira.

- Não, obrigado – disse ele, suspendendo levemente a cabeça de Ed e cortando o nó do fio em sua testa. Em seguida, ele puxa o fio que desliza com facilidade – Veja que bom! Não vai ficar nem cicatriz – completou, observando o local – Se bem que mulheres se amarram numa cicatriz...

Todos "caíram pra trás" pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Vocês podem ir agora – disse Colin.

John aproximou-se de nós e bateu continência para Ed.

- Major Elric - cumprimentou. Ed fez continência para o soldado e ambos abaixaram as mãos – Preparamos um carro maior para leva-los à casa dos Hughes – disse ele – Haverá mais dois carros, um a frente e um atrás, para escolta-los.

- Tudo bem, estamos prontos aqui – respondeu Ed – Por favor, pegue a maleta de Winry.

- Sim senhor! – e em seguida obedeceu.

Saímos do quarto e seguimos para o lado de fora, com os quinze homens cercando-nos.

- Você é mesmo importante... – comentou Sarah impressionada.

- No começo, eu também ficava surpresa ao ver os homens baterem continência para ele, chamarem-no de major e de Sr., mas agora, eu meio que me acostumei – comentou Noa.

Entramos no carro e o da frente saiu. Fomos seguindo na direção do primeiro carro, enquanto outro carro vinha atrás do nosso.

Ao chegar à casa da Sra. Hughes, encontramos lá, além de Gracia e Elysia, Mustang e Riza. A casa também tinha cerca de quinze homens, incluindo os subordinados diretos do coronel.

- Ô Mustang! – exclamou Ed – Não acha que trinta homens chama mais atenção do que se estivéssemos sem escolta não?

- Bom dia pra você também, Fullmetal – respondeu o coronel – Já dispensei quase todos aqui e dispensarei esses que vieram com você também. Uns dez homens já bastam. A não ser que seus amigos resolvam ficar muito tempo na cidade, o que não é recomendável.

- E por que você veio até aqui, ao invés de me chamar na sua sala?

- Seria mais prático te encontrar aqui. Tem algumas coisas que precisamos discutir. – Explicou Mustang - A sós.

* * *

**NA:** Oi de novo! ^^ Tenho duas notícias para contar a vocês neste final de capítulo: uma boa e a outra ruim. Geralmente a gente começa pela ruim, para que a boa sirva de consolo, ne? Então é isso que eu vou fazer aqui agora... Bem, a notícia ruim é que o próximo capítulo (ou o outro depois dele, ainda não decidi) será o último. Sim, foi isso mesmo que vocês leram. A fic está chegando ao final... Maaaaaas, a notícia boa é que Kali terá uma segunda temporada! ^^

Para os mais atentos, em especial os que prestaram atenção na nota inicial da fic (a inicial MESMO, aquela que postei junto com o prólogo), verão que "Descobrindo uma paixão" era inicialmente o nome desta fanfic, mas depois passou a ser o nome da temporada, porque a fic ficou grande demais. Como essa parte de descobrir paixões já acabou, é justo encerrar a temporada por aqui também.

Outra novidade, que me convenceram a contar logo, é que a próxima temporada vai se chamar "Com outros olhos", adivinha porque? Acertou quem pensou "porque vai mudar o narrador". É isso mesmo. A próxima temporada será narrada pelo Ed e ele contará a história a partir do final desta temporada em diante, além de contar alguns fatos passados, tapando as lacunas que ficaram em aberto, como por exemplo, o que aconteceu entre a saída dele de Rezembool e a chegada de Win na Central City.

Como podem ver, é um aniversário cheio de novidades. Espero que tenham gostado de lê-las! ^^

Conto com as reviews de vocês! Espero vocês no próximo capítulo! o/


	14. Capítulo 12 Morte

**Nos últimos capítulos, **Ed recebera uma ligação do exército de Amestris convocando-o a retornar a Central City imediatamente. O motivo? Estava ocorrendo uma série de assassinatos a alquimistas federais e a presença do Fullmetal era necessária. Ed, Al e Noa partiram na manhã seguinte ao telefonema, encerrando o passeio à Resembool mais cedo do que planejavam. O exército desconfiava que havia uma organização secreta por trás disso e trataram de investigar. Obviamente, Winry desconhecia os detalhes dessa investigação, contudo, ao ver no jornal uma notícia que tratava do assassinato de treze alquimistas federais, além de notícias de Noa, que fora mandada de volta devido aos perigos da Central, ela ficou extrememente preocupada com Ed e Al e decidiu partir para a Central imediatamente, embora Pinako não tivesse muita boa vontade na viagem da neta. Noa, Thomas e Sarah decidiram partir com ela também, embora a contragosto dos pais dos dois últimos. Ao chegar na Central, perceberam que la estava realmente perigoso, devido a escolta que fora enviada para eles, ou melhor, para Winry. Fora la que eles descobriram que Ed e Al estavam no hospital, embora os estragos maiores fossem mesmo nos automails de Ed. Ao voltarem para a casa da Sra. Hughes, onde ficaram hospedados, encontraram lá Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang e outros quinze subordinados esperando pelo Fullmetal, e o coronel disse que queria falar com Ed a sós...

* * *

**KALI **

_DESCOBRINDO UMA PAIXÃO_

**CAPÍTULO 12 – SEASON FINALE - MORTE**

* * *

Na verdade, quando o coronel Mustang disse "a sós", ele quis dizer: "Sem que os Hughes, seus amigos ou os soldados de baixa patente escutem". Al, lógico, era uma exceção. Eles passaram as horas seguintes discutindo um plano, mas esses e outros detalhes eu só viria a descobrir posteriormente, assim como o fato de que eu estaria ainda mais envolvida com aquela luta, no futuro.

Rememorando desde a minha infância até aquele momento, percebi que os Elric sempre escondiam coisas de mim, talvez pela ânsia pueril de me proteger. Eles não faziam ideia do quanto aquilo me incomodava. Ficar apenas em Resembool, esperando por notícias que nunca vinham; cartas vagas que quase nunca chegavam e ligações de diamante deixavam-me extremamente angustiada.

Eu odiava aqueles dias nos quais eu ficava sozinha com vovó, apenas imaginando se eles estariam bem, se tinham se machucado... Os estragos nos automails do Ed mostravam que eles estiveram se envolvendo com coisas perigosas, mas quando eu perguntava algo, Ed sempre dizia: "Não foi nada", como se fosse a mais pura verdade. Ou como se, não dizer a razão do estrago no automail, fosse deixar-me mais tranquila quanto a isso.

Às vezes eu simplesmente pensava que um dia eles não voltariam mais, que eu receberia uma carta do exército dizendo como eles eram pessoas maravilhosas e o quanto serviram a pátria com empenho, dentre outros elogios, mas que, infelizmente, eles morreram no campo de batalha. Tal pensamento era, no entanto, doloroso demais para ser sustentado naquele momento.

Eu estava sentindo que o findar daquela reunião traria algo ruim. E esse meu pressentimento, infelizmente, se confirmaria em breve.

- Eles devem estar discutindo estratégias importantes para acabar com os planos da organização que o Ed falou – comentou Sarah, mais para quebrar o silêncio do que para contar alguma novidade – Acha que eles vão demorar muito lá dentro?

Sarah parecia nervosa, mas ela não era a única. Estávamos todos apreensivos com aquela reunião secreta em caráter extraordinário.

Tentei chegar mais perto das escadas que levavam ao quarto que o pessoal estava usando como sala de reuniões, mas dois soldados tomaram a minha frente.

- Sinto muito, Srta. Rockbell, – era um dos homens que me escoltaram junto com Riza, quando chegamos a cidade – temos ordens superiores para não deixar ninguém subir. Terá que esperar aqui.

Soltei um muxoxo e voltei para o sofá.

- Os armários não vão nos deixar subir – disse o óbvio. "Os armários" seriam os dois homens que vigiavam as escadas, eles eram bem maiores e mais fortes do que eu.

Após muitas horas, quando já estava começando a anoitecer, foi quando os que estavam no primeiro andar resolveram descer. Jantamos juntos e, ao término do jantar, eles anunciaram que partiriam para o centro da cidade, não muito longe dali, e que devíamos ficar ali na casa dos Hughes até que eles voltassem.

- Ed... – eu o chamei, já a porta – Vocês vão lutar?

- Provavelmente – disse ele.

- Está se metendo em perigo de novo, não está?

- Wi-

- Não minta. Não pra mim.

- Provavelmente será perigoso sim – confirmou Ed – É por isso que quero que fique junto com os outros aqui e espere nós voltarmos.

- Se você voltar – falei com tristeza na voz – Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a isso, Ed...

- E desde quando você acredita nisso? – questionou Ed. Eu estava cabisbaixa – Ei! – ele levantou meu queixo delicadamente, fazendo-me encará-lo – Eu vou voltar, prometo.

- ...

- Prometo, Win – ele repetiu – Quantas promessas você já me viu quebrar?

- Nenhuma – respondi ainda apreensiva.

- Então... Isso é uma promessa. Eu vou voltar, Win.

Os olhos dele estavam com aquele brilho de determinação que eu tanto admirava. Naquele momento, acreditei realmente que tudo daria certo. E meu coração aqueceu-se quando ele me chamou de Win. Era bem mais típico do Al me chamar assim, o Ed não costumava fazê-lo tanto, mas quando ele tratava-me pelo apelido, ele sempre estava sendo extremamente carinhoso. Acho que era por isso que eu adorava quando ele me chamava de Win. Só de Win.

- Edo-kun! – Noa já chegou abraçando o Ed – Você precisa mesmo ir?

- Sim – ele desvencilhou-se delicadamente dela – Preciso ir agora.

- Nii-san! – disse Al – Se você não vier logo, ficaremos pra trás. O pessoal já está indo.

- Você também vai? – não queria que Al fosse. Correr o risco de perder os dois não me agradava e, na mesma noite, me agradava menos ainda.

- Alphonse-san, por que você tem que ir? Você não é do exército – argumentou Sarah.

- Não sou do exército, mas eles precisarão de mim – respondeu Al – E se eu não for quem vai cuidar do nii-san?

- Como se eu precisasse disso – disse Ed, convencido.

- Acho melhor acabarem com esse namorico logo, antes que nos atrasemos – disse Mustang.

Sarah e eu coramos, mas os meninos pareceram levar na brincadeira.

- Tá falando isso só porque a mulher que você ama vai com você... – disse Ed.

- Ora, não fale assim com seu superior – reclamou o coronel – Vamos.

- Vamos.

Não poderia dizer quanto aos outros, mas eu queria ter ido junto. No entanto, ficáramos. Obedecêramos mesmo contrariados. Não sabíamos o porquê de eles terem partido. Para ser sincera, não sabíamos nada a não ser que eles tiveram uma reunião e resolveram partir, provavelmente para a execução de um plano misterioso, ou algo assim.

Esperamos na sala, ainda sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar. Até que Gracia quebrou o silêncio:

- Maes também fazia esse tipo de coisa... Eu ficava preocupada, mas no final, ele sempre voltava.

- A Sra. sente falta dele né, Sra. Hughes? – perguntei. Ela assentiu com a cabeça – Eu também sinto...

- Quem era ele? – perguntou Sarah inocentemente.

- Meu marido – respondeu a Sra. Hughes – Ele trabalhava no exército também, era o melhor amigo do Roy e a pessoa mais gentil que já conheci...

- Ele chegou a conhecer Elysia-chan? – perguntou Sarah, deduzindo pela conjugação dos verbos no passado que o Sr. Hughes já não estava mais entre nós.

- Sim, sim – Gracia sorriu – Era o amor da vida dele!

- Um dos amores, Sra. Hughes – corrigi – Ele te adorava também...

- Não tenho do que me queixar... – comentou a Sra. Hughes ainda sorrindo.

- Ele paparicava muito a Elysia-chan... Imagino se ele tivesse vivido para ver a adolescência dela. Coitados dos pretendentes... – sorri imaginando a cena.

- Tem quanto tempo que ele morreu? – perguntou Thom, provavelmente sentindo que não era uma morte tão recente assim, visto que embora sentidas e com saudades do patriarca da família, nós não estávamos chorosas.

- Tem bastante tempo – respondi – A Elysia-chan tinha três anos quando aconteceu e agora já ta uma mocinha...

- Ela daqui a pouco faz dez anos, tá crescendo muito rápido – concordou a Sra. Hughes.

- Ela tá dormindo, né? – perguntou Sarah.

- Sim, sim – respondeu a Sra. Hughes – Ela não aguentou de sono. Só acorda agora de manhã... Winry-chan, você tem que vir mais vezes aqui, não apenas para concertar o automail do Ed-kun. Elysia-chan pergunta sempre por você, você é como uma irmã mais velha para ela.

- Também sinto como se ela fosse minha irmã menor – comentei, sorrindo – Eu não vim mais assim porque... Era doloroso ficar vindo aqui, sabe? Vendo o quartel tão perto, as pessoas que se lembravam de mim... Tudo isso me fazia lembrar que o Ed tinha desaparecido e eu já não tinha mais esperanças de vê-lo novamente, principalmente depois que ele voltou há um ano e decidiu fechar o portal que ligava os dois mundos...

- Eu entendo, Winry-chan – disse Gracia – Deve ter sido difícil para você... Dói saber que alguém se foi, mas quando você não sabe o que aconteceu com a pessoa, às vezes é muito pior...

- É sim...

- A primeira vez que ele desapareceu, eu tinha falado com o Roy, ele moveu todo o exército para ir atrás do Edward-kun... Al foi interrogado umas trocentas vezes na ocasião.

- Por que? – perguntou Sarah.

- Porque ele tinha sido a principal testemunha ocular do que aconteceu. A mais confiável, pelo menos... – respondeu Gracia – Apesar de que Envy não estava, digamos disponível, para interrogatório. Uma garota de Reole foi interrogada também, mas não foi detida. Alphonse-kun testemunhou a favor dela, apesar de tudo. Ela também contou sua versão dos fatos...

- Até hoje eu desconheço a história toda daquele dia... – respondi – Primeiro achei que era doloroso demais pro Al falar sobre isso, mas depois percebi que, apesar de doloroso, o motivo pelo qual ele não me contou nada era porque ele estava tentando me proteger.

- O exército tentou fazer com que o interrogatório não foi traumático para ele, ele foi interrogado aqui em casa mesmo – disse Gracia – Na verdade, "interrogatório" nem é a palavra certa, foi muito mais um testemunho do que um interrogatório. Ninguém do exército o acusou de nada...

- Eu sei. O exército respeita muito o Al e eu sou muito grata por isso. Mas confesso que eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu.

- Acho que não faz mal contar, já tem muito tempo – disse Gracia. Eu me ajeitei no sofá para ficar mais confortável – Naquele dia que eles enfrentaram os homunculi, o Edward-kun faleceu.

Todos nós ficamos extremamente surpresos e chocados com tal informação.

- Como assim? – perguntou Noa.

- Envy, o homúnculo, assassinou-o com uma lança ou algo assim, eu já não lembro – disse Gracia. Eu ainda tentava entender se ela se referia a uma morte literal ou não, mas com essa de lança, acredito que ela falava que ele morreu literalmente – O Alphonse-kun ficou desesperado quando viu a cena; não só a cena, mas também o corpo do Edward-kun completamente ensanguentado. Ele fez transmutação humana naquele dia.

- O que?! – perguntei chocada – Mas ele sabe que não se pode ganhar algo sem dar algo de igual valor e-

- Ele deu a si mesmo - respondeu a Sra. Hughes – Ele se sacrificou para trazer o Edward-kun de volta.

- Meu Deus! – eu realmente não sabia disso. Os meninos que estavam comigo na sala estavam boquiabertos também. Vi Sarah derramar algumas lágrimas, sentada no sofá.

- Acontece que quando o Edward-kun voltou e viu seu irmão apagado, ele deduziu na hora o que havia acontecido e, decidido a não deixar seu irmão morrer por ele, ele também transmutou a si mesmo. E foi assim que o Al voltou e o Ed desapareceu. O que a gente não sabia é que o Ed tinha ido parar num outro mundo...

- Nossa! Então isso tudo tem mais de três anos – disse Noa – Porque foi nesse período mais ou menos que eu conheci o Ed-kun.

- Ele disse que o lado de lá era bem parecido com o de cá – disse Gracia.

- Sim, é – confirmou Noa – A diferença é que lá o Ed-kun não podia usar alquimia. E aqui sou eu quem não posso usar meus poderes como antes.

- Poderes? – a pergunta foi de Gracia, mas eu também ficara curiosa com aquela afirmação.

- Clarividência – disse Noa – Funcionava melhor quando as pessoas estavam dormindo, mas bastava um toque para que eu pudesse ler a mente de quem quer que fosse.

- Leu a mente do Edward-san? – Sarah, que já havia se recomposto, fez a pergunta cuja reposta eu queria saber.

- Sim – disse Noa – Mas não foi proposital. O simples toque de mãos era suficiente para que eu visse algo. Um vislumbre da mente ou da memória dele.

Tá. Aquilo era novidade para mim. Depois de tanto tempo, eu não sabia que Noa tinha essas... Digamos... Habilidades. Será que Ed sabia disso? Ou ela invadia seus pensamentos sem que ele soubesse?

O pessoal do QG já havia saído há algum tempo e era praticamente impossível controlar a ansiedade. Era inevitável pensar que Ed e Al estavam no meio de uma possível guerra, correndo perigos inimagináveis e eu só poderia ficar ali, sentada, esperando. Eu me sentia uma inútil, essa era a verdade. E, além disso, toda essa espera me deixava apreensiva.

Olhei ao redor daquela sala e me senti um pouco aliviada ao constatar que não era só eu que estava a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos. Tentei relaxar mais uma vez, em vão. Os comentários que se ouviram a seguir foram de que dessa vez o pessoal da Central se metera em maus bocados. Acho que isso explicava, em parte, o fato de eu ter me sentido tão inquieta.

Não houve tempo para que eu ponderasse a respeito, entretanto. Algo aconteceu.

**xxx**

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, ouviu-se um forte estrondo. Podia ter sido impressão minha ou fruto da minha imaginação – assomado ao susto – mas achei que tudo tremeu embaixo dos meus pés e podia quase jurar que vi os vidros das janelas balançarem e fazerem o ruído, mesmo que baixinho, de algo rachando.

- O que foi isso? – Gracia perguntou o que eu queria saber bem antes que as palavras se formassem em minha boca.

- Isso foi estranho – comentou Thomas – Parece que foi uma explosão.

- E foi – respondeu Noa – Olha pra lá! – ela apontou para uma área há algumas quadras de onde estávamos – Vejam quanta fumaça!

Finalmente a voz alcançou minha garganta e eu consegui perguntar:

- Não foi pra lá que Ed, Al e o todo o pessoal do QG foram? – sim, porque aquela era a direção do centro, se eu não estava enganada.

O silencio tornou-se sepulcral. Sem o uso de palavras minha pergunta fora respondida, e eu não gostei nada da resposta...

Naquele dia em que o Ed apareceu - ou melhor, _re_apareceu - após tantos anos longe, eu nunca imaginei que os acontecimentos se desenrolariam dessa forma. Olhando para trás agora, vejo que perdi muito tempo ignorando o que realmente importa e agora que me dei conta, talvez seja tarde demais...

Sentimentos atravessavam a garganta, incapazes de produzir algum som. Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar ao tempo...

Tempo. Era irônico pensar que isso era tudo que eu queria e, no entanto, o que eu menos tinha naquele momento...

Minhas pernas fraquejavam na tentativa de chegar à minha salvação ou a um desastroso fim.

Ironicamente, só o tempo tinha a resposta.

Foi então que percebi minha necessidade primária naquele momento: eu precisava desesperadamente ver o Al e o Ed. Precisava desesperadamente saber se eles estavam bem. De repente, bateu-me um desespero como nunca imaginei que fosse sentir na vida, como se a minha própria existência estivesse também em risco. Não era algo que eu pudesse descrever.

**xxx**

Após constatar, de forma trágica, que o pessoal do QG estava na direção onde ocorreu a explosão, segui para lá na tentativa de ver, ou saber, o que aconteceu naquele lugar. Fui seguida de perto pelo pessoal que estava ali na casa de Gracia-san comigo, inclusive a própria Sra. Hughes. Parecia perigoso, mas minha teimosia, junto com a de outros ali presentes, não permitiria que ficássemos sentados na casa dela, quietinhos e comportados à espera de notícias por mais tempo. Corremos então o mais rápido possível rumo ao epicentro da confusão.

A surpresa maior, porém, foi quando nos aproximamos de lá. Havia muita, mas _muita_ fumaça. Ela era tão densa que quase nos impedia de respirar. Algumas pessoas do exército estavam lá, tossindo bastante. Porém, o que mais nos deixou estupefatos, e aflitos, foi constatar que o chão simplesmente não existia mais. Num raio de pelo menos 20 metros o chão cedeu e dava para ver apenas um buraco, isso quando a fumaça se dissipou um pouco. Havia pessoas caídas no chão também, aparentemente todas do exército. Não soube dizer se estavam vivas ou mortas. A Sra. Hughes abafou um grito na garganta e até eu senti vontade de gritar também. Um desespero profundo foi tomando conta de mim, eu queria saber imediatamente onde estavam o Al e o Ed, mas parecia que ninguém ali presente poderia me dar a resposta, nem mesmo os que já estavam lá, pois pareciam atordoados demais para tanto.

Pude ouvir vozes distantes e percebi que eram pessoas chamando conhecidos. Isso parecia um pouco melancólico, mas notei que se quisesse encontrar alguém, esse seria o meio mais eficiente no momento. Então, comecei a gritar:

- ED!... AL! - comecei a andar pela fumaça, com a devida atenção, enquanto continuava meu chamado, que aquela altura já era quase uma invocação – ED!... AL!... - gritei um pouco mais alto que da primeira vez. Logo a Sra. Hughes, Noa e o pessoal que ali estava começaram a repetir esse mesmo gesto, chamando também os nomes de Roy, Riza, Breda e outros amigos do QG, na tentativa de achar um deles, ou todos.

- OOOI! - eu ouvi uma voz, fiz sinal para que o pessoal se aquietasse.

- OLÁ! – chamei.

- AQUI! - respondeu a voz familiar, aquela voz... Riza!

- RIZA, É VOCÊ? - perguntei, ainda tentando achá-la.

- WINRY-SAN? - respondeu um tanto surpresa – O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQ- - ela interrompeu-se, desistindo de brigar comigo naquela hora - ISSO NÃO IMPORTA AGORA... SOU EU SIM, ESTOU AQUI. PROVAVELMENTE A UNS CINCO METROS DE DISTÂNCIA...

- ESTOU INDO, RIZA! - disse– VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

- SIM – respondeu ela – SÓ ESTOU MEIO PRESA...

A voz de Riza estava mais próxima agora. Gritei que estava chegando, não precisava ser do exército para saber que nos encontraríamos mais fácil se continuássemos mantendo o contato sonoro, e foi isso que eu fiz. Continuei gritando coisas pra ela e ela continuou respondendo, até que finalmente nos vimos.

Riza estava caída no chão e tinha uma pedra enorme sobre sua perna esquerda, o que a impedia de sair dali. Devia estar doendo aquilo, mas a tenente foi bem forte em classificar-se como "_meio_ presa". De fato, não era como se ela estivesse toda soterrada, mas aquela perna definitivamente precisaria de cuidados especiais e muito provavelmente estava quebrada.

Juntamos forças com os homens que ali estavam e, com o auxílio de uma vara de ferro, que usamos como catapulta, conseguimos remover a enorme pedra de cima de Riza. Aparentemente o pessoal do exército já estava acostumado com situações parecidas com aquela, pois fizeram uma imobilização improvisada na perna do tenente, enquanto outros chamavam os paramédicos que já estavam na região da explosão.

- Você tá bem, Riza? - a Sra. Hughes perguntou – Está doendo muito?

- Não, estou bem – respondeu ela – Estou preocupada com o coronel e os outros... Temo que possam ter sido tragados pela cratera.

Fiquei branca com o comentário.

- O Ed e o Al estavam junto deles? – perguntei.

- Não vi direito o que aconteceu, tinha muita fumaça. Mas o Ed e o coronel estavam juntos. O Al estava em algum lugar por aqui. Lembro-me de tê-lo visto pouco antes da explosão.

- E ele estava bem?

- Até àquela hora, sim – respondeu a tenente. Os paramédicos chegaram e colocaram Riza numa maca – Por favor, façam seus curativos aqui mesmo, tenho que localizar meu superior e meus subordinados.

- Temo que não possa se mover agora tenente, a Sra. quebrou a perna – informou o médico.

- Besteira! - disse ela – Estou bem, façam o trabalho de vocês e me deixem fazer o meu.

Eu acreditaria que ela estava bem, se bem na hora o médico não tivesse colocado o osso de Riza no lugar e esta não tivesse abafado um grito de dor com um som sustenido. Juro que senti a dor dela naquela hora... O médico então lavou o local e pôs gesso, dizendo pra que ela não se mexesse até o mesmo secar. Sentamos ali com ela e esperamos, embora meu desejo fosse sair de lá e fazer o que Riza disse que faria.

- Riza? - chamou uma voz familiar. Era, para meu alívio imediato, Al – Você tá bem?

- Sim, foi só uma fratura e você? - reparei que o antebraço direito de Al também estava enfaixado e havia uma enorme camada de poeira sobre ele.

- Desloquei o tendão – disse Al, como se fosse uma coisinha de nada – O que faz aqui Win? Aliás, o que todos vocês fazem aqui? – ele olhava surpreso para a turminha que deveria estar esperando em casa, mas estava ali, no meio do campo de batalha.

-Estávamos preocupados, Alphonse-san – disse Sarah, com sua típica timidez.

- Mesmo assim-

- _Como assim_ "o que estão fazendo aqui"? - perguntei chocada, interrompendo uma possível argumentação de Al – Ouvi o barulho da explosão e vim! Achou que eu ia ficar lá na casa da Sra. Hughes e fingir que você e o Ed não poderiam estar em perigo? Falando nisso, cadê o Ed? – olhei ao redor, ainda não havia sinal dele.

- Não sei – respondeu Al tristemente – Estou preocupado com ele. A última vez que o vi, ele estava com o coronel Mustang bem ali – Al apontou pra um lugar que, para o meu desespero era bem no meio da cratera que a explosão deixou.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Riza, também preocupada. Al assentiu – O que eu mais temia aconteceu... Espero que não estejam muito feridos - Riza levantou-se, um soldado deu a ela muletas, nas quais ela se apoiou para ficar de pé – Vamos! - ordenou – Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Quando a fumaça finalmente se dissipou por completo, pudemos ver a extensão do buraco que a explosão fizera. Era enorme, maior do que eu supunha. Como uma simples explosão pudera fazer tantos estragos?

Apenas minutos depois, os que sobreviveram àquela explosão e estavam bem o suficiente para lutar reuniram-se. Nosso grupo de desobedientes ficou dessa vez.

- Alquimia – disse Al – Essa explosão foi produto de alquimia.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou um soldado – Tem certeza?

- Tenho – disse Al – Já vi muito disso para confundir com outra coisa...

- Que foi, Alphonse-kun? – perguntou Riza para um Alphonse de testa franzida – Conheço essa cara, fala logo do que suspeita.

- Não é bem uma suspeita, mas... Isso não ta me cheirando bem...

Ficamos escutando, enquanto Al pensava numa forma de expressar sua ideia.

- Isso foi uma armadilha, é a conclusão mais lógica que posso tomar.

- Por quê? – Alguém se atreveu a perguntar.

- Claro! – completou Riza, ignorando a pergunta do soldado – Se eles estavam em busca de alquimistas federais, nada melhor do que criar uma situação de perigo, para reunir todos em prol da defesa da cidade...

- Isso mesmo! – confirmou Al.

- Isso significa que os alquimistas federais não encontrados até agora estão possivelmente... Mortos? – perguntou a loira com um tom levemente desesperado.

- Ou sequestrados – completou Al, com pesar. Sim, pesar, afinal o coronel e o Ed estavam entre esses desaparecidos. Como a "manteiga derretida" que eu era, já estava quase chorando com aquela conclusão.

- Olha, não é certeza, Win – disse ele ao notar meus olhos marejados, acariciando meu cabelo – Se eles foram mesmo sequestrados, talvez ainda dê tempo de fazer algo.

- O que devemos fazer?

- Creio que nós três deveríamos coordenar esta operação – disse o major Klaus, que de todos ali era o que tinha a maior patente, ou pelo menos, o mais corajoso dentre aqueles com a patente de alquimista federal.

O que se seguiu foi uma conversa técnica sobre como identificar a extensão da transmutação a partir da explosão e daí o Al faria cálculos para descobrir onde isso levaria, em suma, a origem da transmutação. Assim que decidiram isso, ele começou a trabalhar. O major Klaus tratou de reunir todos os capacitados fisicamente, em especial, outros alquimistas para lutar.

- O Alphonse-san vai ficar bem? – Sarah perguntou à Thom. – Ele deslocou o dedo, não foi?

- Ele vai ficar bem – respondi. Eu havia ouvido a conversa sem querer – Ele já passou por coisas piores e sobreviveu...

- Ele é tão forte... – comentou ela.

- É sim... Ele ganha até do Ed lutando – sorri – Ele vai ficar bem sim...

- Ele é muito inteligente também, né? – disse Sarah impressionada - Veja como ele está lidando com esse caso...

- Faltou dizer "bonito" – completei. Sarah corou.

- Eu... – ela estava extremamente sem graça.

- Já sei que você gosta dele, Sarah... Não sei dizer se ele corresponde seus sentimentos, mas você também tem suas qualidades, então, não perca as esperanças. Você pode conquistar ele, amiga!

Sara estava realmente sem graça com aquela conversa. Ela já estava roxa de tão corada que estava. O vermelho já havia sido ultrapassado há muito tempo.

- Relaxe maninha! – disse Thom – São boas notícias afinal...

- Localizei, Riza-san! – disse Al, saindo da cabana improvisada que armaram no meio da rua para eles.

- Hm...

- Descendo pela cratera tem um túnel de um antigo sistema de esgotos que havia nesta cidade, mas fora desativado, devido à reforma sanitária – disse Al, abrindo o mapa que estava em sua mão em cima de um pedaço de concreto grande – Os rastros alquímicos apontam que, quem quer que fosse, seguiu por esta direção. – ele apontou o local - Meu palpite é de que os alquimistas federais que estavam dentro do raio desta cratera foram transmutados para outro lugar, provavelmente esse aqui – ele apontou outro local, à esquerda do anterior, no mapa - através de uma combinação de fórmulas alquímicas e com a ajuda deste duto antigo de esgoto.

- Então vamos atacar essa noite – disse Riza sem hesitação alguma – Quanto mais rápido agirmos, maiores as chances de acharmos eles vivos.

- Sim, mas temos que ter cuidado redobrado, é provável que estejamos entrando em território inimigo – ponderou Al –Não sabemos quantos são e nem o objetivo deles. Pode ser muito bem outra armadilha.

- Sim... Tem razão – disse o major Klaus, também ponderando - Mas as vidas dos nossos homens estão em perigo... Precisamos arriscar.

- Ok. Tem razão. – concordou Al – Sei que temos que agir rápido, contudo, ajamos com cautela, por favor.

- Com _toda_ cautela – Riza olhou para nós – Vocês esperam _aqui em cima_ ou então voltam pra casa dos Hughes. Não quero que desçam, mesmo que escutem quinhentas novas explosões, entendido?

- Sim senhora! – respondemos com certo medo do tom de voz que ela usara. Não era um tom que permitia argumentação. E era o primeiro tenente Hawkeye quem estava mandando, não nossa amiga, Riza-chan.

Eu só saberia dos acontecimentos posteriores pelo relato de outra pessoa, pois fui obrigada a, mais uma vez, esperar pela volta dos meus amigos. Esses acontecimentos, contudo, seriam reveladores e predecessores de novos acontecimentos que me fariam seguramente afirmar que essa história ainda não havia chegado a seu capítulo final.

- Nos vemos em breve – disse Al, usando alquimia e seguindo com o comando tático cratera abaixo.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Bem, acabou a temporada. Estou me sentindo um tanto saudosa, porém muito orgulhosa por ter levado isso até o fim, muito embora esse capítulo não tenha ficado 100% como eu esperava, principalmente lá pro meio... Mas, tudo bem ^^ Agradeço de coração à todos que participaram acompanhando e comentando meu trabalho ao longo dessas quatorze postagens e quase dois anos seja por review, PMs, MSN, etc... Sem vocês, podem ter certeza que eu não concluiria isso.**

**Contudo, não há motivos para lágrimas (a autora ta se achando aqui. Té parece que os leitores chorariam se ela terminasse a fic por aqui... ¬¬'), tem uma temporada novinha em folha pela frente, e eu já estou trabalhando empenhadamente nisso! xD**

**Fiz umas mudanças tensas no meu roteiro da próxima temporada (tipo: quase tudo o.o), mas creio que ela será mais instigante para todos (espero).**

**Karenine fez uma fic maravilhosa de Inuyasha chamada Gomenasai (acho que foi até por lá que nos conhecemos, não foi, Karen-chan? Eu comentando sua fic... ^^), mas enfim, ela fez um making off da fic dela e sugeriu que eu fizesse o mesmo com esta, visto que ela é tão longa.**

**Se a ideia for do agrado de todos, posso fazer sim ^^, lembrando que isso não vai interferir na data de postagem da próxima temporada (para os que estão achando que a postagem de um extra faria "Com outros olhos" demorar séculos para sair). Falando nisso, eu ainda não sei qual vai ser a data de postagem da nova temporada, mas quem sabe na postagem do making off eu já possa dizer isso a vocês...  
**

**Se gostaram da ideia, digam isso nos comentários (além do que acharam deste capítulo e da fic, claro ^^) e eu postarei aqui mesmo o making off, falando de minhas ideias e impressões sobre Kali, entre outras coisas, e responderei quaisquer perguntas que vocês deixarem nas reviews, na medida do possível. **

**Se votarem pelo making off, em breve eu posto ele aqui, caso contrário, nos vemos na próxima temporda de Kali! De qualquer forma, isso é um "até breve"! o/**

**Não se esqueçam de marcar "Author alert" na caixinha de reviews, antes de enviá-la, porque a próxima temporada provavelmente será postada separada dessa, como se fosse uma nova fic, então se fizerem isso, assim que eu postar o FFnet avisará a vocês por e-mail que postei. Não se preocupem, não sou daquelas autoras que escrevem 20 fics por dia, então o site não vai poluir a caixa de entrada de ninguém com alerts meus...**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo. Pelas reviews, observações, sugestões, críticas, elogios, pelos xingamentos à Noa lol, pela companhia, amizade, apoio moral e até aos que leram anônima e secretamente, mas não deram as caras por algum motivo... Enfim, tudo mesmo! Valeu, minna-san! Foi um prazer estar com vocês por todos esses meses! ****Honto, honto arigatou! xD**

**Ja ne! o/**

**See you next time...**

**K-chan**


End file.
